


Chasing The Rapture

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, FTM Deidara, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Penetration, Plot? What Plot?, Slice of Life, Some Plot, Some angst, Trans Deidara, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of smut, my friend and I rp'd this at random and its great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Out sight and out of mindMake everything alrightSo let the sky and sea collideJust not in our lifetimeThe end is runningLate tonight
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chasing The Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Deidara19023 and I have been doing a Tobidei/Obidei based rp and I wanted to type it up to make a story out of it! Basically we collaborated on this. All Deidara's responses are mine and all of Obito and Tobi's are hers!
> 
> I'm gonna put these in parts.

If it was all his intention in the world to annoy the blonde today, then by god was it working. Not unlike any other day of the week with the masked man practically shouting in his ear. 

“Wow, Senpai, when you’re mad, your face gets almost as red as your explosions!”

Deidara crosses his arms over his chest and faces the other direction, away from his irritating partner.

“You're the reason for it, hm.”

“Whoops! I can’t help it, Senpai, my new jutsu is just so awesome that I have to keep talking about it!” Tobi exclaims, practically bouncing. One gloved hand to his mask as if he were laughing. 

“Is there ever a moment where you don’t spout nonsense Tobi?” He wasn’t even sure why he asked. 

“Hmmm... Let me think about that... Actually, I forgot what we were talking about! .... Hey, your face is getting all red again! Perhaps my Senpai is sick! Shall I carry you? GASP! Are you dehydrated?!” The masked man exaggerates his movements and hops over to Deidara, arms stretched out and ready to grab him by his waist. 

“TOBI!!! If you lay a hand on me I will blow you up into next week!!” The younger man shifts his body and turns to meet Tobi again, the look that he gave him was a glare of wrath and defiance. Deidara didn’t normally use his fists as close combat was not his forte, but if it meant knocking his partner out even for a few minutes he would.

Tobi backed away, hands raised defensively. 

“Okay, okay! Geez! Your attitude is almost as big as your hair today! Oops…”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” His voice raised almost like a roar, he took one step forward.

“OH, UH, NOTHING SENPAI! JUST THAT YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TODAY! I mean, uh, you look beautiful EVERY day but did you do something different with your eyeliner? Uh, uh, um, I... I’m hungry! Are you hungry? We should eat! And you need water! Yeah... let’s uh, go find that dango shop!” He would find any excuse or reason to stop Deidara’s rage at this very moment.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting weirder than normal, hm?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, shoving his hands into his pockets and leans forward tilting his head at Tobi who just continued his nonsense. 

“Ohhh~, no reason! Just admiring the beautiful view! Gotta sit back and relax every once and a while, right?” 

“You can’t be too relaxed all the time. If you are always like this you are an easy target for someone. You’re way too easy going for your own good, hm.” He believes if it wasn’t for him Tobi would be, no most definitely would be dead. 

“Oh, well, good thing I have a great Senpai like you! All I’d have to do is touch your hair and you’d probably explode! But don’t actually explode because that would be bad for the environment. And for you. And me. Should I stop talking?” Tobi rambled, again. He rested his elbow on his hand, fingers tucked under his chin like he was thinking. Was that Possible?

Nope, couldn’t be. 

“You really make no sense.. what are you even getting at Tobi?” Deidara sighed, loudly. This conversation was going nowhere and he was becoming rather annoyed, his patience was wearing thin. But then again, did he have any?

“I’m saying that if you go BOOM! then I would have no friends. And you’d never see under my mask!”

The blonde scoffs and rolls his eyes. “We are only partners, hm. I’m not here to make friendships. Not like you would ever let me see anyhow, we’ve had this debate before” Many many times that he can recall. Like the first time they ever ate dango together, he thought for sure he would get even a peek at his damn face. 

“Awww, Senpai, don’t be like that! How come you were friends with Sasori but not me? I’m WAY stronger than him!! I’ll show you! Eventually... Not right now, but soon! And who knows? Maybe if you admit we’re friends, I’ll show you!”

He was bluffing, he had to be. He’s said this to him already and he always coward at the very last second, so he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. 

  
  


“Because he understood me. We were both artists and despite our different views, I respected him. Is that a proposal Tobi? Or are these just words with no action? You are very flakey you know, so I have my doubts.” He said to him bluntly. 

“I won’t be admitting anything without proof, hm.”

“Oh, Deidara-Senpai, how you wound me! Besides, your art was so much better than Sasori’s! As for the mask thing, aha... well... Y-You see... I COULD show you... but how do I know you won’t get mad at me?”

A fair point. 

“I can’t make a promise to how my reaction will be, hm. So I won’t know until you take off the mask.” He wouldn’t be satisfied until he took off his mask, and why would he be mad? As opposed to getting pissed off at him on a daily basis. 

“Ahh... I see. Okay... Senpai. If you try anything, though, I’ll have to use my jutsu! So just... give me a chance, okay?” He presses his hands together, in a plea while bowing his head. 

“Fine, yeah.. whatever. Just do it before I change my mind” He was tired of talking. He kept his gaze on the masked man, feet planted firmly as he stood. If he bitched out again he was going to blow his ass to hell, that was a promise. 

“Okay... Well... here we go, then.” It is almost surreal and time seems to slow, Tobi’s hands reaching up and securing the hand tied around his head. It could’ve been five seconds, it could’ve been eternity, neither of them really knew. The mask was off. A scarred face revealed. And one onyx eye peering back at the terrorist almost anxiously. 

“Okay... Well, Senpai? What’s on your mind?”

Deidara went from relax to tense in just a matter of seconds, he could only stare at Tobi’s face in silence, following the lines of his scar to his eyes. He tried to speak but it came out in a choke.

The voice that comes out is different now. Deeper, softer. A little rough around the edges. A stunned Deidara is a beautiful one and it’s the first time Tobi has ever seen the blue-eyed beauty so quiet and speechless. “Huh, Senpai... I wasn’t aware you could be this quiet... Is this really so shocking to you...?”

“W-who...the hell are you? What happened to your voice..?” there was a tremble in his voice. He advanced away from Tobi, or whoever he was. All he knew was that Tobi never existed and worse than that.. he started to put two and two together now that he looked at him better.

Tobi... no, Obito. He’s Obito now, he has to tell himself. Obito sighs. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know how. But seeing Deidara this way... afraid of him... it makes what’s left of his already crumbling heart break. Deep down, Obito knows why this is. But he can’t admit it. Won’t admit it. He loves Rin. Rin... Right... Right? “Deidara... I... My name... is Obito... I’m not going to hurt you... Don’t... don’t look at me like that... Please…”

Deidara could no longer look at him, he opted to staring at the ground as he tried to control his breathing. “You are an Uchiha..” just saying it aloud angered him to his very core. How could he have not known? This had to be some sort of sick joke, god he wanted it to be.

To think that yet again, an Uchiha would deceive him. He swore it would never happen again. And yet..

Obito feels his blood turn to ice. He could handle the world being angry with him. He could handle the burden of Rin’s death, of Minato-Sensei’s death, he could handle all of that and more. But those storm cloud blue eyes staring at him with anger, betrayal, hurt and worst of all, hatred, was too much for Obito. He takes a long, shaky breath and he nods once. ‘He hates me’, he thinks, and that fact alone threw Project Tsuki no Me out of wack. Fuck the plan if it meant seeing the explosive blonde’s cocky grin once again. “I-It’s... true, yes.”

Deidara sucked in a heavy breath, trying to bring himself back down from his anger and anxiety but it seemed impossible to keep face. Actually anger couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt, hurt, betrayed, lead on perhaps? Yeah those seemed to fit perfectly. “I’m so stupid..” he laughed hysterically. “How the hell could I have not known.. I always knew there was something off about you. But..this...?”

Obito sucks in a breath through his teeth. How could he comfort Deidara when he is the reason for Deidara’s anger? “Yes, Deidara, I know... You’re upset with me. You have every right to be, but... there’s something else you should know, too...” Obito hesitates. He doesn’t want to make the situation worse, but he’s lied for long enough. He’s been Tobi for too long and it was time to come back down from his fantasy. Obito looks up at the sky. The calm before the storm. Clouds, thick with rain, brimmed the distant horizon and Obito was certain that this storm was a sign.

“The leader of the Akatsuki... is me. I’m the one pulling the strings. I’m the one behind it all.”, he whispers, his voice barely audible. Thunder claps in the distance. Loud and booming, although the sound barely registers in Obito’s ears.

“But... please, Deidara... Just listen to me... Whatever this is? Whatever we have? I never once faked that... Maybe at first, but after a while, I found that seeing you happy... that’s what I want. What I want is you. And if you hate me... if you want my head on a stick... then so be it. I can’t lie to you anymore. I won’t lie to you... never again. I’d give anything to be honest with you from the beginning.” 

Obito’s chest feels tight and he almost can’t get the words out. He feels as though he is losing him. Fast. If he doesn’t say the right thing, he could lose Deidara forever. The last thing he wants is to lose somebody else this precious to him.

Deidara had a hard time taking everything in at once, it was all just too much for him to try and understand. To think that his partner was the one behind all of this, what goal was he hoping to achieve while doing this? He was using all the Akatsuki members.

“Why the hell should I believe anything you say! You’ve just been spouting nonsense at this point! Whatever we have? We don’t have a damn thing! I don’t know who you are and I don’t want to! You say you can’t lie and yet you had no problem doing it at the beginning, what makes me think you won’t lie to me again? Is there anything else you could be possibly hiding?! You might as well spill anything else you have lied to me about” his voice increased in volume the more he yelled.

Obito’s shoulders tense, rolling back into a rather tight and uncomfortable position. He makes direct eye contact with Deidara, knowing that he mustn’t back down. He deserves whatever Deidara throws at him. He knows he does. Obito brushes his fingers through his thick, dark hair, sighing and closing his one good eye for a few seconds. He needs to think his words through carefully. One wrong move and he might scare him off. Lose him forever. Lose his other half. His better half. His soulmate…

“Deidara...” 

Obito knows better than to get stern with Deidara, but at this point, Deidara is angry and shaking, on the verge of running away. Tobi was good at running away. Obito stands his ground. Tobi is a coward. Obito thinks this might be one of the only things they have in common.

“At first, you were a tool. Nothing but another advantage on my part. I watched you grow. I watched you thrive with us. I saw you grow up here. Then, we lost Sasori and I... Tobi replaced him. I learned more about you. I saw you for who you were, who you wanted to be... You became vulnerable with Tobi. And you’re telling me that you didn’t feel anything...? I won’t lie to you... Perhaps I’m wrong to say this, but... but I don’t want you lying to me, either...”

Deidara didn’t know what was truth from lie. He couldn’t tell. He was deceived from the beginning. No, they all were. Used for whatever plan Obito had festering for years. Saying his name, even in his head was weird and something he never wanted to get used to. “ Whether I had feelings for you is neither here nor there.” The blond hissed, having the courage to look the Uchiha in the eye again. “What exactly was your end goal here?”

“And how do I know you still won’t try to use me as your tool? How do you expect me to trust you!?” He presumed to yell again, he wasn’t quite done yet.

Obito remains calm, despite the heat burning in his stomach and his heart pounding in his chest. If Deidara wasn’t distracted by his anger, he’d probably have heard the tune his heart is currently thrumming. 

“The end goal was... to create a new world. One where wars don’t exist, where it is peaceful... even where those who are dead are alive again...” Obito begins, although he isn’t sure Deidara would be happy to know that this is all over a long-dead girl who probably never loved him anyway. “It doesn’t matter now... You taught me that! You taught me to live in the present because life is short. And trust me, I, most of all, know that to be true. Whatever I wanted before, wherever this plan was going to lead... I don’t want that anymore...” He whispers. He wants to yell, too, but he knows this is his fault. He swallows thickly and watches Deidara’s every move. If Deidara tried to run, damn him to Hell, but he would stop him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chasing the Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many chapters I will throw on here but we shall see!
> 
> Collaboration with Deidara19023

Deidara wanted to say so much more, he wanted to scream until his lungs bursted. It felt like he was on fire, his entire body. He tried to think straight but his mind was so clouded, he could hardly process all this new information. “Oh what? So you suddenly changed your mind? And trust?! How in the ever living hell do you expect me to trust you!! After everything?! And who the hell is rin??” Deidara glared in his direction, pulling out clay from his pack and kneading the material in his palm to calm his nerves and distract himself.

Obito resists the urge to smile; he’d seen Deidara do this exact task on many missions before, absently messing with clay in order to keep him from, quite literally, exploding. He’d always found it a cute hobby. However, now really wasn’t the time nor the place for his thoughts to run wild like this. Obito looks up at the oncoming storm. The tension in the air feels thicker than the humidity ever could and Obito shakes his head once. 

“Rin... she died... a long time ago...” Obito sighs, “And I promised I’d change the world for her... However, when I think of her now... all I can think is that, perhaps, she led me on and she didn’t even know it. I can’t love somebody who’s dead. I can’t bring back somebody who should not come back. I don’t expect you to trust me. But I’m hoping I can make amends with you. Because even if you hate me, I could never hate you.” 

Obito knew better than to mention the tears in Deidara’s eyes. He knows better. And he has to stop himself from leaning forward and wiping away said tears. He stands rigid and still and he reaches his hands up to begin to unbutton his cloak, the wind picking up around them. Slipping the cloak off, he releases it into the wind and he suppresses a shiver. Oh, how Nagato will be pissed. And how he will tell him to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.

"But you loved her enough to go with this idiotic plan of yours. what the hell were you even thinking?? You couldn't possibly believe that something like this would work." The mouths on his palms do most of the word as he moves his hand and fingers, he wasn't really planning to create anything. He watches as he takes off his cloak and the wind takes it away, he looks back with an eyebrow raised. "What makes me so different Obito? To just throw away the entire plan, the organization?"

Obito smirks softly, letting out a short, dry laugh. “Because, unlike me, you know what you want. You’ve always known... If throwing everything away means having the world on my side... then that’s fine... Because, Deidara, you are my world.” 

Obito has no trouble admitting it this time. Whatever he felt before, none of that matters to him now. Rin was dead. Maybe it was time he finally admits that everything he’s been looking for was in front of him the entire time. 

“Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you...” Obito’s voice is softer now. “I know about Itachi. I know his abilities. If you still want to kill him, I’ll teach you. I’ll show you. I’ll help you. But you have to let me in...”

Deidara was skeptical, but after hearing his proposal he suddenly became intrigued. "Itachi hm..? you'll help me?" The thought of killing Itachi was enough to put a smirk on his face, but his mind still remained confused by Obito's gesture. "Why do you wanna help me so much? why do I mean that much to you..? The way you speak of me..in that way..I.."

Obito watches Deidara become increasingly more and more flustered. ‘Cute...’, he finds himself thinking. He crosses his arms and he looks up at the stormy clouds, watching them with little interest. 

“I’ve already told you... Deidara, I care about you. I have for a long time and while I know I was wrong for lying to you, it’s because I was scared. Things weren’t supposed to turn out this way. I’m sorry for not coming to you with this sooner. I just... I knew what you would think. And I didn’t want you, of all people, to look at me that way...” 

Obito turns his gaze back to the blushing blonde. A true beauty of design. Obito watches the wind blowing Deidara’s hair out of the cloak, a few strands at a time. 

“We never have to go back. It could be just you and me... I was... planning to start a war, but... but I don’t want you to live through a war. Least of all, I don’t want to ever see the life drain from those beautiful eyes of yours...”

Deidara couldn't contain his blush that was taking residue on his cheeks. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, why was he feeling this way? He was so angry just moments ago. "Where would we even go? did you think that far ahead..hm..?" he may have considered it, but he needed to hear more from him, he still was not convinced.

Obito laughs and he gently rubs the back of his head. It is a rather cute gesture from a man of his age. “Deidara, I’m twelve years older than you, of course I thought of... Okay, no, I really didn’t even think you’d agree, to be honest...” Obito laughs softly, staring back at Deidara anxiously. “We have time to think about it. The storm’s rolling in and we should probably take cover anyway...”

Deidara completed the small work of art, letting it flutter through the air before he decided to use his explosion release. “Just because you are older than me does not mean you are wise, hm.” Deidara hums, turning to face Obito. “I suppose.” He grunts, annoyed. “But by no means do I forgive you, not by a long shot.”

Obito watches the explosion with a curious onyx eye and then he sighs, shrugging his shoulders. He had expected that sort of reaction from the overly stubborn blonde. Obito sometimes felt like he was working with a stereotypical woman, but he knew better than to express these thoughts. Deidara would surely have his head. “And I suppose you’re the wisest of them all”, Obito teases. “Well, ‘Oh Great One”, maybe you should lead the way then.” Obito knows better than to mention anything about forgiveness. He, least of all, has any right to object. After all, he had not forgiven Minato for leaving Rin and Kakashi alone and he definitely did not forgive Kakashi for Rin’s death. Obito was stubborn, too, although he was too prideful to admit to it.

“It was your idea anyhow, so you can lead. You're used to leading people right? Just don’t lead me astray this time, hm.” Deidara narrowed his eyes at Obito and took a step forward. “Lets go.” He demanded.

Obito lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. He supposes he deserved that little jab. Obito turns away from Deidara and activates his Sharingan, assuming Deidara will not want to see it and he motions the blonde forward, leading him through the wind and the rain that has begun to fall. Soon enough, the soaked ex-Akatsuki members have reached an old, run down inn. It’ll have to do. Obito leads Deidara up to the room and he turns back to look at his partner. “Go take a shower or a bath or something. You’re going to get sick... You’re soaked.”

“I have nothing I can wear to change out of. And besides I will be fine, I’ve done this before and I’ve never gotten sick, hm.” The blond was stubborn, but he wasn’t used to having someone concerned for him, it was very foreign to him. “You’re soaked too you know.”

Obito blinks and then he remembers why he does not feel hot or cold as much as others. “Half of my body was replaced by Senju cells... Which means... basically, I don’t feel hot or cold, unless the weather is severe. I don’t need to eat very often, I hardly need sleep. I don’t have to use the restroom... Stuff like that. So, yes, I’m soaked. But I’m not cold. You, however, are shaking. And Deidara, you, uh... don’t have to wear anything, you know.” Obito’s one good eye widens and he feels his face heating up. He holds his hands up defensively. He hadn’t meant to come across as a pervert. “I meant that you could sleep while your clothes are drying... S-Sorry...”

Deidara looked a little surprised, but that would explain a lot about Obito. He rarely ever saw him eat, let alone sleep. “Hm.. that would explain some things.” He hummed softly and then laughed at Obito as he tried to defend himself for his statement. “You just wanna see me naked don’t you?” Deidara teased with a wide smirk.

Obito feels heat spreading across his face and he knows he must be truthful. After all, he had just promised Deidara he would never lie to him again. Obito bites his lip and he looks up at the ceiling with a loud sigh. “Alright...”, Obito begins with a small smirk, “Fine. Yes, I do. However, I’m almost certain now isn’t the time, nor the place...” 

Obito gives Deidara a once over and then he walks over and plants himself on the edge of one of the beds. “Go shower. I’ll find you something to eat.” Obito can easily Kamui away and be back way before Deidara is even close to being finished. And that was the plan.

Deidara didn’t expect him to be truthful so he was taken back by his honesty, causing him to blush again. “Alright, fine. It seems you won’t let up, and it’s not like you’ll force me.” He motioned towards the bathroom door. “But.. you know there’s always a time and place to do things, hm.” Was the last thing Deidara said before disappearing into the bathroom and allowing himself to warm up in the shower.

Obito’s one remaining eye widens just a fraction and he feels heat spreading to his cheeks. He swallows hard. ‘Little tease...’, Obito finds himself thinking. He sighs, disappearing in a swirl of particles. 

He returns not too much later, a bag of carry out in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure what Deidara would want, other than bakudan, that is, and he places the bag on the table, sitting down and absently biting his lip. For once, he’d been too anxious and tense to eat any dango, which he normally would devour in a few seconds. He rests his elbow on the table and his head on his fist, staring out the window at the raging storm, gaze unfocused and spacey. He needs to think of a way to get away. Where to go. He knows Deidara wants this information, but all Obito wants is Deidara.

Deidara just finished up his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he heard Obito walk through the door. He wondered if the comment he made earlier still rests in his mind? The blond couldn’t get the idea out of his head, it was meant to be a tease and nothing more and yet he couldn’t ignore it. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out. “Took you awhile, hm.”

Obito blinks, the blurriness fading from his vision, replaced by a flash of gold and that one visible shining blue eye of Deidara’s. Obito allows himself his fill of Deidara and then he focuses on his face and tries to ignore the tightness in his pants. 

“Did it...? I thought I was pretty quick about it...” Obito’s voice is soft, edged with the tension he is trying so hard to hide. He wants to jump the blonde, but he keeps himself firmly planted in his seat. Obito finally speaks after a few more moments of silence save for the sound of the rain and the thunder clapping in the distance. “Eat. You’re making me anxious standing there like that...”

Deidara raises an eyebrow and notices his expressions. He could pick that up as soon as he entered the room. The blond steps closer to Obito. “Why are you so anxious?” He was now standing in front of him.

  
  


Obito knows this game. This same song and dance. Even when he was pretending to be Tobi, they’d played this little game. The teasing. The taunting. Obito swallows thickly and he stands up, towering over Deidara by quite a few inches. He decides to turn up the heat a bit. Two can play this game and Obito wasn’t one to lose. Not anymore. 

“I don’t know, Senpai~...” Obito all but growls. “Maybe it’s because I know that tight ass is hiding behind nothing but this towel... And maybe it’s also because I want to slam you against that wall over there and make you see that all I want... is you...”

Deidara’s breath hitched as Obito towered over him, his entire body was burning. Their faces were so close and yet it felt like they were so far apart. The blonde didn’t think he could hold back, more like he didn’t want to, he wasn’t really trying. Hearing Obito speak to him that way, made him very sensitive down there, the urge to rub up against Obito was very strong. “Then what are you waiting for..?”

That was all Obito needed to hear for him to thrust himself against Deidara. He pushes Deidara against the wall, pinning those small hands of his beside his head and intertwining their fingers. Obito wastes absolutely no time and presses his scarred lips against Deidara’s, kissing him roughly. He wants to claim Deidara, really make him his. The union of their lips is rough, hurried. They have time and yet, both of them rush. Their lips move in perfect sync and Obito brushes his tongue against Deidara’s bottom lip, demanding entry. It isn’t long before Obito gets what he wants and he explores the blonde’s mouth with relative ease, tasting Deidara for the very first time. 

He can’t help himself and he lets out a deep moan, pulling back and staring at Deidara for a long moment, breathing deeply. Obito’s pants feel impossibly tight, but he has to make sure. He has to know. “Dei... A-Are you sure... this is what you want...?” Obito’s voice is thick with concern. He would never push this if Deidara is not one-hundred percent positive. “I-Is this... your first time?”

Deidara could hardly contain his moans as he and Obito kissed, his lips felt a little bruised from the rough contact but he didn’t care, he just wanted Obito to take him no matter how he went about it, he was ready. He tangled his fingers in Obito’s dark hair. Feeling him explore inside his mouth was so intense and his body shuddered, whining a bit after he pulled away. “Y-yes.. it’s... my first..” he hasted. “I want you Obito.. I want you to take me..” he demanded in a desperate moan, unknowingly thrusting his hips against Obito.

Obito groans softly, able to feel Deidara against him, every little touch the blonde gives him turning him on to the extreme. Obito nods once, grabbing Deidara by the thighs and yanking him up against him, the towel falling to the ground in the process, and Obito carries Deidara to the bed, dropping him gently and then, reaching up, he pulls his own soaked shirt off, revealing his broad chest and the side of his body covered with Senju cells. Obito ignores his own insecurities and throws his gloves somewhere behind him, looking down at Deidara for a few moments. 

“God, you’re beautiful...” Obito manages to say. He brushes his fingers lightly over Deidara’s hips and he leans down, pressing soft kisses against Deidara’s exposed neck. His skin is so soft and Obito feels himself pulsing in his pants. “Hey, now~... I need you to calm down a little... If we don’t do this right, it’s going to hurt you, Dei...”

Deidara's eyes were glued to Obito’s broad chest, he gently traced his hand along his core and up his chest. Just taking him all in at once, Deidara was not at all disappointed. He softly moans, feeling Obito’s lips brushing against his neck, he had no control over his hips, he needed to feel any sort of friction. The blond reached his hand and pressed his hand against Obito’s crotch. “You’re so hard..” Deidara gazes at him seductively. “I just want you inside of me..”

Obito trembles, letting out a deep, deep moan from the press of Deidara’s hand against his crotch. Obito nods slowly and he looks down at Deidara for a long, long time. “Y-Yeah... Trust me, I... I really want to fucking go ham on you, Dei... But I said I’d never hurt you again...” 

Obito moves his hand up to his mouth and he sucks on three of his own fingers, grabbing Deidara’s leg with his free hand and pulling it over his own shoulder. He slides his free hand down to Deidara’s entrance, pressing a finger lightly against the tight pucker and tracing the line of his hole with his digit, biting his lip and gazing down into Deidara’s eyes. “Let me know... if anything hurts. It might be a bit uncomfortable, alright...?” And with that, Obito begins to push his finger up inside of Deidara, crooking it just a little and beginning the preparation process. “Fuck, you’re tight...”

Deidara’s head flys back against the pillow with a thud, his body arching as he feels Obito’s fingers enter him, invading his hole. All he could do was moan, which was increasing in volume. “O-Obito..” he gasped. He felt a little wince of pain but it wasn’t enough to put him out.

Obito watches Deidara’s face closely, gauging his reactions and searching the blonde’s eyes for any sense of discomfort. He pushes his finger in and out slowly, curling his digit inside every few moments. 

“Shhh, Dei... You’re alright, I’ll take good care of you...” Obito whispers softly in Deidara’s ear, slowly beginning to work a second finger inside of him. His second finger slips into Deidara’s tight heat, joining with the second one, making a scissoring motion inside of the blonde, preparing him to take something larger and much longer.

Feeling Obito whispering softly into his ear was comforting him, his entire body started to relax more and enjoying the sensation of Obito’s fingers thrusting in and out of him. “Add another...” he groaned softly, throwing his head to the side, closing his eyes and expelling another moan. “F-faster.. I want more Obito..”

The sounds emanating from the blonde leaves Obito’s cock throbbing softly in his pants. It elicits a moan from his own parted lips and he presses his lips against Deidara’s collarbone, kissing and beginning to suck a possessive mark into that beautiful, unmarred skin. Obito’s slips a third and final finger deep inside of Deidara’s entrance, picking up speed and finger-fucking him harder, faster, giving his baby want he wants. He bites down softly on Deidara’s collarbone, making sure the mark will last for quite a while.

Deidara couldn’t suppress his moaning, with each breath he took. Obito was making him feel so good it was driving him wild. He felt so warm, spreading all over as time went on. Deidara was staring off, out of focus in a daze of pure bliss, pure pleasure. “Please take me Obito...” he begs with a soft sigh. 

Obito has never heard Deidara beg. It was such a beautiful sound that Obito knows he must hear it again. However, at that moment, Obito needed Deidara and he knew Deidara needed him. Pulling his fingers out, Obito shoves his pants off and onto the floor, standing tall and proud before Deidara. “Okay, baby... I’m doing it... I’m going to take you... Just... be patient...” Obito had to suppress a laugh at this. Deidara was impatient and Obito knew he obtained this awful flaw from Sasori. Damn that puppet. 

Obito slips in between Deidara’s spread legs and he leans down, resting one hand beside Deidara’s head and grabbing his member with his free hand, guiding it to Deidara’s loosened hole and softly pressing against him. “Again, Dei... are you sure...?”

Deidara whined when he felt Obito ejected his fingers, he could feel himself pulsing down there, his heat was starting to feel more intense, he felt pressure and he wanted relief. He didn’t know how much more he could take without something being inside him, his chest rises and falls with each breath he took, quick and fast. He nodded to Obito, unable to muster a response, but he tried. “Make me yours..” he sighed softly. “It can only be you..”

Obito refuses to make Deidara, or himself, wait any longer. Obito presses himself up against Deidara’s hole and he lets out a soft gasp, inhaling sharply as Deidara’s tight heat begins to surround him. It is tight, it sort of hurts, but it feels oh-so-good and Obito grunts, taking it slow, pushing inside of Deidara and sighing, every muscle in his body rigid and every nerve feels as though it has been lit on fire, pleasure riddling him from the inside out. “S-Shit, Dei...”

Deidara lets out a loud gasp as Obito finally enters him, feeling his dick pulsing Inside of him, it was tight for sure, but it felt good. “Obito.. it feels so good..” he gasped, throwing his head back riding the pleasure. He bit his bottom lip to suppress him wanting to scream. His body felt like it was floating, and the only thing he could feel was the overwhelming pleasure in his heat. “You're so big Obito..” he whined.

Obito breathes deeply, staring down at Deidara’s face through a half-closed gaze. Obito bites his lip and he arches his back softly, struggling not to go wild on Deidara. “Y-Yeah... and you... you feel so fucking hot...” Deidara’s soft moans and whimpers fuel Obito and the fire ignites in him. He begins to roll his hips, in and out of Deidara, feeling how tightly the blonde surrounds him. It is warm and pleasurable and he can’t deny that he wishes he would’ve done this sooner. Obito moans and he sighs, burying his face in Deidara’s neck and nibbling softly on his earlobe. “Y-You’re so good, Dei~...”

Deidara presses his head against Obito’s as he burried his face into his neck. Deidara wrapped his legs around Obito and pulls him in more. “Your making me feel so good..” Deidara moaned again as Obito continued to plunge into him repeatedly and everytime he propelled back into the blond. He could tell Obito was still holding himself back. “O-Obito.. don’t hold yourself back.. just do whatever you want to me. I’m yours.. I’m not fragile..” Deidara wanted all of him, he wanted Obito to destroy him.

Obito felt the heat of those words so intense that it lit him on fire from the inside out. Obito pulls back and he stares down at Deidara, the only sounds in the room coming from the heavy rain and their heavy breathing. “A-Alright... I-If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’re going to get...!” 

And with that, Obito’s thrusts became harder and more erratic, plunging himself deeper into the blonde, the bed rocking gently against the wall. Sweat pours from Obito’s face and he stares down into Deidara’s eyes lustfully, loving every second of being buried inside of Deidara’s young body. “D-Damn, y-you’re still so tight...! Y-You’re doing well, D-Dei... S-So good...”

Deidara stares up at him, directly, for the first time. his eyes full of lust and desire for Obito, he'd never felt something so intense. He loved the way Obito talked to him, he wanted to hear more, hear it on repeat. "Obito.. don't stop.." Deidara moaned, his mouth agape. "Please say more.." He wasn't used to begging for things, nor did he like to do it, but god, all he wanted was obito and he didn't care how he got what he desired. His hips started thrusting again on their own, out of control. He was losing control of himself.

Obito looks a little caught off guard, his face reddening and his hips stuttering just a little. Did Deidara have a praise kink, perhaps...? How arousing... 

“Y-You’re doing so good, baby... You’re taking my dick like it was what you were born to do...” Obito purrs, staring down at his lover with nothing short of love for the blonde. He’s never done anything like this with another man before and he hopes that this is not the last time they do this. His thrusts are growing hard and sloppier the closer he comes to his release. He can feel it coming hard and fast, but he doesn’t care. All that matters to him now is the beautiful work of art laying underneath of him. 

“Y-You like that...? W-What about... when I do this...?” Obito slams right into Deidara’s prostate and he swears, he’s never heard Deidara’s voice grow that high. Damn, Obito needed to hear it again. Re-adjusting his hips, he slams his cock into that spot again and again, watching Deidara crumble beneath him.

Deidara couldn't process or think anymore, his mind was in a haze. His body felt sensitive all over, any slight touch or thrust had the younger man gasping and moaning, sometimes he would let out a loud yelp, holding onto Obito for dear life. "Your dick feels so warm and so hard inside of me, pounding me.." Deidara purrs to Obito. "I'm all yours Obito.. please do whatever you want to me.." He bit his bottom lip hard.

Obito smirks down at Deidara, grabbing the younger man’s hands and pinning them beside his head, interlacing their fingers and pounding hard at Deidara’s fragile body. He can feel Deidara clenching around him and he groans, his head spinning with pleasure. Without waiting much longer, he presses his lips against Deidara’s and he can feel his orgasm spilling out of him, wet and wild, filling Deidara up with his seed. Oh what a wonderful feeling that was. Obito moans into Deidara's mouth, grabbing the younger’s cock and jerking him off, wanting to bring the blonde to his release as well. “D-Do it, baby~...”

Deidara let out a loud moan as Obito filled him with his seed, he was in absolute pure bliss. Feeling Obito's hand wrapped firmly around his cock and jerking him had Deidara crying out. He was trying to bite back a moan but he couldn't control it anymore. "O-oh..Obito..I..." he breathed out. "I-I'm close..." All he wanted to do was cum, to get that relief.

Obito remains seated inside of Deidara, rolling his hips every so often to give Deidara the tight friction he knows the blonde is craving. Obito jerks Deidara hard and fast, staring down into his sapphire eyes and licking his lips sensually. “Come on, Dei... Y-You need to sleep, so you’d better hurry up, babe~...” Obito chuckles deeply, leaning down and biting down on Deidara’s other collarbone, beginning to mark him there, too.

Deidara yelps loudly still Obito biting at his collarbone. His dick was pulsing in Obito’s hand and he continued to jerk him off. Deidara arched his back and moaned at the ceiling and shouted his lover's name when he finally reached his orgasm, coating Obito’s stomach and chest with his seed.

Obito smiles and he pulls back, moving over and flopping down on the bed beside Deidara, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. He brushes his hand through his short, spiky hair and then he chuckles softly. “I’ve never heard your voice go that high, other than when you were arguing with Hidan...” Obito turns his head and looks at the flustered face of his beautiful lover. “I’m guessing you’re not cold anymore...?”

Deidara was trying to catch his breathing, coming down from his high. He almost forgot where they were. “I was just as surprised myself..” he replied, rolling onto his side to meet Obito’s gaze. “If you already know the answer, why ask? Of course I am idiot, after something like that why wouldn’t I?”

“You had me all hot and bothered..” he added, with a blush

Obito chuckles softly. He knows there is no bite behind Deidara’s insults. Deidara always resorts to insults and anger when he is flustered and Obito finds that he doesn’t mind at all. He shrugs, turning onto his side and securing his arm around the much smaller man, pulling him in close and kissing his forehead. “Oh, I know... I just wanted to hear you say it...” Obito carefully lays his head on the pillow and he gazes back into Deidara’s eyes softly. He brushes golden bangs out of his face and smiles. “So, what were you saying about there being ‘nothing between us’, hmm...?”

Deidara’s cheeks remained red and he averted his eyes. “I only said that because I was angry.. and that’s something that is not easy for me to admit..” he inhaled a deep breath. “But seeing as you were honest with me.. it would be hypocritical of me to not do the same. I have not been truthful.”

Obito smiles once again and then he yanks his lover closer to him, burying his face in Deidara’s hair. He can smell Deidara’s natural scent, earthy and fresh, the smell of shampoo and finally, sweat. “You had every right to be angry... But Deidara, I... I-I love you. I’ll never hurt you again...” Obito smirks softly. “Unless you want me to, that is~... Kidding, babe... Well, sorta...”

Deidara was stunned by Obito’s confession, he took the words straight from his mouth before he even got the chance. “Unless I say so otherwise” he added to Obito’s remark. “I guess you beat me to it.. you didn’t even give me a chance to say it, hm.” Deidara presses his palm against the scarred side of Obito’s face.

Obito leans into Deidara’s touch. He looks back at Deidara and he nods once. Deidara didn’t need to say it. He could feel it and he laughs as Deidara’s hand licks his cheek. He kisses Deidara on the lips. A chaste, simple kiss. Laying back down, Obito rests his hand on Deidara’s hip, admiring the marks he’d left along his neck and collarbones with a rather possessive smirk. “Do you want to sleep? I’ll keep watch... And in the morning, we can decide what to do next...”

Deidara settles resting close to Obito, his head on his chest. After coming back from the excitement Deidara’s body was slowing down, therefore so was he. The blond could barely keep his eyes open as they were growing heavy. “Either way I’ll be passing out soon..”

Obito moves his arm to wrap around Deidara’s shoulders, rubbing his arm softly. He stares up at the ceiling, wondering if he’d have just been patient all this time, if he’d always have gotten this lucky. “Don’t worry about it... Go to sleep, baby... I’ll talk to you in the morning...” Obito’s voice is soft, quiet and soothing. He closes his eyes and decides that he’d dose a little. 

He hasn’t slept in a little while, not since he faked sleeping on top of the Three Tails to piss Deidara off as Tobi. He keeps his senses on high alert. He doubts anyone will be looking for them just yet; they’re still supposed to be on a mission, after all. But it’s better to be safe than sorry.


	3. Chasing Truth and Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Deidara19023!

The following morning, Obito wakes before the sun has fully come up. His one remaining eye opens and he blinks in confusion for just a few moments before the events of last night come back to him. He doesn’t remember when, but at some point during the sex, Deidara’s nails had dragged down his back and he can feel the slight sting of those oh-so-wonderful scratch marks. He smiles a little. He supposes that was Deidara’s way of marking him, too. Turning his head, Obito admires Deidara. He looks so calm in his sleep. Small. Frail. Obito carefully disentangles himself from the blonde, pulling the blankets up and around Deidara’s nude body before making his way into the bathroom for a quick shower. He dresses in his usual gear and decides to sit and wait for Deidara to awaken. He knows Deidara quite well and if he’s not there when his little terrorist wakes up, he’s sure to get an earful.

Deidara isn’t really an early bird, so he likes to sleep in. And that’s only because he stays up late working on his art. He shifts and rolls onto his back, finally waking up. Though it took him a few minutes to gather himself. He had almost forgotten where he was until he looked over at Obito and remembered their night together. 

He wasn’t sure if it actually happened or if he dreamt it. 

Obito looks up at Deidara and he blinks. He hadn’t noticed those bright blue eyes staring at him until just now. No words were needed and the two instead smirk and then turn away. Obito stands up, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to his love. Brushing blonde locks away from Deidara’s face, Obito sighs. “We have a couple of options, if you’re up for them...” Obito bites his lip and then he looks up at the ceiling. “We run... or... or we return to Konohagakure... Nobody there knows I’m alive... but there’s one person who I’m sure I could get on my side... Although, you’re not going to like it...”

Deidara is a little stunned at the mention of konohagakure. “That’s your old village isn’t it?” He asked. He didn’t want to run away forever, he did that enough when he was a kid, he wasn’t keen on the idea but he was willing to hear him out. “And who might that be?”

Obito looks over at Deidara and then he sighs, turning away for a moment. He isn’t sure exactly how to say this so he looks out the window at the very distant horizon, just barely brimmed with the beginnings of the new day. “Back in Konoha, I was friends with... Kakashi Hatake. And I know he misses me, he visits the Memorial Stone every day. I guarantee he’d fight to get me a spot in the village, even if I brought you along...” Obito glances at Deidara and he raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure you remember Kakashi...”

  
  


“Oh yes, how could I forget? He’s the reason for one of my arms being ripped from my body. I still plan on getting him back for that, hm.” Deidara hissed, he really wasn’t one to forget and sure as hell knew how to hold a grudge. “Being with me might not give you a good chance Obito, they all know who I am and clearly see what I’m capable of and have done.” He sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Obito looks back at Deidara and then he raises an eyebrow once more, tilting his head. “Oh, yeah...? Well, I’m pretty sure they’ll forget all about you once they realize I’m responsible for not only the death of the Fourth Hokage, but his wife and all of the others who died the night the Nine Tails attacked.” Obito stands up and he looks back at Deidara over his shoulder. “Trust me, kid. If you’ve got a little blood on your hands, then I’m drowning in it.”

“You really want to blow your chances like that? You're better off if they don’t know what you’ve done. If you do our chances become very slim.” Deidara argues. “And do not call me kid, considering how you fucked me senseless last night.” Deidara smirked.

Obito licks his lips and then he turns back to Deidara, reaching down and gripping his chin softly, staring down at him for a long moment. “Yeah, I suppose they don’t need to know... But they’re not stupid. I was pretending to be Madara Uchiha...” Obito begins, then he kisses Deidara and leans back. “Fine, I won’t call you ‘kid’, but it’s cute how defensive you got...” Obito looks up at the ceiling and he sighs. “Evidently, I’m no good at pretending to be other people...”

Deidara shook his head and laughed to himself. “You're overthinking this. They never knew who was behind the mask.. unless you decide you want to disclose that information.” Deidara motions over to Obito, and presses himself against him, wrapping his arms around his torso. “However if you feel it’s necessary I won’t intervene, hm.” The blond responded softly.

  
  


Obito huffs a little. He’s always been bad about thinking of every single possibility. Even now, he wonders what exactly he’s going to do, how he’s going to do it, when and where. Obito turns his head and he sighs, kissing the top of his head. “I don’t know... I’ve done a lot of shit in my life. I’m not afraid to kill. If I didn’t need Sasori, I would’ve killed him, too.” Obito wraps an arm tightly around Deidara’s shoulders and holds him close. “And probably Hidan. That fucker was almost as annoying as you were. And together, it was like the Fourth Great Shinobi War had started.” Obito teases gently, hoping to ease some of the tension surrounding the situation.

“I’ve done shit too, for a very long time. Quit dwelling on the things that are out of your control and things you have done in the past. Stop worrying about the future. Best present, now. Only focus on what you can control in the present, I thought you would have learned that by now.” Deidara said, trying to ease his anxieties. He wasn’t much for comfort but perhaps he too has changed? Maybe not a lot, but even just a little to notice. 

“How many times am I going to have to drill this into your brain until you remember on your own, hm?”

Obito blinks. He takes a long, deep breath, calming his hammering heart and just listening to Deidara’s voice. It was soothing, like sweetened honey. Obito nods, his shoulders relaxing a little. “I-I know...” Obito whispers, although he is still trying to convince himself. “I trust you. And I believe that, too... I’m not worried about me, Deidara. But I will make heads roll if they try to do anything to you... And don’t pull the whole ‘I can handle it on my own’ crap. I never said you couldn’t. And I know you could. But I promised I would keep you safe and that’s what I’m going to do.” Obito stands up and he grabs Deidara’s clothes, handing them to him. “They’re dry. You should be good to go...”

Deidara stood in silence for a bit, taking in what he said. He was planning to interrupt before Obito pointed out what he already knew the blond would say. Obito was holding onto him so tightly afraid to let go, in fear that he would lose him as well, Deidara tried to see it from his point. He decided not to make a comment. “Alright.” He quickly threw on his clothes, staring down at his akatsuki cloak and decided it would be best to leave it behind.

Obito’s shoulders had tensed just a little. He’d been fully prepared for Deidara to snap back at him. It was a bit of a surprise to both of them that Deidara had just gone with it. Obito looks Deidara over. Deidara seems so much smaller without the cloak to hide the majority of his body. Pretty. All that golden hair flowing around his shoulders and down his back. “Dei...” Obito walks up to his lover and kisses his forehead softly. “We don’t have to go just yet. We have time...”

Deidara brushes some of his hair out, he thought to keep it down for once. He turns around and meets Obito’s gaze. “Time..? Why? Was there something else you wanted to do?” He was curious.

Obito looks Deidara over once more and then he shakes his head. “No... Well... Not exactly. I’m stalling, I’m sorry.” Obito leads the way out of the Inn and the two begin walking, neither of them saying anything for a little while. “I’m sure you could guess... but I sucked at being an Uchiha growing up. I was basically the black sheep of the family. The exact opposite of Itachi...”

“You seem pretty skilled now as an adult. But if you want me to be honest I could definitely see that for you during your youth.” Deidara chimed in. “But maybe that’s not a bad thing. I hate pretty much all Uchiha’s, but I don’t hate you.” Deidara’s soft blue eyes met with Obitos. He stays close to Obito’s side as they walk.

Obito looks back at Deidara and he smiles for a moment, turning to look up at the sky. Clear. Almost as if the storm from yesterday hadn’t existed at all. “Well, luckily for you, there’s only three of us left anyway. Two, if Itachi’s dumb plan to let Sasuke kill him goes off without a hitch. I heard Sasuke’s looking for him now. Killed Orochimaru or some shit. Bet you Kabuto’s up in arms right about now.”

Deidara nods to him. “That would be one less of a headache to worry about, still a shame I never got my revenge on Itachi, maybe I’ll go after his younger brother.” Deidara smirked at the thought, but then another thing entered his mind. “Did I ever tell you much about my upbringing?”

Obito turns and narrows his eyes at Deidara, sighing softly. “You‘re not going after Sasuke unless I’m with you... But no... no, you haven’t...” Obito looks down at Deidara and he softly takes Deidara’s hand into his own, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Deidara sighs. He knew he would object to him going on his own, and no matter how much he would try to convince him that he was more than capable, but the Uchiha was stubborn just as much as he was. He knows for certain that Obito is the only one that knows about him, everyone sees him as a male and doesn't question it further. “My parents were against my transitioning. Let alone being against my preferred preferences. They ridiculed me every day for it, calling me by that name I let die long ago. And I would like to say it got easier after I got into the academy, by force might I add. I just wanted to be an artist but I wasn’t even allowed to do that. I ran from my home and never looked back, becoming a missing nin, a terrorist if you will.”

“You are the only one who has ever seen me like that.. I was sure that it would have scared you off. I was ready for that.” He inhales a heavy breath. “And as for what you saw and what you did.. it wasn’t exactly real..”

Obito tilts his head and he looks down at Deidara. He knows that it makes sense. Deidara’s height, his curvy little body, his soft hands, it all made sense. But even so, Obito would’ve never turned him away, never judged him. Obito squeezes Deidara’s hand very softly. 

“Deidara...” Obito manages to say. He is awkward in these situations, but Deidara needed to know. “I... sort of always knew. But you know what...? I don’t give a damn who you are, who you used to be. You are Deidara. You are who I want, who I need. You are mine. Male, female... Whatever you want to be called, I will call you that. I want you to be happy. If this is what makes you happy, then you parents are shit for making you feel otherwise. You are perfect like this... I don’t care if it wasn’t real or not. You are so sexy to me and I wouldn’t have it any other way, just so you know...” Obito says all of this sincerely. 

He would’ve accepted Deidara even if he still had the female parts. It never mattered to him. It never will. Deidara is Deidara. And that’s what matters most.

Deidara’s eyes widened in shock at his response, he just stared at him dazed and having overwhelming feelings of emotions that he was not used to experiencing. “Obito..” he said almost in relief. He never cared who did or didn’t accept him as he was, but he did care if Obito did. Which is why he did what he did. Obito didn’t exactly see everything as it should have been but Deidara felt it all, a chill ran down his spine as he remembered. “Thank you..” was all the blonde could say.

“I have had my chest reduced.. but that is the only thing that has changed, down there.. it’s not what you think you felt.” He added

Obito blinks in shock and then he blushes in embarrassment. Whatever he had been touching had not been a dick and he finds that he doesn’t care either way. “Okay, that’s fine... Next time, maybe there’ll be a bit more foreplay and I can try tasting you.” Obito winks at his lover and gives him a rather seductive smile, only to chuckle teasingly. “I’m just trying to embarrass you. Anyway, we’re quite a ways off from the Land of Fire. It’ll take us a few days to reach it and then another few to make it to Konohagakure... So, since we have that time, maybe... maybe you were wondering about the scars...”

Deidara blushes and smirks. “I’m dying to know what that feels like..” he shudders a bit. “Keep talking and we may have to go for round two.” He teased, giving Obito a wink in return. “Actually yes I was wondering..” he hums.

Obito glances at Deidara and he nods, biting his lip. “I heard that doing the full transition could destroy your sex drive... So... if you never get a penis, I wouldn’t care, you know...” Obito thinks for a moment, wondering if Deidara could still conceive. He decides it’s not an issue at the moment and looks up at the sky thoughtfully.

“Well, let’s see”, He begins, “Kakashi had just received the title of Jonin and Minato-Sensei sent us out on our first mission alone with Kakashi as squad leader. At some point, we were ambushed... by Iwa nin, to be exact. Rin was kidnapped and Kakashi kept insisting we go on without her, but I reminded him in the most stern voice I could muster that if he was going to keep going on and leave a comrade behind, he was worse than scum, even if he was just following the rules. I was going to go alone if I had to...” Obito tries to recall the events of that day. Everything is a blur from this point on and he needs to recollect his thoughts. 

“So... I went off on my own. And I was scared. I was thirteen, still hadn’t activated my Sharingan yet and was basically useless. I got distracted and somehow alerted the Iwa ninja who had Rin captive that I was there. And right before I was about to probably get killed, Kakashi jumped in the way and lost his left eye in the process. I was horrified. It was my fault, how could I be so stupid...? So... because of that, I guess I unlocked the power of the Sharingan and Kakashi and I went in there together as a team for the first time ever and managed to rescue Rin. But then, backup arrived on the enemy side. They started to cave in the cavern we were in and right before Kakashi was smashed by a rock, I pushed him aside and it crushed me instead...” Obito looks up at the sky as he continues.

“I gifted my Sharingan to Kakashi as a present for him receiving the title of Jonin and... and they escaped together... I lost consciousness soon after and I guess... At some point, my body fell through the ground thanks to the Sharingan. Madara Uchiha found me... He was still somehow alive by the power of the Gedo Statue... Gross, I know... Anyway, he helped me heal. And about a year later, I saw what I believed to be Kakashi killing Rin... And I lost my damn mind... I found out later that it was a misunderstanding and I guess I... I still didn’t want to forgive him for not keeping her safe. In hindsight, perhaps it was all a ploy to manipulate me... Either way... it worked.”

He was surprised by each turn of events as Obito explained, he tries not to get jealous at the mention of Rins name and how he went nuts over her death, and the entire plan being directed around her, he couldn’t help it. He wondered if he was truly over her, but he didn’t want to derail him just because of his own insecurities. But now he knew everything leading up and processing it all now, it all came together and made sense. “It seems you went through quite a bit.. hard to believe you had survived after all of that.”

Obito nods in agreement. He couldn’t bring himself to wish he was dead anymore. All he wanted now was to find somewhere to live comfortably with Deidara. That’s all he needs now and that’s all he will search for. “Yeah...” Obito muses, his gaze drifting down to the ground for a few seconds. “I used to wish I would’ve died. I used to think about Rin all the time. When I think of her now, though, I feel nothing. Honestly, she never loved me like that anyway. I always knew. I just didn’t want to admit it. If she were here right now, I would’ve still found you. And although you’re young... I will always love you.” Obito gives Deidara’s hand a gentle squeeze and then he reaches into his bag, pulling out a rice ball wrapped in some paper. “Here. Eat.”

“Can you read my mind or something..? It’s very invasive, hm.” He accepted the rice ball from him and ate quickly, he didn’t eat the night before so he was a little starved. “That just means you have a hot young blond.” Deidara smirked at him and then directed his eyes to the sky. “I’m not sure how we would have crossed paths if things were different but I’m sure I’d still feel the same way..” he said softly, reaching to grab another rice ball. “Here, you should eat something too.”

Obito blinks at his lover, looking down at the rice ball in Deidara’s hand, his heart skipping a beat. He’d never been cared for in return like this and it is still so new to him. Sure, he didn’t need to eat as much but he knew it would make Deidara feel a lot more secure if he accepted it. 

“It’s not that I can read your mind, it’s just that I know you and I know your body language...” Obito reminds him, red spreading across his cheeks. He grins at Deidara, accepting the rice ball gratefully. “Thank you...” Obito eats a little slower than Deidara, admiring the scenery and the small man holding his hand so tightly. Deidara wasn’t wrong. Deidara is definitely the hottest little blonde he has ever seen. Oh, how his luck has changed. “You should wear your hair down more often... I’ll bet girls are jealous of how beautiful you are... You’re a sassy ass, but I’m stuck with you now, huh...?”

Deidara smirked and gave his hand a squeeze. “It appears so, but you love every piece of this ass.” The blonde said with confidence and pride. He brushed his fingers through his long locks. “It’s true.. you do know me pretty well. But you know Obito.. I can read you like a book.. you’re not very good at concealing your expressions and lying for that matter.” He teases, he moves from his spot and places him down on Obito’s lap. “But I know one thing you are great at..” he said suggestively.

Obito’s hands instinctively move to Deidara’s hips, lifting up his fishnet undershirt to rub his bare sides. He looks up into the blonde’s brilliant blue eyes and he tilts his head, pretending to be curious. “Oh, yeah...? And what’s that, baby...?” Obito had never seen Deidara be this confident and it was the sexiest thing he’s ever experienced. He could feel his pants growing tighter by the second and he shifted his hips just a little. He moves his hands down to Deidara’s thick thighs, giving him a gentle squeeze. “If I recall, you called me a ‘no-talent loser’... Have you changed your mind?” Obito smirks back at his lover. He could tell now that he isn’t drunk on love that Deidara indeed does not have male parts down below. It doesn’t bother him, rather it fascinates him.

Deidara’s body shivers, feeling Obito’s hands moving his shirt up and rubbing his sides. Everytime the Uchiha touches him it always takes him by surprise how quickly the blonde becomes all hot and bothered. “Oh I’m pretty sure you know..” Deidara whispers against his ear and gently bites his earlobe, traveling down to his neck and biting down and sucking on the rough skin. Obito marked him, and it was his turn to claim him.

The Uchiha gasps, letting out a deep moan from the feeling. Obito reaches into Deidara’s pants, feeling his crotch, slowly rubbing up and down his vulva and gasping. Deidara is already so wet and Obito feels his cock twitch in his pants. “O-Oh, shit, Dei...” He always knew Deidara was a dominance freak, but he didn’t think Deidara would be interested in sex out in the open. However, he can’t bring himself to care. If Deidara wants him to pound his pussy, by the grace of god, he will. “I can’t wait to touch you... Damn it, Dei, why do you have to be so fucking sexy...?”

Deidara gasps and moans at the contact sensation of feeling Obito rubbing him. The blond lifts up Obito’s shirt, sliding it up over his head and tossing it away, feeling up his chest and leaving a trail of love bites. “I want you to fuck me right here, right now.” He demanded with a heavy breath.

Obito nods quickly and he grabs Deidara by the back of the thighs, laying him down comfortably in the grass. Obito hurriedly pulls Deidara’s pants and leg warmers off, his shoes coming off as well. Obito leans back and he stares down at Deidara’s pretty parts, having never really seen anything like it before. “O-Oh, damn...” Deidara looked so perfect underneath of him and Obito wanted to just fuck him and make him take it. But he also wanted to taste him. Obito moves down, laying on his stomach and spreading Deidara’s legs. He could smell Deidara and he smells absolutely divine. “You look good like this...” Obito leans in and gently kisses at Deidara’s silky soft inner thighs, his arms wrapping underneath Deidara's legs and beginning to rub at his hips.

Deidara tangles his fingers in Obito’s hair, he couldn’t take the teasing. He was so desperate for Obito’s tongue, his fingers, his dick he didn’t care what. He was already so turned on and they’ve barely begun anything. “Taste me baby.. I know you are dying..” he grinned, leaning his head up to see where Obito was.

Obito smirks at Deidara, locking eyes with him, watching to see Deidara’s face when he does this for the first time. Leaning in, Obito licks a hot, wet stripe from his hole all the way up to his clit, just barely avoiding it. He wasn’t going to give Deidara the satisfaction just yet. “Mmm~... You taste so good...” Just as he thought he would. Obito dives in for more. Licking up and down slowly, letting Deidara get a feel for it. He was bathing in how delicious his boyfriend is. Every lick made Deidara’s body shiver in the most beautiful of ways and elicited pretty little moans from the blonde’s mouth. He rubs Deidara’s stomach softly, slowly up and down. He was going to make sure his boy would have this experience and never forget it.

Deidara’s breath hitches, throwing his head back and drowning in the pleasure that Obito was giving him, feeling his tongue licking up his clit caused his body to jerk, it was a spot that was sensitive for him. He couldn’t control the sounds that expelled from his mouth. He tugged on Obito’s hair a bit.

Obito smiles a little, able to feel the mouths on Deidara’s hands softly nipping at his scalp. It was a little painful, yet felt so good and Obito took that as confirmation to continue. He licks all over Deidara’s heated pussy, tasting every part of him. “God, you taste so good baby...” Obito toys with his hole, gently teasing the muscles and slowly licking all around it.

  
  


Deidara throws his head from side to side, unable to control his moaning. His boyfriend was making him feel so good and so aroused, and anytime he speaks to him in such manner it drives the blond wild, such pleasurable agony. It felt amazing beyond words could compare, he pulled obito into his pussy more and expelling a high yelp. "It's not fair that you get to taste me.. and I don't get to taste you. I wanna lick and suck on your dick until neither of us can take it anymore.."

Obito pulls out of Deidara’s pussy, his lower half of his face is covered in Deidara’s arousal and his cock pulsating in his pants and he leans back, rubbing Deidara’s hips softly. “O-Oh, okay... W-Well, how... how do you want to do this, baby...?” Obito purrs, making a show of licking his lips. “I’ll do this however you want...”

Deidara smirks, staring down at the tent in Obito's pants. He gravitates towards him pushing him down and his pants, taking his throbbing cock out. His eyes are full of lust as he gazes at Obito for a brief moment. "You just let me worry about that baby.." He grasps his hand firmly around his dick and slowly starts stroking, rolling his tongue along the head and down to the base.

Obito feels a searing pleasure racking up his spine, eliciting a loud, delicious moan from his parted lips. His face reddens and he leans back on one hand, the other coming up to push Deidara’s hair over his shoulder and out of the way. “A-Alright, but... b-but don’t hurt yourself, okay...?” Obito wondered if Deidara could do it. But he decided not to question his boyfriend and then they will play it by ear. Obito shivers. Deidara’s hands had those glorious extra mouths and he could feel the lips kissing at him softly. “O-Oh, shit...!”

His mouths on his palms licked along the base with each stroke, while his other hand worked on his balls. He had great advantage, he wanted to drive Obito wild with pleasure. He teases the head a little bit, pressing his lips to it and slithering his tongue in a circular motion. He loved hearing his boyfriend moan for him. "your so damn hard baby.." Deidara purrs and opens his mouth more and takes more of his cock

Obito’s moans are low and deep in his throat, coming out soft, but laced with ecstasy. The erotic sight of Deidara between his legs treating his cock with such care was such a turn on for him that he could feel a little bit of precum leaking from the tip. Brushing his fingers through Deidara’s golden locks, gripping hard when Deidara’s tongue swirls and applies just the right amount of pleasure, Obito closes his mouth and whines Deidara’s name loudly. “Y-You little shit...! D-Damn, y-you’re good at that...!” Obito praised. His hips roll against Deidara’s touch and he inhales sharply, sweat beading on his forehead along his hairline. “G-God, only you... c-could do this to me, Dei...” Obito stuttered out the best he could. His voice was so deep, rumbling in his chest, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps as he bathes in blissful agony. Deidara is doing so well that Obito would’ve thought he had done this before.

Deidara smirked with Obito's cock in his mouth, he lapped up the precum that was spilling from his head like he would never taste it again. He opens his mouth wider and takes Obito in his mouth as far as he is able to without provoking his gag reflexes. But Thankfully his was pretty good. He took him out of his mouth for a brief moment. "Am I making you feel good..?" He licks his lips seductively.

Obito is breathless with euphoria. His eyes have slid shut, his face reddening with every bit of pleasure that Deidara is causing him. He can feel those mouths all over his cock, licking at the tip, sucking on the base, massaging his balls. Damn, Deidara was giving him the full work-up. Obito cries out to the heavens, moaning out Deidara’s name and tugging on his hair. His cock throbs in the blonde’s mouth, pulsating with need. If Deidara keeps this up, he won’t be able to stop himself from coming. “Y-Yeah...! Y-You are...! G-Good boy~... I-I love you so damn much...!” Obito looks back down at his boyfriend, breathing hard and looking as though he’s been running a marathon.

  
  


Deidara felt satisfied by his responses, his mouth making a popping sound as he pulled Obito out. "I didn't know you could make such sounds Obito~" He teases gently, running the tip of his finger from the head of his cock, to the base. "I can tell you're getting close..but the only way you'll get to finish is if it's inside of me.." He smirks, sitting back up and enjoying the expression on his face, he looked wrecked just like he wanted.

Obito’s face is flushed red and he looks completely red and embarrassed, although mostly satisfied. Turning back to Deidara, he grabs the blonde’s slender throat and gently pins him down, giving him a warning squeeze, teasing the blonde a little. “Alright~... I’ll give you everything you need, baby boy...” And with that, Obito situates himself between Deidara’s spread legs, grinding his cock against his pussy, up and down slowly, the two of them letting out moans in unison from how sensitive they both are. “Y-You ready...?”

Deidara smirked, he didn't mind at all having his throat squeezed, it aroused him even more. Feeling Obito's cock rubbing against his pussy sent waves of chills all down his body, he wanted it so badly, he was aching and throbbing. "Y-yes.. I want you inside of me.." He said, letting out a desperate moan.

Deidara’s moans were like music to his ears. Obito groans deeply and leans down, kissing Deidara sweetly on the lips and pushing into his wet and ready hole with a loud, sensual squishing sound. Obito moans at the tight heat surrounding his cock, Deidara’s inner walls clenching around him like a glove. Obito moves down and moans low into Deidara’s ear, nibbling very softly on his lobe and then kissing just below his ear on a very sensitive part of his neck. “Damn, you feel so good... Even better than last night~...”

Deidara groaned once he felt Obito go all the way in, it was so warm, his pussy was drowning his cock. Deidara pushes his tongue against Obito's mouth, to gain access and evade him, swirling his tongue around with his, his arms and legs wrapped around Obito naturally, he tilted his head back so his neck was more exposed to Obito, he moaned softly and bites his bottom lip. "You surprise me at every turn..~"

Obito lets out such a beautiful, deep moan right into Deidara’s ear, kissing and nipping at his throat, sucking here and there to mark his boy up once again. He slowly begins to rock his hips, in and out of Deidara’s pussy, feeling him clench every so often, pleasure exploding in his body. “O-Oh, my god... D-Dei...! F-Fuck, you... y-you feel so fucking good...!” Obito was cursing like a sailor with every deep thrust and he knew that Deidara was fairing about the same as him.

Deidara began to love the idea of Obito marking him up every time they had sex, Obito was making sure that everyone knew who he belonged to and just the thought alone was causing his pussy to become more wet. Every time Obito's cock slammed back into him it caused the blonde to moan, almost a scream, and he didn't care who heard them. "O-Obito..!" Deidara yelled out his name and then again. "Your so fucking good.. it feels so amazing.." Deidara cried out. "I'm all yours..baby, do with me what you will."

Obito pulls back to look down at Deidara’s face. His cheeks are the prettiest shade of red, brilliant sapphire eyes half-closed and his tongue was hanging out. God, Obito could get high from staring at Deidara’s face alone. He never wants anybody else to see Deidara like this. Deidara was his and his alone. Nobody else was ever allowed to touch his boy. “D-Deidara...!” Obito bellowed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He slams his hips harder against Deidara’s own, feeling Deidara’s juices squirt out just a little, squishing around his thick cock, sliding in and out of the transgendered man like his life depends on it. “Y-You’re so good, baby... T-Taking it so well...”

Deidara reaches both his hands up and caresses his cheek, gazing into Obito's eyes, full of lust for sure. But also full of love. "I-I love you..Obito.." Deidara let it escape from his lips, finally he said it. He thought it would be difficult to admit something like that but, he was more relaxed so he could let himself go a bit, it's like being drunk and spilling truthful and heartfelt confessions, only Deidara was sober and drunk on Obito. He cried out in a moan as he slammed his hips harder into him. If it was possible to break someone Obito would have succeeded already. The feeling of Obito's cock forcing itself in and out of Deidara and each time it came back it was like a wave of shock to his body.

  
  


Obito could’ve came right then and there from the breathless confession, but he forced his orgasm back a bit, forcing his lips upon Deidara’s with as much passion as he could muster. God, how he was in love with the artist. Nothing could stop him now. Everything he needed, everything he wanted... it’s right here before him, accepting him with no judgement and open arms. Obito groans and cries Deidara’s name, pounding ruthlessly into that special spot inside of Deidara, hitting it again and again until he knows Deidara is seeing white. 

All he wants is for his name to roll off that pretty pink tongue, to hear Deidara’s voice reach new heights and to know that he is the reason for all of it. “I-I know, Dei...” Obito barely manages our, his hips stuttering hard against Deidara’s. His heart hammers in his chest and he swears it might give out. But he’ll be damned if he dies now. Gripping the back of Deidara’s head, he pushes his tongue against the blonde’s, knowing from Deidara’s body language that he is desperately close to the edge.

Deidara wrapped his arms tightly around Obito, his legs still remained around his body and forcefully pulled him tighter to him, ensuring he couldn't pull away. He didn't want to lose the feeling of Obito's cock, he was sure he couldn't survive a moment without it. 

The blonde moans desperately into his mouth, rolling his tongue against his boyfriends. Obito's name rolled off his tongue, it was almost like a cry but you could tell he was enjoying it, the agonizing erotic torture Obito was putting him through. His body felt it was floating, it felt numb everywhere else besides below his waist. His back arched and his eyes rolled back, continuing to frantically moan, moaning for him. It felt as if he was intoxicated, completely over the edge.   
  
Obito couldn’t take it anymore. His body felt as if it was catching on fire from the inside out. Everywhere Deidara touched him, lightning raced through his skin, shocking his nervous system and sending the bolt straight to his dick. He throbs inside of Deidara and he feels as light as a feather. He is dizzy with the erotic sight before him. Deidara’s face is so beautiful, sweaty and red, hair splayed out around him almost as if the sun itself had landed behind the blonde. He can’t hold on anymore, his resolve is quickly slipping and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he explodes. 

He groans and he grits his teeth. He slams into Deidara’s sweet spot one last time and that’s it for him. He releases deep inside of Deidara, filling him up and feeling Deidara tightening around him, locking him into place. He growls softly, deep in his throat, leaning down and biting down hard on Deidara’s shoulder, eliciting the most beautiful of sounds from his boyfriend. He rolls his hips, desperate to get Deidara off. He needed to make Deidara come. It was the new plan. The new goal he has. And he knew it was only a matter of time. He needed Deidara more than he needed air.

Deidara could feel him release inside of him, filling him all up with his seed. His breathing quickened and his volume only increased louder. If somebody didn't hear them he was going to be really surprised. His body was shivering, but he couldn't feel it, he couldn't even notice even if he wanted to. He felt his pussy squeezing tighter and tighter and then a sudden burst rushed through his body, his head was pulsing and his vision was out of focus, a complete feeling of euphoria. He cried out Obito's name one last time and he was gone, spilling all over Obito's cock as he finally reached his orgasm. Like his limbs have turned to clouds, and his core has turned to honey, and like he was sinking into a warm bath. He was trying to come down from his high so he could focus his breathing, but god he was just breathless.

Obito has to hold his hand beside Deidara’s head, struggling not to collapse and possibly crush his boyfriend. Obito groans, pulling out of Deidara and then he pulls his pants up, falling down beside him on the ground and staring up at the sky, breathing heavily. 

The clouds speeding by remind him of when and where they had just done this, bringing a satisfied smile to his face. Obito turns his head to stare at Deidara, a feeling of love overwhelming him, so powerful that not even Kamui could have saved him from it, crashing into his body like a strong wave during a storm. 

Deidara was his and his alone. He needed no one else. He wanted no one else. He yearned for no one else. All he could see was Deidara. That’s all he’s ever wanted. “Damn...” Obito's brain was so foggy that he couldn’t come up with any other words. That was it. He was fried from ecstasy and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to live his old life again.

Deidara was slowly coming down from his high, slowly opening his eyes he was met with the bright blue sky. He blinked, almost confused for a moment but when he felt Obito beside him he remembered where they were. He sighed softly, unable to contain a smile. He was down and out for a while, there would be no round three for a bit, at least until he could get the feeling back in his pussy and his legs. He laughed at Obito's response. "Yeah..that's about right.. you really did a number on me..I don't think I can move, not even slightly."

Obito smirks at that. He never really knew if he was considered big or small. But he knew he was definitely too big for Deidara’s small body and he was rather pleased to hear that he’d fucked his boyfriend up in such a good way. Sitting up, Obito licks his lips and looks up at the sky once more. The sun is beginning to set and Obito knows that this is Deidara’s favorite time of the day. Leaning back on his hands, Obito finds thoughts beginning to run wild and he looks down at his boyfriend curiously. “Hey... There was something I’ve been wondering... Are you... Can you... Is there a chance you can still conceive...?”

  
  


Deidara never really gave it much thought, I mean in the past he wondered.. but he didn't think anybody could ever want him so he never cared to know if he could. "Well.. I do still have female parts.. and I still do get my time of the month despite the transition.. so I wouldn't ride out the possibility. I possibly still could.." He looked at Obito, a bit worried of his reaction considering what they just did.

Obito blinks and he looks at Deidara, eyes wide. “W-Wait... You still have a period...? Holy shit, it makes so much sense now!” Obito chuckles softly when Deidara’s hand makes contact with his arm. He smiles teasingly at his lover and then shrugs his shoulders softly. “I’m playing with you... If you get pregnant, I’ll stay by your side regardless. I love you so much, Dei... You don’t have to give me that look, okay, baby...?”

Deidara didn't expect that from him, he expected a little bit of a freak out, but he looked so calm and so at ease. "There's a good chance I could be because we didn't use any protection, but only time will tell.." Deidara sighs, making an attempt to sit up and see if he could move and gather his clothes so he wasn't completely naked anymore. "Why aren't you freaking out..? if I am this is going to change a lot of things.. and we already have a lot yet to do.."

Obito blinks and then he looks over at Deidara, raising his eyebrows. “Is the great ‘live in the moment’ Deidara thinking about the future...? Oh, Deidara...” Obito turns and kisses his lover’s forehead very softly. “There is no need to freak out. Nothing has happened yet. And besides, it would be my fault anyway. I knew the consequences. If we have a little one running around, then I’ll just be blown to hell because I guarantee they’ll inherit your anger issues.”

"s-shut up..!" He hissed, feeling embarrassed. Deidara didn't hate the idea of having something that was half of Obito and half his. But he wasn't ready to admit that to Obito. He was young and 19 and he had not the first clue about children or how to raise one, but what was this bubbly feeling in his stomach that he was trying to ignore, he pressed his hand against his stomach and leaves it there. "I'm sure they'll inherit your stupidity," Deidara smirked.

“Ouch, kitty’s got claws.” Obito chuckles out, feigning offense. He places his hand on Deidara’s thigh and rubs softly. Oh, how he wanted to just take a bite out of Deidara’s thick thighs. He refrains and instead removes his hand and watches the first stars beginning to appear in the darkening sky. “I may be stupid, but I’m hot and you know it.”

Deidara slightly rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes.. don't get so cocky, hm. obviously we have already concluded that you are, otherwise I wouldn't have come onto you twice." The blonde stuck out his tongue and changed his focus to the sky as more stars began to appear and the soft colors of the sunset washed over in darkness.

Obito smirks a little, glancing at Deidara from the corner of his eye, then he turns his gaze back to the sky, licking his lips with a soft sigh. “Alright, alright... I’m sorry.” Obito wasn’t sorry in the least. He loves messing with Deidara and teasing his lover. It always gives Deidara this beautiful, flustered look and Obito lives for it.

Deidara scooted himself closer to Obito, and curled close to his lover as the change in temperature dropped. "you are an ass sometimes you know what, hm." He presses a soft kiss to his lips. "but you are mine." He said with a wide smirk. He rested his head against his chest, trying to get himself comfortable. "What are we going to do once we reach Konoha..? how many more days do we have?"

Obito makes room between his legs and pulls Deidara back against his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind and planting soft kisses along the side of his neck. “I’m not sure... Maybe a week at the latest.” Obito’s nerves have begun to run wild. He didn’t know how the Leaf would react to his sudden “revival” or the presence of Deidara at his side. He leans back and he sighs. “You know, if anybody ever touches you... after you’ve beat the ever-living crap out of them, I’m killing them. And if you ever feel unsafe, I swear to god, I will do anything in my power to make you feel secure and happy...”

  
  


Deidara's cheeks turned pink, he nuzzled his head back against Obito's chest, feeling his strong arms wrapped around him made him feel secure. He felt vulnerable which he never wanted to feel that way because in his eyes that was a sign of weakness. But with Obito he was able to let down his walls and let him in. He couldn't help but laugh at his threats to be made if anybody fucked with him. "you are worrying too much.. I will be fine Obito.." He says softly to him.

  
  


Obito holds Deidara tightly, burying his face in the side of his boyfriend’s neck. He nods once, although in the back of his mind, he still feels afraid of losing Deidara. He takes a deep, shaking breath. Obito’s eye slides shut and he breathes in Deidara’s earthy, natural scent. He has never known love before and he’s terrified of losing it. “Maybe I am... But I really do need you... I can’t live without you...”

Deidara presses his hand against the side of his head and gently strokes the side of his cheek. "Who says you are going to have to live without me? I'm not going anywhere. stop thinking such idiotic things. You know I don't make a promise unless I am 100% certain. And I promise to stay by your side as long as I live. And love you until my last breath." He tries to comfort and 

reassure him. Not something he was particularly good at but Obito needed to hear this.

  
  


Obito nods, drinking in Deidara’s words like a fresh breath of air. He leans into Deidara’s touch, feeling the way his hand lingers and smiling to himself. He had gotten in on that cold heart of his and his name was etched into Deidara’s bones. Turning his head away, Obito stands up and looks down at Deidara, able to tell that his lover’s legs are still quite shaky. “Alright, up you go.” Without waiting for Deidara to respond, he hooks his arms under Deidara’s legs and his shoulders, hoisting him up and against his chest. “Time to keep walking. I got some rest last night, so I’m good for a while. You, however, look exhausted.”

Deidara was caught off guard when Obito picked him up without warning. Didn't even give him the chance to object. "I am fine! and you don't need to carry me, hm." He pouted, but in truth he was completely spent, he could fall asleep in any spot if he could. But he wasn't going to admit that to Obito. "You'll get tired after carrying me for a long period of time."

Obito looks down at Deidara and then he tilts his head curiously. “Dei... You weigh almost nothing. I can barely tell I’m carrying you, you know... Now stop being so stubborn and just go to sleep.” Obito readjusts Deidara in his arms and walks as though he isn’t carrying anything at all. Even if Deidara weighed more than he did, he’d never have complained. He loves Deidara too much and would do absolutely anything for him.

Deidara wanted to snap back at him but for the life of him he couldn't find the strength to stay awake. He hated it when Obito was right, and he would never tell him that he was either. He nestles his head against his boyfriends broad chest and feels himself going in and out of consciousness. And it must have been a good sleep because he didn't even remember doing it, or remember Obito carrying him.


	4. Chasing for one or two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanted to keep this one a little bit shorter, not to overwhelm you with too much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Deidara19023!

Obito had carried Deidara all night long and, thanks to his persistence, the two had just passed through the border of the Land of Fire. One step closer to the rest of their lives. Obito can feel Deidara shifting in his arms and he looks down at him, smiling a little. “Hey, babe... You awake...? We’re getting close to a tea house... It has baths, too, so I figured we could stop for a while so you could get clean and eat something.” Obito keeps his voice quiet. He knows Deidara hates loud noises when he’s just woken up and he doesn’t want to startle his boyfriend.

  
  


Deidara slowly opened his tired eyes, it was early morning as far as he could tell, he grumbled a little bit being awoken but he had slept for a while so he couldn't complain. "did you really travel all night?" He asked, a little surprised. Obito must have some good endurance because he didn't look the slightest bit fatigued. Those Senju cells really did their job, didn't they? "A tea house..?" Deidara repeated. "I'm not opposed to the idea since we don't really have a time limit."

Obito wasn’t afraid to admit that he had, indeed, traveled carrying his boyfriend all night. He’d carry Deidara to the ends of the Earth if he had to. “M’kay. Well, we’re almost there, Deidara. Just hang tight, okay?” Obito smirks at his partner and then, upon reaching the edge of the trees, he stares at the tea house for a few moments, activating his Sharingan and searching for any familiar chakra signatures. Upon finding none, he blinks his eye back to dark onyx and looks down at Deidara. “Can you walk...?”

Deidara nodded softly to him. “Yeah, I should be okay now.” He helps himself down out of Obito’s arms. A little wobbly at first but once he started walking he was okay. He wasn’t keen on being around the civilians but that would be something he would have to get used to, wouldn’t he?

Obito reaches up and reaches behind Deidara’s head, untying his scored Iwa headband and tucking it into his pocket. “Just for right now... Bear with me, okay...?” Obito checks in and then grab Deidara’s hand, leading him up to their room for the day and then he tilts his head over at his boyfriend. “Would you rather eat or bathe first...?”

Deidara nods quietly to him. It was probably better off that way. The headband didn’t represent who he was, only what he was forced to be. “I would like to bathe first, after yesterday I’m feeling a bit gross but not in a bad way.” He said softly. “Would you want to join me, hm?”

Obito looks over at Deidara and he nods once. The baths he’s paid for were supposed to be private but he couldn’t be too sure and absolutely nobody is allowed to see Deidara naked beside him. He smiles at his boyfriend and leads the way to the baths, closing and locking the door behind him, turning back to Deidara and looking him over. “You first...” Obito chuckles softly and then he pulls his shirt over his head. “I’m teasing you... I’ll help you...” Obito grabs the bottom of Deidara’s undershirt and pulls both the fishnet shirt and his cropped tank top off, tossing them to the floor.

  
  


Deidara knew the baths were private, but on the off chance that somebody would show up he was almost certain Obito would lose his shit right after Deidara beat the ever-living crap out of them or threaten them with one of his sculptures. He’s blown up buildings before and he wasn’t afraid to do it again. “You don’t need to help me so much Obito, I’m capable of doing things myself, hm.” He reminded him

  
  


Obito feels his cheeks heating up and he feels that it’s finally time to admit the real reason why he’s been so up in Deidara’s business lately. “Deidara... I figured you’d have guessed it by now, but...” Deidara’s curious expression goads Obito on. “I’m using this as any excuse to be near you, to touch you. When I’m this close to you... my heart starts pounding. When I touch you... my skin gets hot...” Obito gently cups Deidara’s cheeks and he leans down to kiss him softly on the lips, lingering for a moment before he pulls back. “And when I kiss you... it’s like I feel whole again... But if you really want me to stop, I will... I know you’re capable of taking care of yourself.”

Deidara didn’t realize that, but it kind of made sense when he thought about it. “I hadn’t realized that was the reason why you are always glued beside me and wanting to be close. And of course I enjoy it..” he says, stroking his boyfriend's cheek with the back of his hand. “And don’t get offended when I ask, why do you want to be near me so much? You know I’m always going to be with you, plus we will have all the time in the world for those things, yeah?”

Obito smiles down at Deidara. He’s lost somebody once. He wasn’t prepared to do it again and he would go to whatever lengths he had to in order to prevent that loss again. Looking down at Deidara, he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’m old. There’s no real reason to explain why... But I’ve been alone for many, many years. How long has it been now...? Seventeen years? Yeah...” Obito looks a little conflicted and he bites his lip, a nervous habit he needs to break. It tugs are the scar that runs through his lip and he knows it’s unnecessary to cause himself this bit of discomfort. “I’ll give you space. I’m clingy. That’s all.”

Deidara shook his head. “Don’t be an idiot. I never said I wanted you to give me space.” He pinched his cheek a little hard. “I know you are afraid to lose again.. but I told you I’m not going anywhere, I’m here and you’ll never be alone again. He grabs hold of Obito’s hand and squeezes it tight. “And you’re not that old..” he smirks. “Still hot as hell for almost being in your 30’s.”

Obito rubs his cheek absently with his free hand, looking away, a little flustered by Deidara’s compliment. However, despite this, he is deeply comforted by the blonde’s words and he wisely decides that arguing with Deidara is a battle he will probably almost never win. Squeezing Deidara’s hand just as tightly, he smiles a crooked smile and then pulls away, stripping down completely and climbing into the bath, sinking in and closing his eyes. “Understood, Captain.”

“That better not be a new thing you are calling me now, hm.” Deidara sighed, sinking himself into the bath beside Obito. Enjoying the warmth of the water, his body was a tad sore so this would help. He knew Obito would be on edge until they got to Konoha, so until then he would need to keep his nerves at bay. Which wasn’t hard for the blonde considering all the other times. He rested his head back, his hair was pulled up so it wouldn’t get wet. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly. He was so relaxed he could have fallen asleep again, actually, even though he slept for a long period he was still fatigued.

Obito glances at Deidara and he smiles a little. He had purposefully called Deidara “captain”, remembering that Deidara had actually been a Jonin captain in the Demolitions Unit of Iwagakure’s Explosion Corps. Quite impressing, considering how young Deidara had been at the time. However, Obito knew that Deidara didn’t like talking about Iwa and he would refrain from saying something like that again. The first time, he knew he would get away with. However, there is absolutely nothing stopping Deidara from blowing his ass up if he oversteps his boundaries. 

Deidara seems at ease and Obito wishes he could say the same. He’d bitten his nails to the nail beds and he now resorted to chewing on his bottom lip. His thoughts were distant and he finds that he is staring at something across the way, unable to tear his gaze away from it.

Deidara noticed that Obito was staring at something, curious. The blond tilted his head. “What are you staring at Obito? Something on your mind?” He tilts his head.

Obito blinks. He has to think for a moment to realize that Deidara was talking to him and he turns and stares at his boyfriend for a long moment, trying to process the jumbled mess of words. Finally, he realizes what Deidara had said and he forces a half-smile. “I’m not staring at anything... As for what’s on my mind... Well... I-I don’t know... Konoha... you... Kakashi... I’m just wondering if this is really the right thing to do... In the back of my mind, I know it is. But I just... if they try to separate us or harm either one of us, I won’t be able to control myself. You haven’t really seen me angry yet and I would prefer it if you never had to...”

“I know I sound like a broken record but.. you can’t worry about something that hasn’t happened yet, and it may not happen. We won’t know the outcome until then. But thinking about it is just going to drive you crazy.” He cups Obito’s face in his hands and stares at him, offering him a smile. “Nobody will separate us..” he shook his head. “Instead of thinking of that why don’t we think about our future and tell me what you see.” His question was redundant to his first statement but he just wanted to take Obito’s mind elsewhere

Obito looks back into Deidara’s eyes and he lays his hands over top of Deidara’s. “That’s alright, Deidara... I love you and I appreciate what you’re doing. But it’s fine. I’m okay. Just relax. If you’re still tired, doze a little.” Obito didn’t want to think too much into the future yet. He was playing by Deidara’s beliefs and he didn’t want Deidara to pretend, even if it was meant to make him feel better. “How about you? How are you feeling right now?”

Deidara settled himself close to Obito, resting a head on his shoulder. He wasn’t completely convinced that he was okay but he was going to let it go this time. “Honestly I’m so fatigued even though I got plenty of sleep. And I had a hint of nausea earlier.. but besides that I’m fine.” He said, not giving it much thought.

Obito is too dense to really think about what Deidara had said either. He passes it off as Deidara being hungry and he looks down at his boyfriend. The warm water is really soothing for the both of them and Obito sighs to himself. “Are you sick...?” Obito’s hand comes up to rest gently against Deidara’s forehead, although it’s hard to tell if he’s warm or not considering the temperature of the water. “Maybe you’re just hungry... We were technically on a mission before this, so it could be that you’re a little worn out...”

Deidara exhales deeply. “Yeah that’s probably it.” He didn’t want to read into it too much but somewhere in the back of his mind he had an idea. But he wanted to deny that. This couldn’t happen, not now. “Maybe if I eat something I’ll feel better.” He added. He was hoping food would fix him.

Obito stands up and he grabs Deidara’s hand, pulling him out of the bath and back into the room, both of them getting dressed. Obito leads Deidara down to the restaurant and he sits back in his seat, watching with his eyes opened wide as Deidara just about orders the whole damn menu. Of course, he knew Deidara was hungry, but this was a little excessive. “Uh... Dei... Are you... feeling alright..?”

Deidara glared up at Obito, shooting daggers at Obito from across the table, placing the menu down. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you feeling alright, hm” there was a hint of attitude in his tone, which changed drastically compared to a few moments ago.

If looks could kill, Obito would be dead right about now.

Obito raises an eyebrow and he rolls his shoulders a little. Obito wasn’t stupid enough to tease Deidara about it being his “time of the month”, especially not when Deidara was now apparently annoyed with him. He breathes out slowly, shrugging his shoulders lightly. “I mean... I-I... I’m not... NOT okay, if you catch my drift...” Obito decides not to push his luck and he looks away, staring at the far wall. “Never mind. Just, uh... Forget about me. Everything’s fine!”

Deidara continues to stare Obito down. Once the food had arrived Deidara wasted no time, like he had not even anything for days, you would have thought. He was able to satisfy his hunger and cravings. And like a flick of a switch suddenly he was in a better mood, he looked at Obito a bit confused. 

“Why are you acting weird?” He asked him so casually like he didn’t even want to kill him not even 15 minutes ago.

Obito stares at Deidara as if the blonde has miraculously grown a second head. Perhaps even that would’ve been more realistic than Deidara’s sudden mood swings. Obito offers a bemused smile and then he waves his head dismissively. 

“N-Nothing... Nothing at all, babe...! Aha...” Obito lets out some nervous laughter and then he leans back in his seat with a soft sigh. Oh, boy, what in the world had he gotten himself into?

Deidara leans back into his chair, allowing his food to digest. “You know you are not a very good liar, not sure why you try.” He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “I can read you like a letter. And I thought you told me you’d never lie to me again hm?”

Obito sighs softly. Oops. He looks down at the table and then he leans forward. “Alright... Just... don’t get upset... You sort of... Well, you... It was like you were extremely mad, ready to blow the whole place up, then you ate all of that food and now you’re... like... I don’t know... chipper. It’s just... I don’t know, are you sure you’re not sick or something?” 

Obito raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, concern written across his face. “You were about to kill me one moment and then the next, you looked ready to kiss me.”

Deidara sat there for a moment so he could process Obito’s honesty about how He had been acting. He pondered for a little bit until it hit him. “What day is it..?” He looked up at Obito suddenly tense and ridden with anxiety.

Obito looks Deidara over and he begins to feel on edge. He doesn’t like the look Deidara is giving him and he blinks, thinking for a moment. “Uh... Tuesday... the... um... fourteenth...?” Obito glances over at a calendar hanging in the restaurant for confirmation and then he looks back at Deidara, his onyx eye alight with concern. “What’s the matter...?”

Deidara’s eyes widen once he realized how much time had passed, he looked up at Obito with worry. “I...I think I’m late Obito..” he bit his bottom lip nervously, placing his hands on his lap and having a million thoughts racing through his head.


	5. Chasing A Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure how many more chapters this is gonna have. Nor do I know how long this will be but enjoy~!

Obito looks a little confused for a moment. “Oh...” Then, his eyes widen and he literally falls out of his seat. A few people turn to stare at him, but all he can think about is Deidara and what they may have just done. Standing up, he grabs Deidara by the hand, throwing some money on the table to pay for the bill. 

“Okay, okay, don’t worry just yet. Could just be... a coincidence! Ahaha...” Obito didn’t sound convinced. He looks back at Deidara and releases his hand, turning to face him fully. “How do we, uh... know? Check? Find out?”

Deidara felt uneasy seeing Obito so frantic and al over the place. Apart of him was afraid, afraid to know, and how Obito will react. He tries to not show how concern, not to show it in his face. “A doctor would probably be more accurate..” he hastened, squeezing Obito’s hand tightly

Obito suddenly realizes that he is probably frightening Deidara and he places a hand gently on his shoulder. “Okay... Sorry, baby...” Obito’s voice is much softer and he appears calmer, although he is internally freaking out. 

Leaving the tea house, Obito travels with Deidara to the next town, thankfully too small and useless to have heard Deidara’s name on the breeze, where he takes Deidara to a doctor and is, unfortunately, left out in the waiting room with his hand supporting his cheek. He is impatiently tapping his foot and he looks up at the clock on the wall. 

‘These damned nurses think I’m some sort of child molester because Deidara appears so young... How rude.’ Obito finds himself thinking. He could’ve killed them where they stand the moment they denied him access and he knows Deidara was just as freaked out. They’d shared a glance and then off Deidara had gone. That was half an hour ago. Which felt more like an eternity to Obito.

One of the nurses had opened the door and greeted Obito, gesturing her hand to the open entrance. Deidara was lying down on the bed they had provided, fiddling with his hands, wishing he could distract his mind with his art but he didn’t want to risk that. His nerves calmed a bit once he saw Obito again.

Obito gives Deidara a small smile, walking over and grabbing his hand. He looks up at the nurse and gives her a rather stern look. “I’m assuming you have something to tell us or did you just keep us waiting this long for the fun of it?” Obito is rarely rude to strangers, but he had been kept waiting and he was no better than Sasori when it came to impatience.

The nurse bows her head and she sighs to herself. She turns her attention to Deidara and she offers a polite smile. 

“Well, Deidara, we ran some blood tests, as you know. The results came back and it seems that your suspicions were correct. You are indeed pregnant. You were also experiencing some hypoglycemia during pregnancy, which basically means you were anxious and confused and you said you experienced excessive hunger, right? That would explain that. We’ve prescribed some medication for you to take but we recommend that you limit your traveling during this time.”

Deidara squeezes Obito’s hand tightly, his nerves were back again. He had known it but he didn’t want to believe it. It was as much of a shock to him as it was to anyone who would be expecting. He looked to Obito to read his expression and was on the edge of his seat, desperately wanting to know what he thought. Or what his reaction might be. Deidara didn’t want to stop traveling, not when they are so close.

Obito looks up at the nurse. He’d been sort of expecting this and he looks back at Deidara, narrowing his eyes sternly at the blonde, almost as if begging him to not argue with the woman. “Okay, miss. Where can I get the medicine?”

“Oh, I have it right here!” The nurse gives Obito a small bag with a few bottles and then she crosses her arms and checks off her board, looking satisfied. “Well, I suppose I can send you on your way. But remember, limit your travel!”

“Got it.” Obito helps Deidara to his feet and leads him out of the hospital, glancing back at Deidara once they are at the edge of town. “Are you okay?”

Deidara remained silent as they walked out of the establishment even when they were out of reach from the small secluded village. “Y-yeah.fine..” he tries to sound convincing but he fails miserably, it felt like his heart was pounding inside his head, he could feel a bit of tension coming on. His mind racing with a million questions for Obito.

Obito can sense the desperation radiating from Deidara and he turns around, grabbing Deidara and guiding him to a tree, helping him to sit down. Obito takes his seat in front of Deidara and he leans forward, grabbing Deidara’s hand and softly cupping it between his own. “Deidara... Talk to me. Whatever’s on your mind... Don’t hold it in...”

Deidara averted his eyes for a bit and sighed deeply. He wasn’t the type to be really insecure and uncertain, let alone talk about the things that make him vulnerable. “I need to know what you are thinking.. what you think of this..” he made a loud gulp. “This is real.. our.. child..” just saying it aloud was weird, but it was the truth. “Do you.. even want it..?” He was feeling doubtful, he was pouring out how he felt and it terrifies him so.

Obito looks down at Deidara and then he places a finger over Deidara’s lips, shushing him very, very softly. “Deidara... Don’t you ever, for one second, think I don’t want a child with you...” Obito smiles at his boyfriend, rubbing Deidara’s shoulders softly. “It was surprising, sure. But that doesn’t mean it’s not what I want. Besides, if I wait any longer to have kids, they’ll think I’m their grandpa...”

Deidara was just on the verge of tears, damn the hormones he thought to himself. But as soon as he was reassured by his boyfriend he couldn’t contain a laugh. “If we waited too long I’m sure your sperm count would have dropped.” He laughed again. He buried his face into Obito’s chest and gripped onto him tightly. The pounding in his head had faded and he felt like he could breathe again.

Obito secures his arms around Deidara and he rubs his back, soothing strokes up and down. He kisses Deidara’s hair, knowing how badly Deidara needs him at the moment. 

“Baby... I’ve got you, okay...? I’m not leaving you and I’m not scared... Okay, a little bit, but I would never not want a child with you, darling...” Obito pulls back and cups Deidara’s cheeks, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“But we’re listening to that woman and we’re only traveling when you’re feeling okay. And right now, you’re not. So we’re finding someplace to stay for the night, you’re taking this medicine and you’re resting. And so help me Deidara, if you argue with me on this, I’ll have to go all ‘Uchiha’ on you and I know you won’t like that...”

Deidara wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hit him or kiss him. Between being comforted and then being threatened if he decided to argue with his partner. And normally he would, he pouted. “Fine fine.. I won’t argue.. but doesn’t mean I will like it..” he grumbled. “And what the hell is going all Uchiha on me?? You’ve never used that phrase, hm.” The blonde crosses his arms over his chest.

Obito smiles a little. He was only teasing Deidara but perhaps Deidara had taken it seriously. “Deidara, you know I would never, EVER use the Sharingan on you, other than perhaps to see the chakra of the baby. Honestly, that’s most likely why I didn’t notice... Whenever I’ve used the Sharingan around you, I’ve turned away from you...” Obito looks thoughtful and then he smirks down at Deidara. 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re a little hormonal right now. I’m an idiot, you know that I tend to speak before I think.”

Deidara took a calm breath before he spoke. He’d be overreacting a lot to things, and 10x worse then when he’s normal. He didn’t want Obito to have to hide the one thing that made him who he was. “I don’t want you to hide it Obito..” he shook his head. “I know you wouldn’t..I-I trust you..” he said, looking directly into his eyes. “So show me them.. Obito. I don’t want you to hide anything from me..”

Obito looks back at Deidara for a moment, then he nods and closes his eyes for a moment, the familiar sound of the Sharingan activating echoing around the still air as Obito’s eyes open, revealing the glowing red that Deidara has hated in the past. 

Obito stares back into Deidara’s eyes and then he looks down at himself. His inner chakra is a deep, cool blue. Turning to look at Deidara, Deidara’s seems to have a yellow tint to it. Looking down, he can just barely make out the chakra of their baby. The color is a cool, vivid green and Obito’s heart seems to flutter. 

“Oh... Wow... A-Amazing...” Obito looks back into Deidara’s eyes, smiling very, very softly. “Your chakra signature has this beautiful, sunlit tint to it...”

Deidara stares at Obito and his Sharingan. The thing he hated for so long and swore himself he’d never look at one again. He doesn’t flinch even a little. Deidara caresses the side of Obito’s scarred face. “I had no idea the Sharingan allowed you to see colors of chakra,” Deidara said in surprise. He was honestly impressed which was rare. He smiled back at Obito. “Could you see their chakra?” He asked, referring to the baby.

Obito smiles softly, looking down at Deidara’s stomach and nodding. “Yeah, I can... My chakra is deep blue... Yours is tinted yellow... The baby’s is a beautiful green... Like the ocean reflecting the light... Caught in between the bottom of the sea... and the sun... A perfect combination of the two...” Obito had no other words to describe the beautiful soul the two have created together. Within seconds, he was head over heels for their child and there was absolutely no way he wasn’t going to spoil the little shit.

Deidara couldn’t help but smile, he rested his hand against his stomach, even though there wasn’t anything there quite yet but he knew their little one was growing. The way Obito describes their baby’s chakra he could already tell that Obito was in love with them, just as much as he was. Something that they made together. Half of Obito and half of Deidara. 

“You sound so happy,” Deidara said softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, lingering for a bit before pulling away.

Obito’s cheeks redden a little. He knows how hard his heart is beating and he knows that it beats for Deidara and the child they will be having together. 

“I am...” Obito takes a seat next to Deidara, the two of them leaning against the tree together. 

“You don’t have to be scared, you know... I don’t really know anything about raising a child, either. My parents died when I was really young and I was raised by my grandparents. So I guess the two of us together make up one large ball of clueless.”

Deidara rests his head against Obito’s shoulder. “I was at first.. but now I’m not. I don’t know anything about raising a baby.. I was an only child and my parents were hardly around. The only time they were around they were ridiculing me. I want our baby to be raised in a loving and happy environment. I want them to have a better life than we have.” Deidara hums softly.

Obito listens to Deidara’s words, giving his boyfriend his full attention. He swallows hard. He nods in agreement. He and Deidara were never accepted or acknowledged. Deidara didn’t know acceptance truly until he met Obito. Obito fought hard to become strong. The two were unstoppable now. 

“Deidara... Maybe this is too much to ask, but... when we settle down and everything is... right again... Would you marry me?”

Deidara’s eyes widened and sat up so he could face Obito, he was completely stunned he wasn’t sure if he could get out any words. “O-Obito.. what did you just ask..?” He had to make sure he heard him right and he wasn’t crazy. He needed to hear it again.

Obito feels heat spreading throughout his entire body and he rubs the back of his head softly. “S-Sorry... I know it’s a bit informal... and maybe wasn’t the best way to approach the matter... But Deidara, I want to marry you... I have a ring... I-I just... I’m awkward... But if you... want to... then I’ll show it to you... If you’re not ready to accept, I’ll save it for another time...” Obito looks up at Deidara with nothing but love for his little artist in his eyes.

Deidara could feel himself tearing up but this time he didn’t try to hide or wipe them away. He jumped into Obito’s arms, knocking him down when he went to hug him and pressed a deep passionate kiss to his lips.

Obito’s eyes widen in surprise and his hands quickly come to rest on Deidara’s hips. He quickly melts into the kiss and kisses Deidara firmly, keeping his lips pressed nice and deeply against his boyfriend’s... rather, his fiancé’s. Pulling back from Deidara, he sits up with Deidara in his lap, reaching up and discarding of Deidara’s Akatsuki ring altogether, then he places a silver-plated band around Deidara’s ring finger, with a brilliant sapphire gem sparkling in the light, accented with little white diamonds. He felt it suited Deidara perfectly and he brushes his hands through Deidara’s hair a moment later. “You’re so cute... You know that...?”

Deidara couldn’t stop grinning, and when Obito put the ring on his finger that’s when it hit him. It felt real, it was. The blonde gazed down at the beautiful ring his now-fiancée had gotten for him. It just felt right. “Are you sure you prepared to spend the rest of your life with me?” He grinned, gently teasing Obito.

Obito rubs the back of his neck, grinning like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Unfortunately, yes.” Obito teases back, his arm coming down to secure around Deidara’s lower back. “I’m plenty prepared for what your wild ass has in store for me.”

Deidara smirks and rests back against Obito. “A baby and a soon to be husband, aren’t you moving up in the world?” He said jokingly. “Doing it the opposite way but I guess it works, yeah?” He shifted his body and curled up as close as he could to his fiancé.

Obito wraps his arms tightly around his fiancé, curling up against Deidara and providing as much body warmth as he can. Deidara’s choice of clothing was rather... skimpy, for a lack of better words. Although Obito didn’t mind always being able to see those slender hips of his, he didn’t particularly like others seeing Deidara. It didn’t matter though. He knows Deidara’s eyes are set on him and that this is what Deidara is comfortable in. 

“Well, same to you, wouldn’t you say...?” Obito gives Deidara a crooked grin and he chuckles, kissing his forehead. “If I could have anything right now, it would be alcohol... Kidding. And you can’t drink anyway.”

“Yeah.. your right.” He hums softly. He presses himself against Obito more, getting comfortable. “Well no shit, I can’t now because A. I’m pregnant and B. I’m not old enough, but next year I will be able to, hm.”

“Just think.. will have a one-year-old baby around this time a year from now.” He couldn’t even imagine it, it seemed so far off. They haven’t even settled down yet but he will be damned if they aren’t settled before the baby arrives. He will raise hell if that happens.

Obito’s eyes slide shut at the thought. He hadn’t even thought about Deidara being pregnant. It was still so new to him, so foreign. But he liked it. It gave him all the more reason to protect Deidara. “Yeah, I suppose so...” Obito sits up and he looks up at the sky. It was growing dark. “We’re close. But we shouldn’t go yet...”

Deidara looked up at Obito, blinking at him confused. “Why not? Are you trying to delay us more, hm?” He knew Obito was still nervous about going to the village but they couldn’t avoid it forever. “What else we possibly do that would delay us even more.”

Obito blinks. Damn, Deidara really COULD read him like an open book. “Okay... Nothing... We’ll go. Are you ready, then?” Obito stands up, bringing Deidara with him. He then leads the way towards the Leaf Village, which was not too far off any longer. “If they publicly execute me, I’m haunting you from my grave.”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “Would you stop being so dramatic, hm.” He jabs at Obito’s side. “If you don’t chill out even a little I will execute you myself with one of my sculptures and blow you up, hm.” He hissed at him.

Obito winces a little, rubbing his side and giving Deidara an almost pout, then he sighs and crosses his arms. “Blah blah blah, ‘I’m Deidara and I’m angry’...” Obito mumbles to himself, leading the way back towards Konohagakure and secretly hoping his fiancé hadn’t heard his mocking of the blonde. “Alright, fine...”

Deidara heard him but chose to ignore it considering they were on their way to Konoha and it wouldn’t be good on their part if Deidara decided to let loose some explosions, but Obito was testing his patience and he’s much more irritable and easier to anger. So instead of losing his shit he opted to be silent because he knows it drives Obito crazy.

Obito continues walking and he stiffens a little. He knows this game very well and he hates that he always gives in. After around ten minutes of absolutely nothing, Obito sighs and stops walking, turning around and waiting for Deidara to catch up. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t feel the need to give some sort of excuse. He was being an ass and he knows it. He shouldn’t be taking his anxiety out on Deidara and he needed Deidara to know that he is sorry.

Deidara rested his hands on his hips and stared at Obito. Coming to a stop. "I know you are feeling anxious..but I'm not some punching bag you can take your fears and frustrations out on. I've done nothing but try to help you and support you and you treat me like this.."

Obito feels his body welling up with guilt and he looks down with a soft sigh. “You’re right... I’m sorry. I won’t let it happen again... and if I do, you have every right in the world to put me in my place...” Obito looks down into Deidara’s eyes and he offers a shy smile. “Hit me. Just once. Go ahead.”

Deidara pouts a bit and sighs. "You really want me to hit you?" He asked him. "I don't want to have to do it every time Obito. I don't want to hear an apology. Just do something about it. Actions speak louder than words." He said in a low tone and slowly walked ahead of Obito.

Obito thinks for a moment and then he activates Kamui, suddenly appearing in front of Deidara, grabbing his cheeks and pushing his lips against his, moving them sensually and giving Deidara the kiss of a lifetime. He can feel Deidara melting in his arms and he gently pulls away, turning around and walking along the path. “Okay, babe. I’ll keep that in mind, I promise... We’re almost there... And if we’re lucky, they haven’t sensed us yet...”

For once he did not expect that. He was stunned by the kiss but soon melted right into his fiance's arms like he always did. He lingered in the kiss and whined when Obito pulled away from him, his cheeks tinted pink. He wanted to be upset with him but he couldn't bring himself to be so he just nodded. "Not..yet and hopefully they don't before we arrive there."


	6. Chasing a new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little bit longer than I thought!! either way hope you enjoy~!  
> collaboration with Deidara19023

Obito and Deidara make general small talk the rest of the way. However, once they reach the entrance, they fall silent. Both of them are very tense and Obito takes the lead, stopped by two guards that he thinks he may have recognized, but sadly cannot pair a face to a name. They call out, demanding to know who he is. Although they believe Deidara to be dead and neither of them has seen him, so it’s not all that surprising that they haven’t recognized the former Iwa ninja.

“My name is Obito Uchiha... I’m looking to speak with the Hokage...” Obito replies. As far as they’re aware, he’s done nothing wrong. Nobody knows what Obito has done and he never plans on letting them find out. “He’s with me...”

Deidara stay'd closely behind Obito as he talked to both the gate guards, watching their expressions and body language carefully. Neither of the two seemed to recognize him which was good for them. Nobody would think twice about Obito other than surprised as hell to see that he is still alive. He was anxious to see how the inside of the village would react, he knows he would come across a few not so friendly faces.

The two Konoha ninja seem rather confused, whispering to each other for a few moments and then finally turning back to face the long-dead Obito and the strange blonde.

“Alright, fine...” One of them says.

The other chimes in moments later, “Follow us.”

Obito grabs Deidara’s hand and follows the other shinobi inside. Along the way, they receive strange stares and odd glances their way. Obito is used to this and ignores them, gripping Deidara’s hand tighter. 

They reach Hokage Tower without running into anyone who had been there the day that Deidara had lost his arms and was left to “die”, thankfully. Obito was just thankful that Kakashi was not around. Soon, permission is granted and Obito is faced with Tsunade, the woman who he remembers being quite fearsome in the past. My, how she’s... grown. He feels embarrassed for even noticing. And he hopes Deidara hadn’t caught him staring.   
  
Deidara squeezed his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. He had never really encountered the Hokage herself before. He wasn't phased much but he could see that Obito surely was because he noticed him staring and squeezed his hand a little bit harder and the mouths on his palm nipped at Obito's skin. He was anxiously waiting to hear what her response would be, they were here now and there was no turning back.

Obito swallows hard, looking back at Deidara. He feels his nerves eating away at his stomach and he tries hard not to show it.

“Lady Tsunade...”, Obito greets the Hokage, staring at her golden eyes, her hands folded neatly on the desk. Obito didn’t know what else to say. After all, how does one explain why he wasn’t dead? He wasn’t sure he could...

Tsunade raises an eyebrow at him. Of course, she knew who he was, even without needing to be told. “Little Obito... I see you’ve grown up...” Narrowing her eyes past Obito, she spots Deidara and she turns her head back to look up at Obito. “So... you’re alive, then... And you’re with... the enemy...”

Deidara squeezes Obito’s hand again and Obito gives him a reassuring caress of his thumb. “Former enemy. Deidara has no ties with the Akatsuki anymore... And whatever he did, it was because he had to. Not because he wanted to... I came here because we want somewhere... to live. Someplace to thrive in. He has no intentions of hurting anybody, but don’t you dare try to touch him. I promise you’ll regret it...”

Deidara expected that. After all they didn't exactly get off on the right foot. Having a former Akatsuki member waltzing around the hidden leaf village wasn't exactly ideal. They had every right to be suspicious to him. "I've disbanded from them, I no longer am apart of the organization." He decided to chime in. "I will do what I need to..to prove that I have no ill intentions.."

Tsunade looks thoughtful for a few seconds. She looks up at Obito, able to read the sincerity in his eyes. She knows that she can’t exactly trust Deidara just yet and many of those in the village will probably protest if she allows him to stay especially Naruto. However, Tsunade decides that having Obito back in the village may just outweigh any cons and she sighs.

“I see... Well, I... I’m going to need to speak with the Jonin leaders...” Waving her hand to the two Jonin in the room, she narrows her eyes. “Fetch me Kakashi Hatake. And make it quick...” Turning her head back to Obito, she gives him a stern look. “I trust that you know what will come to you if you are lying to me, Obito...”

Obito chuckles softly. “Well, luckily for you, ma’am...” Obito begins, “I’m a terrible liar. I know Deidara far better than you. He has no reason to want to harm you or this village... He’s been with me for a long while... I know what he’s capable of...”

"I am no longer apart of it, nor do I want to be associated with them. I want to make a fresh start here.." The blonde leaned into Obito. "With him.." he says with much intensity in his voice. He needed to remain calm even though every part of him wanted to blow this place to smithereens. But this wasn't about him anymore. He had two people to worry about and he didn't want to lose their chances.

Tsunade seems to be considering it. Obito relaxes his tense shoulders just a little and wraps his arm around Deidara’s shoulders, pulling him close to his side. Thankfully, Tsunade doesn’t seem to mind their relationship at all. The door opens and Obito swallows. He is almost too afraid to turn around, but he knows he had to. Turning his head, he locks eyes with Kakashi for the first time in years. “Kakashi...”

He wasn't so keen on seeing the man that was responsible for the loss of one of his limbs. But he held himself back for Obito's sake. He gently rubs Obito's back in a soothing circular motion, as if trying to tell him it was okay. He knows well that this cannot be easy for him. He glances over at Kakashi, trying not to make an unpleasant stare. He didn't know much of their friendship or rivalry aside from what he was told.

Kakashi seems stunned. Even with the mask on, his eyes were filled with emotion and he looks shocked and almost bemused. His eyes are riddled with disbelief. “O-Obito...” Kakashi’s sounds breathless. “Is that... really you...?” He didn’t really need to ask, honestly. He knows it’s Obito. And Obito knows that he knows.

“Kakashi... You were always the smarter of us... Do you really need to ask...?” Obito almost forgets about the others in the room. This entire situation seems very surreal. “Kakashi, I’m sure you’ve been given the run down... But Tsunade sent for you specifically because she wants to know your thoughts on us staying here. If we have to be surveyed by ANBU for a while, so be it. All I want is somewhere to live... With my fiancé.”

Tsunade’s expression doesn’t change. However, Kakashi looks down at Deidara and then he feels rather confused. “O-Oh... So I didn’t hear wrong when I heard Deidara’s name come up... I figured you weren’t really dead...” Kakashi rubs the back of his head and then he sighs. “Lady Tsunade... I can tell you honestly that I trust Obito. And... although I personally don’t trust Deidara, I feel like... it’s worth a shot...? I’m guessing by Obito’s expression that if you try to separate them... it just... won’t end well...”

He could tell that the two had some sort of friendship together, he'd imagine anyone would be shocked to find out their friend who presumed to be dead had returned, alive. He held onto Obito tighter at the mention of being introduced. He gave Kakashi a bit of a stare down at first, still pissed for reasons he surely knows. But his face softens a bit. This was not the place or the time.

The next few hours seem long and painful. Deidara and Obito are unfortunately separated long enough to be questioned by the one and only Ibiki Morino. The two of them pass with flying colors and, although ANBU is stationed all around their new home, the two are finally allowed to stand together. It would be quite sometime before they are trusted and Kakashi had literally had to hold Naruto back and away from Deidara. Tsunade checked the status of the baby. Apparently she had been able to tell and Obito was so grateful to her for being so kind with his fiancé. Grateful that they’re being given the slightest of a chance. It was a start and it was all Obito needed. 

Obito falls into one of the chairs of their new kitchen table, looking down at his hands with a sigh. “Dei...?” Obito calls out. Deidara had rushed to the bathroom, clearly getting sick. Obito pushes himself to stand, walking in and grabbing Deidara’s hair, holding it back, and rubbing his shoulder softly. “Are you alright...?”

Deidara expels whatever he had left in his system until he was dry heaving and nothing else was coming out of him anymore. Once he felt he was done he pulled away and sighed, leaning back against his fiancee for support. "s-sorry..I just felt a little sick.."

Obito looks down at Deidara and he feels almost guilty. While he knows part of it is from his pregnancy, he also knows that the majority of Deidara’s sudden illness is from the anxiety he has felt since the moment they stepped through the gates. Obito rubs Deidara’s back in slow, soothing circles. “No, don’t apologize... Do you feel better now, baby...?”

Deidara nodded softly. "Y-yeah.. my nausea is gone for the most part.. I suppose I'll be doing this for a little while huh..?" The blonde tries to laugh to add some humor to the situation. Deidara cupped his hand around his stomach that had expanded a little bit since they arrived.

Obito can only sigh. He knows this is a part of the process, yet he hates sitting there and watching Deidara suffer through it. He gently wraps an arm around Deidara, the other grabbing his hand to help him to his feet. “Why don’t you sit down...? You’re tired, I know you are...”

Deidara didn’t argue, he was tired. He expected to experience these things, and it was only the beginning. He nodded to Obito and held onto him. “I can’t argue with you. This is just something I’ll have to endure for a while, yeah.” He could see the guilt written all over his fiancés face. “I’ll be okay.”

Obito looks down into Deidara’s tired eyes, helping him to their new bedroom and laying him down, pulling the covers over his fiancé’s body, up to the neck. Carefully, he pulls a trash bin beside the bed, just in case Deidara may need it. Sitting down beside the artist, Obito’s fingers comb softly through Deidara’s long, golden locks. He smiles very softly down at him.

“Kakashi told me... that Tsunade is considering letting me become a Shinobi of the Leaf again... However, there’s one problem... There is one person in the Akatsuki who knows my face. Kisame... Oh, and there’s something else... Sasuke is returning... His mission to ‘kill’ Itachi worked. I’m sure you’ll want to know the truth about that and I trust you to keep it under lock and key, but for now, I’ll talk to you until you fall asleep...”

Deidara didn’t like feeling helpless and vulnerable, but for the life of him, he couldn’t argue even if he wanted to. He just felt a tidbit of guilt of Obito having to take care of him. “Kisame..?” Deidara repeats. “Do you think any of them will be looking for us. I imagine that they won’t too pleased to know of our sudden change of direction and where we are currently.” Deidara scoffed at the mention of Sasuke’s name. “I will want to know all about that.” He shifted onto his side so he could face Obito.

Obito had figured as much. He’d been planning on how much he could tell Deidara, but he knew that he couldn’t leave any details out. Deidara would know and he would be very pissed if Obito was stupid enough to try to lie to him again. 

“I figured you’d say that... Alright, I’ll tell you about it later... And no matter how much Sasuke might piss you off later, you can’t tell him, you understand?” Obito gives Deidara a hardened stare. He hates being so firm with Deidara, but this a secret that must, for the sake of everybody’s sanity, namely Naruto’s, remains a secret.

Deidara saw the stern look Obito was giving him. He wasn’t going to mess with that. “I won’t, I promise..” no matter how much the blonde hated Sasuke, breaking his fiancé’s trust was just not worth it to him. Plus he had far more things on his mind that would come forth first.

  
  


Obito’s shoulders relax. It wasn’t often that Deidara listened to him and he was thankful for his cooperation. Obito’s hand rests carefully on Deidara’s side and he watches Deidara thoughtfully. “I don’t know who was crazy enough to suggest this... but the possibility of me becoming Hokage came up, too...”

Deidara tilted his head up at Obito as if he heard the most obscure thing. He half thought he was joking, but his expression never wavered. "You become hokage..?" he had a hard time imagining it considering what he was and what he is now. Talk about a flip of a switch. "Well.. what did you say to that? Is that something you'd want to do?"

Obito looks up at the ceiling and he breathes out a rather long breath. “I don’t know... Maybe it was something I wanted, at one point. But things are different now and I don’t feel right taking over the position after everything I’ve done. It would feel almost like they were rewarding me for the assassination of the Fourth and his wife.” Obito keeps his voice low just in case any ANBU were sneaking around. He’d done a sweep with his Sharingan, but you could never be too careful.

Deidara reached out his hand from underneath the blanket and held his fiance's hand. "your right, things are different now. But then treat it like it is. You can't undo what you did in the past. It should be you Obito. You could make some changes to this place if you wanted to..make it better. Didn't you want to save the world Obito?" 

Obito is surprised to hear Deidara sound so serious. He feels his heart skipping a beat, filling with nothing but love for the little ex-terrorist. Obito turns his head, leaning down and kissing Deidara’s forehead, squeezing his hand softly. “You... You’re my world, Deidara... And if that’s what you think I should do... then baby, I’ll try...” Obito would do anything to see Deidara smile, even if it meant spending less time at home.

Deidara's face softened and a tint of pink took place on his cheeks. He couldn't get enough hearing how much he meant to Obito, he never felt love like this, or being cared for. He yanked Obito down and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I know you can do it darling.." He was not one for pet names but he started to grow accustomed to it. He brought his attention to Obito, staring at him with so much love it was overwhelming the blonde. He wasn't keen on letting his emotions run wild but his damn body was in control and that in itself was something he didn't care for but would have to learn to deal with

Obito couldn’t help but to smile. Seeing Deidara act this way, so loving and touchy-feely, it was doing things to Obito and he knows he probably won’t escape this embrace. Obito carefully pulls free of Deidara and, before Deidara can complain, slips into the bed behind him, securing an arm around his waist and holding him tightly against his broad chest. “I like it when you call me things like that, you know... Makes me feel special. Oh and Deidara, you know you can still call me Tobi, if you wanted to... I can’t help it but I sort of grew to like it...”

Deidara was happy when Obito decided to join him in bed and he rested his head against his chest, feeling secure in the arms of his fiance. "I wasn't sure if you would have liked me to call you that.. so I refrained from speaking it again. But.. I do kind of miss it myself. I fell in love with tobi first before I knew Obito existed. But I love you all the same." He confessed to him.

Obito chuckles, gripping Deidara’s shoulders tightly and holding his lover against his body. “Just don’t ask me to do the voice, it’s sort of embarrassing without the mask on.” Obito smiles a little, remembering all of the times he’d purposefully pissed Deidara off, knowing he could get away with it. “You probably didn’t think I’d be this old... You thought I was your age, maybe younger. Didn’t you...?”

Deidara laughed. "I can't believe you did that voice for that long.. that had to have grown tiresome." He added. "When I first met you that was my first initial thought. I guessed you to be younger and I was completely in shock to realize that not only are you older then me but there's a 12 year difference between us. And to think when our child turns 18 I'll be 37 and you'll be pushing 50." He smirked, he liked to tease Obito about his age.

Obito huffs against Deidara’s neck, rolling his eyes and then he nips softly at Deidara’s ear. “Okay, listen, to be fair, I didn’t really get to be a child for long. And Tobi’s persona was based off of some idiot I met years ago. Besides, you liked it and don’t you think I didn’t hear you moan Tobi’s name in your sleep sometimes, you little shit...”

Deidara's face turned red but he didn't try to come up with an excuse because he knew it to be true. The blonde smirked at him. "Oh, I wasn't sleeping~" Deidara said suggestively. That would give him enough of a hint to know what Deidara was actually doing, unless he really was that dense.

Obito’s head whips up and he looks down at Deidara in surprise and disbelief. He was sure he was the one who caught feelings first, but to hear that Deidara truly was masturbating to him brings color to his face and he leans down, hungrily kissing his fiancé and giving him a gentle nip on the throat. Looking down at Deidara, he wipes his mouth and laughs. “I totally forgot you just got sick... Oh well, worth it... I-I think...” Obito lays his head against Deidara’s shoulder and he sighs. “Teenagers really are horny all the time. I wouldn’t know, I was an angry teenager. Thankfully the rock didn’t crush, uh... well, you know.”

Deidara accepted the kiss and dove into it, he wanted to linger into it longer but Obito pulled away which made the blonde whine a bit and pout. "I can't tell you how many times I masturbated to the thought of you. Enough that you and anyone else would have considered questionable." A smirk laid across his face, not the usual teasing facial expression, more like suggestive and that he was up to something.

Obito rolls onto his back, eyes lingering to the ceiling. The more Deidara talked, the more he was struggling to control his own urges. The sound of his Sharingan activating rung around the room and Obito closes his eyes, hiding those glowing ruby orbs from Deidara for the moment. When he gets emotional or passionate about something, his Sharingan comes out. He’s lucky he managed to hold it back the past few times they’ve jumped each other. “Deidara...” Obito whispers, trying not to let him see how badly he’s getting to him. “You’re serious...? Is that what you’ve been using those tongues on your hands for, huh...?”

"Aside from my sculptures, yes. They are good for other things too" He grinned, the blonde shifted up so he was on top of Obito and somehow miraculously wasn't wearing anything, he had slipped his clothing off under the blankets when Obito was distracted. He can see Obito trying to fight his urges. "Baby don't try to hide it.." He whispered into his ear and gently nipped at his ear.

Obito’s hands grip Deidara’s hips and his eyes open wide, revealing Mangekyo, his face red and his breathing coming out in stutters. Deidara had a true talent, speed stripping like he did. Obito found this incredibly attractive about his fiancé and he reaches behind Deidara to grip those firm globes of his, round and soft in his hands. “Y-You have me...” Obito growls, giving Deidara all the confirmation he needs to take what he wants from the older man.

Deidara couldn't contain his grin, Obito giving him the go ahead was enough to set Deidara's Libido into over drive, aside from the fact that his pregnancy had something to do with his increased sex drive. He rubbed his body up against him and started grinding up on Obito's covered crotch, oh but not for long he thought. He reached his hand down over his heat and the mouths on his palm started to lick his vulva up to his clit which was more sensitive now. "T-Tobi..." He moaned softly, saying his name again was strange but he liked it.

Obito’s glowing red eyes watch Deidara’s every move, heat pooling between his thighs and beginning to harden his cock. The heat of Deidara above him elicits a deliciously deep moan from him and the sound of Deidara spewing out his nickname so sensually only fueled his sexually aroused fire. “L-Look at you go...” Obito stutters out, watching Deidara pleasuring himself in such a sexy, oh-so-dirty way. He bites his scarred bottom lip and he trembles a little. “Y-You’re such a good little boy~...”

Deidara inserted one digit into his pussy, he was already wet and the sound of his juices emerged as he started to finger himself all while the tongue on his palm continued to get a taste of his dripping slit. He wanted to drive Obito crazy for him, that was his goal. "I'm yours..~" He purrs seductively, sticking his tongue out and licking his lips.

Obito can only watch as Deidara pleasures himself, right on top of him, using his Sharingan to visually memorize every movement Deidara’s perfect little hands make. He inhales sharply, his cock jumping in his pants, able to see Deidara’s slick leaking out around his hand, even in the darkness. “T-That’s it, baby... K-Keep pleasuring yourself, just like that...” Obito needed to see this, needed it more than he needed his next breath. Everything Deidara is doing to himself enraptured him and he can only sit and watch in pure ecstasy.

Deidara loved Hearing Obtio telling him to keep going and praising him while he did so. It was fueling him and turned him on. He inserts a second finger once he feels like one just isn't enough, he wanted something bigger to satisfy the throbbing heat. He used his other hands to tease and play with his clit which was super sensitive to the touch. "Do you like watching me do this Tobi..?" He lets another moan escape with that question. He wanted Obito to pin him and fuck him senseless, but Deidara had something else in mind for his lover. He wanted to give him a break and just let him sit back and relax.

Obito stares up at Deidara for a long, long time, his face red and his lip caught sensually between his teeth. To think that Deidara was capable of being this provocative. It was sexy and it turned Obito on to the extreme and he could not tear his eyes away from the tongue on Deidara’s hand licking at his clit and causing it to swell and grow more sensitive. Obito sees Deidara shoving a second finger inside of himself and Obito grips Deidara by the outer thigh, squeezing his thick skin tightly. “B-Baby, of course I do...”

Deidara smiled sensually at him, motioning himself forward and pressing a deep kiss to his lips claiming his mouth again, hungry and intense. He rubbed the outside of Obito's pants for a moment to get him going and then proceeded to take him out of his pants, pushing them down as far as he could, he held his dick in his hand and started to do a few strokes. Pulling his fingers out of his pussy and presuming to lick and suck on them until they were clean. He had to know that him watching had to be driving him up the wall. "You okay baby..?" He hovers to his neck and gently licks and sucks at the skin.

Deidara’s voice, his lips, his hands, every damn thing about this boy was so fucking erotic to Obito and the older man couldn’t help but to let out a low, desperate moan, Deidara’s hand stroking him only turning him on more. Obito’s hips buck involuntarily, completely off of his own instincts, chasing the pleasure. God, he couldn’t believe he ended up with a sexy little vixen like Deidara. 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, fine...” Obito mutters, hardly able to control his breathing. His eyes wander Deidara’s bare chest and he pushes Deidara back just enough to lean up and take one of those rosy nipples into his mouth, sucking gently on it.

Deidara was grinning from ear to ear watching obito crumble underneath him. He strokes his cock a little bit faster, anything to hear him moaning again. Deidara made a gasp moan-like sound when Obito took one of his nipples in his mouth. His chest was a little swollen and his nipples were sensitive so just him sucking on them gently was putting Deidara over the edge a bit. He caresses the back of Obito's head while his hand is still wrapped around Obito's cock, he positions himself, grinding Obito's cock against his pussy slowly for a few moments.

  
  


Obito moans loudly against Deidara’s chest, able to feel the younger man’s warm pussy grinding softly against his member, causing it to jolt excitedly. Obito lays back in the pillows, groaning softly and planting his hands firmly on Deidara’s hips, holding him tightly in place. He prepares himself to Deidara to sit on his dick and he swallows hard, sweating just a little and yet, hardly noticing it. “Dei... Y-You’re such a little turn on, holy shit...”

Deidara smiled down at him, planting another kiss to his lips before he went ahead any further. His pussy rested on the head of his cock and slowly swallowed by Deidara’s walls as it tightened around him. The blonde lets out a loud gasp once Obito’s dick is completely inside of him, pulsing. He allows him to get comfortable with this new position before he starts to move. 

  
  


“I’ll treat you well darling..”

Obito cannot believe the amazing pleasure that has begun to overwhelm him. He groans, being deeper and farther inside of Deidara than he has ever been before. He can feel his cock twitching against places that only he has ever been allowed to touch and it’s driving him absolutely wild. He just wants to watch Deidara bounce on his dick until it breaks. Obito can feel Deidara clenching lightly around him and he grits his teeth, moaning out as the warmth continues to caress his member. 

“O-Oh, shit... D-Dei... God, I trust you... Y-You’re gonna be... s-so good at this, I-I’ll bet...”

Once Deidara felt comfortable enough he started to bounce on Obito’s dick up and down slowly. The blond bit his bottom lip and moans. “Tobi..” he loved hearing his nickname rolling off his tongue, he wanted to keep saying it. He motions himself up his dick almost coming out of the blonde but Deidara slams down on it, then repeats that a few more times. 

He wanted to give his fiancé proper treatment that he deserves, he wanted to drive him wild and have him moaning his name. He starts to buck his hips in a forward motion feeling his cock angling up inside of him, it was a new feeling and he loved it.

He grabbed a hold of Obito’s wrists and pinned them at the side of his head so he couldn’t do anything but lie there and enjoy the view.

Obito could feel cool air surrounding his cock before the wetness and warmth of Deidara’s right pussy coats him in his slick once more. Deidara’s moans are fueling Obito’s fire and he screams out in pleasure. He can’t help it. This was new. It was a new sensation that Obito has never before felt and he nearly cries with pleasure. God, it feels so fucking good. 

Obito’s eyes are half-closed, Sharingan glowing in the dark. He lets out soft little grunts, deep moans, loud cries and Deidara’s name, gasping the moment Deidara pins him down. Obito stares up at Deidara, watching his beautiful fiancé bouncing on his cock, taking him so easily and enjoying every moment of it. He feels like he is floating up in a cloud and he can’t help but to arch up into him. 

“T-That’s it, Dei... O-Oh fuck...! I-I’m... G-God, fuck, fuck, keep it up...”

The sound of Obito’s cries and moans were music to his ears, he smirked watching Obito come undone underneath him. He found that he loved taking Obito and being in control of him.

“Do you like me bouncing on your cock baby..? Just keep moaning for me.. tell me what you want..~” he purrs to him, leaning forward and lapping at his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a love bite, just so everyone knows who he belonged to.

  
  


Obito could only lay there and watch in amazement as his beautiful fiancé continued to please him, seeing those big hips bouncing up and down and gritting his teeth softly when he felt Deidara sucking at his neck. Every part of Obito feels as though he has been lit on fire in a blaze of ecstasy. He never wanted it to end and he bites his lip with the pleasure, moaning and crying out for more. 

All he could feel was the tight, wet warmth of Deidara’s pussy continuously wrapping around his cock so tightly, so deliciously that it feels like they were truly made for one another. He’d never seen Deidara this way, but the way he used to act when Obito was pretending to be Tobi, it sort of made sense. Deidara liked being in charge and Obito finds that he could live with that. “G-God, yes, Dei... J-Just... keep doing it...” Obito spills out, stuttering and panting for breath.

He pulled away once he felt satisfied by his remarks, he started to pick up his speed a little more and feeling Obito’s cock going deeper inside of him each time he thrusted back down, he reached back with his hand and gently started massaging his balls. His palms took the opportunity to lick them while down there. He absolutely loved watching Obito fall apart, he loved those sweet sounds and he wished he could hear it forever. 

“Am I doing good Tobi..?” Deidara let out a soft moan, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He rolls his hips forward and back, changing up the pace every so often to keep Obito surprised at every turn. He wanted to make this good for him

Obito could only watch, too lost in the euphoric bliss to respond. He nods quickly and then lets out such a deep, sensual moan that it rumbles in his chest. He can feel Deidara’s hands on his balls and his hips buck upward, thrusting hard against Deidara, loud cries emanating from the both of them in unison, such a beautiful tone and like music to Obito’s ears. Every lick, every thrust, every touch. It was bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. The bubble was so ready to burst and Obito didn’t think he could stop it even if he tried. 

He tightens his hands into fists and he bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed. He’s about ready to explode and he gives Deidara a look, letting him know that he’s going to fill him up in about two seconds. God, he wishes he could feel Deidara like this forever, but he’s throbbing and pulsating inside of him, preparing to fill his fiancé up and remind Deidara that he belongs to him. “I-I’m close... G-Gonna... c-come...!” Was all Obito could stutter out before his hips jerk and he suddenly spills his cum deep inside of his boyfriend, crying out Deidara’s name so erotically that he knows this will put Deidara on edge, too.

Deidara never wanted Obito to stop moaning, to stop saying his name. He loved every moment of this, he loved him. He never felt such an overwhelming feeling of love, he never loved anything besides his art, never passionate about anything besides his art. He was head over heels in love with him, he felt happy. He gasped when he felt Obito fill him up with his seed and it didn't take long for Deidara to soon cum after a few more thrusts forward, leaning down and pressing a deep passionate kiss to Obito's lips as he spilled all over his cock. Unable to hold himself up, his legs gave out and fell on top of Obito trying to catch his breath and riding out the rest of the orgasm, his body twitching.

Obito’s arms wrap around Deidara tightly, the only sounds in the dark bedroom being their heavy breathing. Obito had no idea Deidara was this capable of being so sexy and so dominant. Obito had never felt something like this in his entire life and the passion he felt for Deidara, the love that fills his heart and the light of his life, it was all so overwhelming and Obito could and would happily drown in it. Deidara is the only thing he’s ever wanted and Rin be damned. 

“I-I swear, I don’t think I’ve ever been dominated like that and it was the sexiest thing I’ve ever had happen to me...”

Deidara smiled at Obito and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, rolling off him so he could lie next to him, but still being close to Obito. He made a small laugh. "You loved it so much you bit your bottom lip and it bled." 

The younger man lapped up the blood from Obito's bottom lip. "I wanted to treat you nice since the past two times you were on top. But knowing how much you loved it..perhaps I will do it more often.." He purred softly. 

The blonde shot up from his spot when he felt a little flutter in the lower part of his abdomen, he cupped that part with his hands and looked to his fiance. "Obito you have to feel this.."

Obito smiles a little. It had been sort of sensual when Deidara had licked up his blood and he wasn’t at all prepared for the sudden change in Deidara’s attitude. Obito quickly tucks himself back into his pants, sitting up to join Deidara and he turns his Sharingan eyes down to Deidara’s stomach, watching the baby seem to be very active. Obito blinks, placing his hand and letting the blonde guide him. His face brightens and he stares down at Deidara’s stomach. He can visibly see the chakra signature moving to touch where his hand is located. It is so beautiful and Obito can’t stop the tears that appear in his eyes. 

“If I cry, you’re not allowed to make fun of me...”

Deidara smiled when Obito placed a hand on his stomach. 

"They know its you.." The blonde said softly. The baby gently made a tapping movement against Deidara's stomach, he couldn't suppress his smile. Just knowing that their baby was moving to their touches was something extraordinary. The younger man gazed over to see Obito's expression and was more than surprised to see that he was on the verge of crying which even made him choke up a bit. He shook his head. "I won't, I promise.."

Obito leans up, kissing Deidara softly on the lips, staring up into his fiancé’s eyes with such love on his own that it would last for multiple lifetimes. Obito lays his head against Deidara’s chest and he sighs, listening contently to Deidara’s heartbeat. “Deidara... I’ve been meaning to ask you something... What made you want to transition? I love you regardless... but I’ve always wondered what exactly made you feel like a man... I don’t really know much about it so... if you’d educate me a little, I’d be super willing to learn...”

Deidara gently places his hand against Obito's head and strokes his spiky dark hair. Nobody ever asked him why he chose to do so, and to be honest he never really thought much on it, he just wasn't happy with his old self. He inhales a deep breath. 

"Well.. I sort of always knew.. that I wasn't meant to be a woman..that I was born into the wrong body. I was miserable and I hated every art of myself. One day I didn't know I tried on something on the more masculine side and it made me happy. I felt like.. myself you know? I was comfortable. That's when I started the process.. I was 13 when I made the decision." He explained to him.

"I told my family and they were anything but supportive.. they refused to call me Deidara and kept referring to me as she/her and it hurt me more times than I can count. I would bind my chest so it would appear flat.. and at one point I cut off my hair because I began to think that's what made me feminine.."

  
  


Obito loved hearing Deidara talk, especially when they were in a quiet discussion such as this. Deidara’s voice is calm, soothing. Not scratchy or rough around the edges like his own. He wonders what Deidara sounded like pre-transition and decided that there is absolutely no way he would ever want to hear any other voice besides the one that he has right now. Obito nods slowly, sitting back and looking Deidara over. “Well, that’s crap. I love you for who you are... But please, please... never... EVER cut your hair again. Ever.” Obito is basically pleading with Deidara. Oh, how he loves that hair... beautiful, pullable and so... so Deidara.

He could never find anyone that would understand him as much as Obito did. He really counted his blessings. Everyone else in the world could be unsupportive of him and he wouldn't care. All he needed was Obito and their baby, nothing else.

The blonde laughed as Obito pleaded to him about keeping his hair long. "Yes, Yes darling I promise I won't cut my hair because I know how you love it so." He rests his hand on top of Obito's. "Ive been wanting to ask you.. would you want to know the sex of the baby?" Deidara was dying to know and he wondered if Obito was in the same boat

deidaradeidar-uhhh

Obito looks up at Deidara with wide eyes, blinking for a moment. Then he suddenly looks terrified. God, if it was a little girl... A girl who would eventually get married and have kids of her own... Obito was terrified of having a girl. Deidara was enough to handle depending on the time of month so Obito was afraid, to say the least. He smiles softly, forcing his nerves away.

“Yeah... I would love to know, actually... How far are you...?”

Deidara smiled at Obito and was quite relieved to hear that he was just as curious as he was. "I'm 16 weeks and they would be able to tell us if its a boy or a girl.. plus it'll help to know so we can start thinking of names for them, hm." Deidara had thought of some but he wasn't certain until he knew.

Obito looks up at Deidara and then he thinks back to Deidara’s C4 Karura, the beautiful name he’d come up with for an even more beautiful creation. Ah, yes, a giant Deidara. Obito remembers he couldn’t decide if he was scared or amazed the first time he’d seen it. He just hopes he never has to see it again. He’d been the one to watch Deidara craft it in pursuit of Itachi’s demise. Obito smiles as he remembers the many mini-Deidara creations his fiancé had made in preparation. 

“Well, how about this? You’re better at naming than I am... I mean, really, my name is Obito and the best I could come up with is Tobi...” Obito offers, chuckling softly. “So... do you have any ideas for either gender...? Or perhaps we could throw some gender neutral names out there, too...”

Deidara was definitely the more creative one out of the two so he wasn't going to try to argue with him. Plus it really stroked his ego when Obito praised him. He's had some time to think of names, ever since they found out they were expecting, but none of the names he came up with really stuck out to him. It had to be perfect. Suddenly it was like it was there, like a flick of a light switch, he didn't know why or how it came to him but just hearing it in his head he grew fond of it. 

"What about.. Ushio..?" He said softly. "Ushio Uchiha.." He added Obito's last name that soon would be his as well and he smiled at the thought. "Its gender neutral so it works both ways."

Obito truthfully can’t explain the overwhelming sense of happiness that washes over him the moment Deidara says the name paired with his surname. It was like a puzzle piece coming together, it fit so perfectly that Obito could not find any objections to the name. 

“Y-Yeah... That’s it... That’s the one...” Obito winks at Deidara and then turns and pushes his face into Deidara’s neck. “Did you say sixteen, by the way...? I guess I didn’t realize we’d been traveling for that long... Babe, did I really stall us that much...?” Obito glances back into Deidara’s eyes. He knows they’d taken their time, but he still feels a little upset knowing Deidara must’ve been struggling that entire time. 

“Another thing, you’re so small that you’re barely showing at all...”

Deidara nodded to him. "Yeah 16 weeks puts me at 3 months. And yes darling you did stall us for that long but I knew you were afraid at the moment and I didn't want to rush you." He admitted, he motioned over to their closet deciding to finally put some clothes on. "True..I am.. it just depends on the person. some don't start showing a lot until around 5 months." He explains to him as he finishes getting dressed and meets him back in bed. "And also..there's something I wanted to talk to you about.."

Obito looks back at his fiancé, making room in the bed for Deidara to join him once more. He isn’t sure why, but his stomach begins to do flips and, despite not feeling hot or cold very often, begins to grow anxious, his palms becoming sweaty and his breathing growing anxious. “Okay...” Obito begins, his voice dropping just a bit. “What’s that...?”

He could tell Obito was uneasy. 

"It's not bad I promise." He says to reassure him. 

"I've been thinking about this for a bit and I decided that I don't want to give birth in a hospital, because I will be damned if some stranger gets to hold my baby before I do." There was a threat to his voice. "I wanna give birth here at home.." He exhaled softly, hoping Obito would be okay with it.

Obito wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this. He doesn’t mind in the slightest, of course, but he can’t help but to feel his heart skip a beat. The amount of soft Deidara has gone since they found out they were expecting warms Obito’s heart and he nods once, giving Deidara his seal of approval.

“Okay. That’s... perfectly fine with me. I mean, sort of scary because... you’re scary, but don’t worry, babe, we’ll get through it. We’ve got quite a while before that happens anyway...” Obito bites his lip and then he glances over at his fiancé. “I just hope I’m not away on a mission when that happens.”

Deidara was relieved to hear that Obito didn't mind that he wanted to do this, just like his fiance to be supportive of him. But his face immediately dropped when Obito mentioned that he could possibly be on a mission, he hadn't even thought about it and Deidara was starting to mildly freak out because of it and gripped onto Obito tightly. 

"I-I need you to be here Obito.. I-I can't do this on my own.." He shook his head quickly. 

"You can't miss the birth of our baby.." The more he spoke the more upset he became and his voice sounding defensive. Deidara was normally able to compose himself but he couldn't get a grip this time.

Thinking of every possibility that could go wrong, all of his fears just attacking him at once and buried his face into Obito's chest and holds onto him like he would lose him

Obito hadn’t meant to say something that would freak Deidara out and he mentally slaps himself for ever putting his fiancé in distress like that. Wrapping his arms securely around Deidara, he begins to rock him slowly, brushing his fingers gently through Deidara’s long golden hair. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay... I didn’t mean it like that... I’ll make sure I’m there and I would never, ever let you go through something like that alone... You hear me? I’m not missing the birth of our child, not for anything else in the entire world. I will never, EVER leave you alone, okay...? Ever...” 

Obito needed Deidara to understand that he means everything to him and the baby was never going to lose either of their fathers. Obito’s family meant more to him than the village and he wasn’t afraid to admit that. 

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like it sounded, Dei... I can feel when you’re upset... If anything happened, I could use Kamui and be at your side in less than a second...”

Deidara started to calm down a little bit, trying to slow his breathing due to his own anxiety. He felt embarrassed as soon as it passed, he felt so weak and vulnerable it was still something new to him. 

“I-I’m Sorry..” he apologized, he pulled away so he could face Obito. 

  
  


“I-I forget you can use Kamui.. wait you can feel when I’m upset..?” He asked curiously.

Perhaps he still had some past trauma issues he hasn't worked through. He didn't want to admit but he had a fear of abandonment. He knew very well Obito wouldn't do that but he couldn't erase that fear. He wanted to blame it on hormones but that couldn't have been all.

  
  


Obito looks back into Deidara’s eyes and then he turns his head to stare out at the stars through the window. 

“Yeah, I... I can actually...” Obito begins with a very, very soft sigh. 

“I was told when I was younger that, because of the Sharingan, when an Uchiha meets their soulmate, they can literally feel all of their emotions, no matter how far apart they are... Like I said, I didn’t used to believe it... But then, after I met you for the first time, I could feel my arms hurting... and they ached for a really, really long time. Then you showed up after the whole incident with the Sand Jinchuriki and you... had no arms. Exactly where they were cut off, my arms hurt.”

  
  


Obito explains. He didn’t want to admit this, for fear that Deidara would be afraid of showing weakness considering Obito would always know, but he promised Deidara the truth, no matter what.

Deidara had heard stories about people meeting their soulmates and such..but didn't realize that the sharingan allows you to know that..but that explains a lot now that he thought about it. Almost every time he got hurt or let his emotions run Tobi was always there. All this time he thought it was just a coincidence.

"That's how you were always able to locate me.. I didn't ever think much of it but now it makes sense." he hums softly.

"what were your first thoughts when you realized.. that I was your soulmate..? honestly I've been wondering how it is that you fell in love with me. What brought you to that point? and the fact that you had a ring ready when you proposed to me..it made me wonder how long you had it?" 

Deidara let out so many questions but now that the topics were brought up he figured it was a good time to get answers.

Obito grins, a little surprised that Deidara was so curious about his feelings and how they came to be. 

“Alright, well... Let’s start with your first question... Since I promised you my honesty, I’ll have to admit to you... I was sort of horrified when I realized it was you. I mean, I really didn’t think I was into men and I sort of had some internalized homophobia built up because of it. But then... well, spending so much time with you, I started to notice it. I could feel your insecurities. I could tell how shy you truly were and it was... well, it was really cute.” 

Obito could only smile as he recalls these small, insignificant moments. 

“The way you fussed over your hair, the way you play with your clay when you're nervous or twirl your hair between your fingers, and the way your eyes lit up when you talked about your art... It just all sort of... happened. One minute, I hated your guts because I didn’t want it to be you. The next, I would’ve given my life if it meant you would give me a half-smile. As for the ring... I... I bought it months ago... before you ever saw my face. I knew I wanted you and I had to have you and I guess I just sort of grew used to things not going my way, so I never expected to use it...” 

Obito seems shy and a bit embarrassed admitting that he’d bought a ring for the slightest chance Deidara would want him back. 

“I don’t even know when it happened, but suddenly, everything about you began to turn me on.” Obito offers Deidara a small smile and then he sighs. 

  
  


“And you made me realize that I don’t give a shit what others think. I don’t really care about looks. Male, female, no gender at all... If you have a great personality, then... then that’s all I need. And Deidara, when you’re not being a narcissistic, sarcastic little shit, you’re the sweetest guy around. At least for me, that is. You could be as rude as you want to anybody else as long as you show me the true you...”

f

Deidara smiled, continually listening to Obito talk about his feelings of him. It made his heart flutter and his cheeks turn pink. He placed himself back down on the bed with Obito, resting his head against his chest starting to feel comfortable again. 

"I can remember..hating you and finding you annoying for the first few months we were partners. I couldn't tell you what changed my mind..it just hit me like a ton of bricks. I tried to deny these feelings.. I didn't believe it was possible.. I didn't think I stood no chance because of what I was. It was partly the reason why I was such an ass to you." The blonde admitted.

"When you told me how you felt..I was speechless. Then when you asked me to marry you I was convinced this wasn't real. But I never felt true happiness.. until I met you. And that love had created something amazing." He gently rubbed his stomach. 

"I believe they will be my greatest creation..one that we made together.."

Obito pulls his arm close around Deidara, holding him by the waist. Gently kissing Deidara’s forehead, Obito smiles and combs his fingers softly through Deidara’s hair. “You need to sleep, baby... But for the record, I think the baby is second...” Obito winks flirtatiously at his fiancé, hoping to fluster him just a bit. “I sort of have to say, the giant Deidara might be my personal favorite~...” Obito chuckles deeply, shaking his head once. “I’m only teasing you... I really couldn’t agree more, Deidara... Deidara Uchiha...


	7. Chasing a Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing a simple solution won't fix.

The day to learn the gender finally comes two months later. Deidara is five months along, still barely showing at all. His shirts hid it so well and Obito barely notices unless they are enjoying a session together. Unfortunately, Obito is sent out on an emergency mission and Deidara is the only one who currently knows the truth about the baby’s gender. Obito makes it home during a thunderstorm and rushes into the house, soaking wet, only for Deidara’s arm to fling around him. Obito blinks and lowers his gaze to stare down at his beautiful fiancé. “Dei...! C-Careful, I’m soaked! I don’t want you getting sick...”

Deidara lingers into the embrace for just a bit longer. “I haven’t seen you in a little while and this is how you greet me? Hm.” The blonde pouted a bit and pulled away from his fiancé.

“I have some good knees that I wanted to share with you.” He smiled as he led Obito into the living room after grabbing a towel for him so he could dry off.

Obito wipes his face, patting his hair and neck down and resting the towel around his shoulders. He smiles at his fiancé and he nods. “I’m sorry, babe... I missed you, too... I could feel how excited you were while on the mission and I got entirely too anxious... I finished it much quicker than predicted, but it seems I still didn’t get back in time for the gender reveal, huh...?” Obito leans forward, arms resting on his knees. “So, what is it, babe...?” Obito gives Deidara a bright grin.

Deidara smiled gently, relieved to know that his mission had gone well and he was back home safely. Not that he doubted Obito’s abilities. He sat down next to him on the sofa with a big smile on his face and a hand on his stomach. He’d been dying to tell Obito that he didn’t think he could wait any longer. “It’s a boy..” Deidara said softly. “We are having a son Obito.” It felt more real saying it aloud.

Obito’s eyes widen and he looks back at Deidara for a long moment. Then he jumps up and wraps his arms gently around Deidara, swirling him around once and then kissing him passionately. He couldn’t begin to express how ecstatic he was to hear this news and he pulls back with a hearty laugh. “A-A boy... Oh, that’s so great, Deidara...! Mostly because I don’t think I could handle a little girl with your attitude... I’m kidding, please don’t kill me!”

Deidara was thrilled to see how happy he was once he revealed the gender. “Just cause he’s a boy doesn’t mean he won’t inherit my stubborn attitude, hm.” He gently pecked at Obito’s lips. “I’m hoping he won’t be oblivious like you.” Deidara teased back at him.

  
  
  


Obito looks down at Deidara for a moment, then he tilts his head curiously. “Okay, just because I didn’t know you were masturbating to me for months doesn’t mean I’m oblivious...” Obito huffs, then he crosses his arms and sighs. That was a lie. Deidara practically wears his emotions on his sleeve. It is not at all hard to tell what Deidara is thinking, so perhaps Obito truly is an idiot in some aspects. “Fine, you win this round...” Obito stands up. It’s been a while since he’s eaten and he decides that he’s waited long enough. He’s still thankful he doesn’t have to use the restroom any longer, thanks to the power of the Senju cells, especially after hearing Deidara get up practically five times an hour to pee. “Do we have any dango...?”

  
  


Deidara sighs softly and walks into the kitchen. “Surprisingly yes.. I’ve been craving dango a lot so.. I have tons of them.” He hated to even say it. He did not like sweets but Ushio was making him crave for it. “I think our little boy has a sweet tooth.” Deidara says preparing some dango for Obito on a plate.

  
  


Obito smirks a little. That kid is most definitely his creation, too. Maybe the only thing he inherits from him, but hey, that’s perfectly okay with Obito. Obito’s face suddenly pales and he swallows hard. Oh, no. The Explosive Release. The Sharingan. God, if this kid pops out with both of their Kekkei Genkai, the damned brat would be unstoppable. Obito is sweating. He’s not even hot! “R-Right... Ahaha...” Obito shoves his flak jacket off, yanking his headband to the floor and then he pulls his shirt off, sighing in relief. “That means if he’s more like you than me... he’s going to hate me.”

Deidara shook his head, “would you stop worrying, it’s written all over your face.” The blonde sighs. “He’s not going to hate you Obito. He will love you. I have no doubts, after all I eventually loved you. I have a feelings he’s going to take after you in more ways than you think.” Deidara implies a little with a smile, almost like he knew something that he didn’t.

Obito, however, is clueless. He blinks at Deidara in confusion. Deidara may be a man now, but he still had the smarts and the intuition of a stereotypical woman and Obito would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on when Deidara went all ‘mom mode’. Deidara is going to be an amazing father and Obito’s just winging it. “I’m going to pretend I heard nothing so I don’t make myself look like an idiot.” Obito scratches his chin softly. “So, babe, how was your day? Lovely weather we’re having!” As Obito finishes his little spiel, a flash of lightning lights up the room and he covers his face, sighing loudly. “Thanks, Thunder Gods.”

Deidara couldn’t help but laugh and gently kiss Obito’s cheek. Sometimes his fiancé was pretty cute. “Oh honey you don’t need much effort to do that.” Deidara smirked, enjoying that jab. He leaned back against the sofa resting his hands on his stomach. “It was fine. I had managed to work on a few sculptures and accumulated some new ideas. It was all good.. but I did have a few passing out spells today..” he admitted not wanting to worry Obito or lie to him.

Obito had just taken a bite of dango when Deidara had come clean and he almost choked. His eyes are wide and he whips around with his Sharingan activated, surveying Deidara’s chakra levels carefully. They seem fine now and, although Obito had felt dizzy a few times during his mission, he didn’t think it was because Deidara was passing out at home. He is beside his fiancé on the couch in an instant, pulling Deidara into his lap and checking him with the little bit of knowledge on medicine and health that he’d picked up from Rin. “Did you see a doctor? For the passing out, I mean... Because if you didn’t, I’m certain you’re getting an ass whipping.”

Deidara didn’t have much time to interrupt him when Obito yanked him onto his lap and examined him. He reluctantly shook his head to Obito’s question. “I didn’t in worry I would pass out in public.. and I don’t want to harm Ushio by falling in a position that could endanger him. I stayed mostly sitting when I passed out.” It was an excuse but he didn’t think it was a bad one. He felt fine this morning but he’d been experiencing aches, chills and sweating.

Obito gives Deidara a stern look. When Obito got like this, Deidara knows not to argue and Obito knows he has become a bit more frightening than the terrorist. Obito stands up, yanking Deidara up into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom, laying him down in the bed and getting him comfortably situated. “Bed now. Hospital in the morning. I’m not sleeping tonight. I’m keeping an eye on you and that’s final.” Obito’s gaze softens. He doesn’t like getting this way, especially not when it comes to Deidara. But sometimes he thinks that Deidara worries too much about the baby and neglects himself. Guess they’re both idiots. Obito’s hand finds Deidara’s forehead, a little relieved to tell that he is not currently running a fever. But then he catches it. Deidara’s pupils are blown wide. “Forget tomorrow, you’re going now. Deidara, you’re sick...”

It felt like it was all happening so quickly and he didn’t particularly like when Obito got so stern with him but he knew arguing was futile. He was neglecting himself but he had been too worried about the baby to care for his own needs. Deidara was too weak to try and fight his fiancé so instead he just nodded slowly.

Obito wastes no time using Kamui to transport the two to the hospital, signing Deidara in and sitting by his side all night. At first, the doctors had been concerned that Deidara might be experiencing a miscarriage and, although the thought scared Obito, he’d remained calm and reassured his fiancé all throughout the process only to find that his little blonde idiot had caught the flu. Oh, brother. Obito is just thankful that he, himself, cannot get sick so easily and may remain with Deidara through it all.

Sakura Haruno sighs, watching Deidara sleeping peacefully after receiving medicine and some treatment. “He should be alright. He just needs rest and plenty of fluids. And keep him home. He is still contagious, but your baby seems healthy.” Sakura informs Obito. Obito is a bit more at ease but still a little ticked off at Deidara for doing this to himself.

“Thank you, Miss Haruno.” Obito gives her a small smile, then he looks back down at Deidara. “I’ll let you know if anything change.”

Sakura giggles softly. “I’m sure you will. Goodnight, Obito.” and with that, the two are alone. Obito returns his gaze to Deidara and gently grips his hand.

“If you weren’t so sick right now, I’d have your ass, you know...” Obito whispers, thankful Deidara is asleep. He’d been so worried for him and he looked down at the ground softly. Thankfully, this had occurred before the baby was born. Obito kept this secret from Deidara, but he’s had nightmares the few times he’s needed sleep of Deidara getting sick after the baby is born and even ending up dead. He grips Deidara’s hand tighter and he hopes to God he never loses his love.

Deidara remained asleep for the rest of the night, Obito taking him back home and putting him to bed. He slept for a partial bit of the early morning until around noon he woke up and had to recollect where he was. He shifted his body and rolled over on his side. He vaguely remembers being at the hospital but it was mostly a blur. He started to stare off at a wall in their room thinking that Obito is going to give him an ear full for neglecting himself.

Obito sits on the floor by the door, looking up when he notices Deidara shifting. It’s the first time he’s moved at all and he just barely catches a glimpse of those brilliant blue eyes. Mindful of the noise, Obito pushes himself to his feet and walks over to brush some golden hair out of Deidara’s face. “I’m going to lecture you... but I’ll give you some time to get up and take your medicine first...” Obito keeps his voice soft. Deidara is disoriented and he doesn’t want to spook his fiancé. Obito sits down beside the bed and looks up at his boyfriend worriedly. 

“Deidara, listen to me... I know very well you’re capable of taking care of yourself... Please... Please don’t do that again...” Obito has been reading up on pregnancy in secret since the very beginning and if things continue, he fears what postpartum depression will do to his lively sunshine. “How do you feel...?”

Of course he would, why did he think he could get away with something like that. He nodded to Obito but he wouldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again..” he said so softly that you would have really had to be paying attention. He doesn’t waste his time taking his medicine and meeting Obito back in the bedroom and sitting back down. How was he doing? Emotional for sure weak yes, but is that really what he wanted to hear. He didn’t know why but Deidara was holding back his emotions but quickly losing the battle.

Obito is overwhelmed with Deidara’s emotional roller coaster, literally run over by it and he sighs, sitting down beside Deidara and gently rubbing his back. Now is not the time nor the place for him to yell at Deidara like he has the right, which he does, but he knows better than to approach Deidara like that. He bites his lip and then he pulls his hand back. He isn’t quite sure what Deidara wants right now. “Dei... I’m sorry, too. I won’t tell you what you already know... Now talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong. If you need to yell at me, fine. Just... tell me...”

Deidara gripped his fists tightly. He didn’t even know where to begin. “I..I.. wish you would stop worrying about losing me all the time Obito. You are holding onto me so tight like you think something will happen to me at any moment. And I know I’ve been neglecting myself and that’s my own fault and call me selfish if you want to but Ushio’s health means everything to me and I WILL put him first because that is what a parent does.” He was getting so angry and upset he starts pacing around the room. “I just wish you would act like you care and love him even a little bit! He’s our child Obito..” Deidara was starting to break, tears were forming in his eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from crying, something he hasn’t done in years.

Obito blinks and then he sighs. Okay, this was definitely something he had been expecting. Did Deidara really not know the truth? Obito stands you and he is so overwhelmed that his Sharingan has activated and his voice comes out taut and sharp. “Enough.” Obito couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They’d never really fought before, not for real, save for when Deidara found out his real identity and, needless to say, it broke Obito just a little. 

“If you die, right here, right now, I lose you both. Do you hear me? I’m not watching over you because I don’t love the baby, Deidara, I watch over you because you’re too stubborn to do it yourself! You’re putting him at risk by neglecting yourself and I’ll be damned if you get yourself and the baby killed because of that.” That Uchiha temper was nothing to mess with and Obito quickly forces himself to calm down after his little rampage. 

“I love the both of you more than I care to love myself. More than I love this village. More than anything... I understand how you feel. Remember when you said that you weren't my punching bag? Well, Deidara, that’s how I feel now. I’ve felt like this for a while now, but it seems like any time I express the littlest bit of concern for you, you blow up on me and then pretend it didn’t happen. Deidara, listen... I don’t want anything happening to either of you. So when you think I’m only worried about you, it’s because you are carrying the baby. You are the incubator for the most precious thing we’ve ever created. Maybe you should think about that a little bit more.” God, Obito had rambled a lot. His heart aches. To think Deidara truly believed he didn’t care... it hurt and it took everything he had not to go off on his own for a little bit. 

His anger issues are far worse than Deidara’s. He’s just had years of practice to contain it. He’s been stressed, too. He feels it deep inside and he looks down at the mingled green chakra signature moving around in Deidara’s stomach. His heart clenched tighter and he swallowed. “Deidara, sit and stop pacing already! He’s distressed... Calm down. Deep breaths...”

Deidara tried to take it in all at once, he was trying hard not to freak out.. he had never seen Obito like this.. had he really hurt him so much? He hadn’t even realized what he was doing was wrong. He takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, apologizing to Ushio before he spoke to Obito. “I-I’m so sorry.. I’ve been so selfish and I only thought about how I felt.. I never stopped to think about you.. and because of that I hurt you and accused you of things and I regret it all.” The blonde made a nervous gulp. I’m sorry.. for every dumb thing I’ve done up to this point. You have every right to be angry with me.. you only care about me and are only looking out for me and him and I failed to see that. I love you so much.. sometimes it’s overwhelming.. I just.. I’m sorry..” he felt like such an ass and he couldn’t believe he’d been so oblivious.

Obito couldn’t stay mad at Deidara. He’s rather good at controlling his temper and it wasn’t often that he allows himself to get angry like that, but he felt that something needed to be said. Now that he has Deidara’s full and undivided attention, Obito leans down and cups Deidara’s cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He didn’t like seeing Deidara like this and it makes him upset. 

“Deidara, you don’t have to apologize... I know you’re going through a lot and your body is fighting to adjust to these changes. Let’s just take a step back and take a little breather, alright...? You’re still sick, you shouldn’t be so worried... If I’ve been up your ass lately, I’m sorry. I only want what’s best for the both of you...” Obito guides Deidara to sit back and he lays his hand softly on Deidara’s thigh, staring into his eyes. Obito draws Deidara in for a hug and he sighs, all he can think about is how guilty he feels. Regardless of the situation, he didn’t feel right for resorting to anger to solve the situation. 

“I love you, too, Deidara... You don’t have to do this alone, you know... I know you were used to being alone before. Believe me, I was, too... But you aren’t alone now.” Obito absently tucks a stray strand of hair behind Deidara’s ear. “Please, next time something’s on your mind, just tell me. We can work it out. Don’t hold it in. And I... I promise to stay true to that, too...” He’d been wrong to keep his own feelings from Deidara. “If you want, I’ll stay home until after Ushio is born... If being away from you for that long made you feel as though I didn’t love you or him... then missions can wait... Also... Hokage can wait.”

Deidara could feel himself starting to finally come back down from being upset and being replaced with the feeling of love and security. He held onto Obito tightly after being embraced in a hug, hearing him say all these things was very reassuring to the blonde he hated being so blind to his errors but he was foolish to think Obito didn’t care or didn’t love him or Ushio. It took him awhile to realize, but Obito was doing so much for them and he couldn’t believe it took him this long to see that. 

“I really do want you here with us.. at least until after he’s born. I need you right now..” he hopes that he wasn’t being selfish but he didn’t wanna lie about how he felt, not anymore. He reached his hand up to Obito’s cheek giving soft strokes with the back of his hand.

Obito would never think of Deidara as selfish by wanting this. Deidara’s still so young, he must be terrified. It obviously wasn’t in their plans to have a child yet, or at all, considering they weren’t entirely sure Deidara could still carry children, but here they are and Obito wouldn’t change that for the world. It was almost like instinct. He can’t turn Deidara away, not even if he really wanted to. Obito places his hand on Deidara’s stomach, pressing a kiss to his fiancé’s lips. 

“Duty to my family calls... Really, Deidara, it’s okay... You still have roughly four months and I don’t want you worrying every time I leave that I won’t come back...”

Deidara was happy and content knowing Obito would be here, he was young, still only 19 and having a baby, so naturally he was afraid because this was something foreign to him. He placed his hand on top of Obito’s that was resting on his stomach and smiled. He felt a little flutter, Ushio knew that it was them. He looked up at Obito. “I always worry regardless. It’s not that I don’t think you're capable, I guess it’s just because I love you so much.” He admitted and returned a kiss to his lips.

“I could still be early or late.. the due dates are never completely accurate and you can induce them on your own.”

Obito looks up into Deidara’s eyes and then he presses him to lay down, climbing up on top of him and pressing gentle kisses to his neck. “I know, baby... I’ll never, ever leave you, though... I’m right here, with you through thick and thin...” Obito pulls back and stares down into Deidara’s eyes. “Your hair’s getting longer...”

No matter how small the touch it never failed to make Deidara's heart flutter and have chills. "I know you will be.. and I will do the same for you. I'll always remain by your side.. and fall in love with you more each day.. and I know that to be true because I feel it all the time." Deidara said softly, grabbing Obito's hand and pressing it to his beating heart. He looks at strands of his hair, he hadn't even noticed. "oh so it is.." He hums.

The thought of Deidara’s hair growing even longer brings warmth to Obito’s body. He loves Deidara’s hair. Quickly flipping down beside Deidara, Obito’s hand fingers through Deidara’s miles of golden hair, sighing in relief at how soft it is. “My hands were shaking when you yelled at me... They haven’t stopped until... until I felt your heart beating...”

Deidara smiles softly and presses a kiss to Obito's forehead. "It beats only for you and Ushio. and I'll try not to blow up on you so much..can't say I won't ever do it but I'll try okay?" he say's trying to make a compromise. "The only time I may be screaming at you is during labor and may or may not want to kill you." He said it so casually as something of the norm.

Obito lays down on his back and moves to rest his hand behind his back. He had forgotten that he was shirtless and he feels guiltier still for literally rampaging at Deidara while subjecting him to a sight that usually means they’re getting it on. Obito bites his lip, chewing softly on it. It’s a bad habit that he still can’t break. “Oh, nice... Sounds lovely! I can’t wait.” Obito gently teases and then he smirks a little. “You’d better hope he’s more like you because I was such a dumb kid that I used to pick my nose right in front of my crush...”

Deidara face palmed and shook his head giving him that disbelief look that he would always give Tobi for saying something stupid or doing something stupid. Which was all the time. "you're ridiculous Obito. I hope he's more calm and collective and not oblivious.." He gently teases Obito. "I've been questioning who he will look more like.."

Obito looks up at Deidara and then he looks down, surveying the color of Ushio’s chakra with his Sharingan once more. “You.” Obito says without hesitation. The color is tinted much more yellow than it is blue and that was always a sign for him. “At least he’ll be adorable, then. If he came out looking like me, the poor kid’s going to suffer.”

Deidara half wanted to smack him for saying that so instead he nudged his side a little hard. "Would you stop, you are very good looking Obito and hot as hell. Why do you think I always want you to fuck me constantly?"Deidara pointed out. "I want you constantly." The blonde admitted with a faint blush. "I think he will have your hair color though.."

Obito turns to face Deidara, smirking a little. He’d just been teasing, maybe fishing for a compliment here and there, but he was very happy to hear Deidara say this. Gathering Deidara in his arms, he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “The Uchiha hair is so hard NOT to catch... I hope he has your eyes. They’re my favorite shade of blue and yet, they’re constantly changing...”

Deidara couldn't help but smirk. "you all around are hoping he looks like me. Hope you can handle a mini version of me because that may be what we get depending on his personality. And I wasn't exactly the most pleasant child or obedient. I don't want him to be spoiled too much" He glares at Obito. "and yes that is meant for you because I know how soft you can be, hm."

Obito sits up and he scratches his head softly, sighing as he is called out before he can even start. “Oh, come on, Dei...! Don’t be such a stickler, baby...” Obito turns and looks at Deidara, then he crosses his arms. “Alright... Papa wins this round...”

"And so help me if you feed him any sweets after bedtime I will have your head." He threatened, he knew Obito all too well. "And do not give in if he gets upset, he will never learn if you give him whatever he wants." Deidara was very firm, he wanted their son to be respectful and disciplined. Out of the two Deidara was much more strict and he will not hesitate to be.

Obito was a little surprised by this, though he knows not to argue with Deidara. At least, not in a battle he knows he’d lose. He can only guess the little terror that Deidara must’ve been. He was already twenty years old by the time Deidara was eight. Oh, he chooses not to think about that. “Any other rules I should be aware of, my sweet, precious, oh-so-kind fiancé...?” Obito teases, looking back at Deidara with a soft smile. He truly didn’t know what to expect from Deidara. And yet, he did. It was a strange game they play.

"If I think of anything else I will surely let you know, hm." The blond stuck his tongue out at him, feeling satisfied with the rules he set in place. Now would Obito follow them? not likely but only time will tell. 

"Not really a rule but I don't plan to feed him with any sort of formula, I want to nurse him myself since I know it's much better for babies and getting the nutrients he needs." Deidara had done a little bit of research himself to become more knowledgeable since they were both soon going to be parents. He'd never been much interested in pursuing learning about anything else except on ways to improve his art work and make it better, he grinned at the thought of Ushio being a little artist like him, he wondered who's kekkei genkai he would get.

Obito looks back at Deidara and then he nods slowly. That means Deidara will most likely get little to no sleep those first few months and that makes Obito a little nervous, but he decides to keep that to himself. “Anything you want, baby...” Obito whispers and he licks his lips slowly, thinking for a few moments, then he suddenly realizes his eyes are drooping shut. He hasn’t slept in quite a few months and it was that time. Rolling over into his stomach, he hugs a pillow to his chest, closing his eyes. “And when you... have the baby... it’ll all be... okay...” Obito’s voice drifts off and he is fast asleep. It doesn’t take long when he’s gone so long without sleep, but it was so sudden that Deidara more than likely didn’t expect it.

Deidara couldn't recall a time that he'd seen Obito look so exhausted. Sure he didn't need to sleep but he wasn't completely immune to it. He wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him to his chest and running his fingers through his spiky hair. He found it kind of cute to see him drift off to sleep, he pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, watching him sleep for a little while, it wasn't often he got to do this so he wanted to take every moment of it. "you deserve this..my love.." He whispered softly. "You work very hard for us.. it hasn't gone unnoticed I promise." He said in a hush and soon joined Obito not even an hour later.


	8. Chasing a new addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Ushio!! The little Uchiha finally makes his appearance

Obito had just gotten home from the store, unloading his groceries on the counter with a soft sigh. Looking over at Deidara sitting on the sofa, Obito bites his lip and walks over to join his fiancé, brushing his fingers softly through Deidara’s hair. Deidara never got that big, but he was still so precious and small and cute and Obito would forever love him about that.   


“Hey, baby... Are you doing okay...? You’ve been having the pre-labor contractions, haven’t you...?” 

Obito sounds rather concerned and he bites his lip anxiously. Seeing Deidara so uncomfortable hurts him more than any wound could and he stares down at his rounded belly for a few moments. “Is he active...?”

Deidara looked up and smiled at Obito. “Hey, baby..” He hums and sits up. “No no I’m okay. I’ve been having some on and off ones.. but it’s normal. Braxton-Hicks contractions you feel them in the weeks before your due date.” Deidara explains to him, hoping it would settle his fiancé’s nerves.

“Oh yes, very.” Deidara rubs his swollen stomach. “He’s been moving a lot most of the morning.”

Obito nods slowly, feeling his shoulders relaxing as his hand finds Deidara’s stomach, rubbing very softly. “Alright... Well, if you’re doing okay, I’m going to go cut my hair. I’ve sort of been putting it off...” Obito smiles at his fiancé, standing up and heading for the bathroom. 

“Do you want a bath...?”

“I was starting to wonder when you would do that, it’s getting a tad long. Not that I mind.” He grins at Obito. Deidara thought about it for a bit and the thought of it sounded nice, plus he thought it would help with some of his body aches. 

“Yeah, I would hm.” He nodded softly and slowly helped himself up which has become a slight challenge for him but he was stubborn and insisted doing it on his own.

Obito pauses briefly in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder to check on Deidara, smiling a little when he sees Deidara finally get to his feet. Obito starts the water, letting it get warm. He knows Deidara likes his baths hot. So hot that even Obito finds it unpleasant and he turns to the mirror, grabbing his clippers. 

“Well, I was sort of letting it go because I knew I wouldn’t be on missions and it wouldn’t get in the way. Truthfully, I have no idea how I did it before. When you were probably about two twelve, I had it grown out much longer than I’d care to admit. Probably why people believed I truly was Madara for so long... Speaking of which, I heard some news about the Akatsuki... I guess Kakuzu and Hidan are dead. Think they died holding hands?” Obito smirks a little at Deidara.

Deidara started to undress as he listened to Obito. “Hm.. I wonder how that would have looked..” it was difficult to imagine Obito with long hair, he preferred it short. 

“Oh? Those two? I’m not surprised they were a pretty reckless bunch, hm.” He was a little surprised to hear about them holding hands as they died, but it didn’t seem to far fetched. The blonde smiled back at Obito, sinking himself into the hot temperatures water and adjusting himself so he could get comfortable.

Obito chuckles softly, finishing up with his hair quite quickly and throwing the loose strands into the trash and. He sits down on the edge of toilet and looks down at Deidara. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have him. Obito’s birthday had passed a few months ago and he is now thirty-two. Deidara’s birthday is in a few days and he still has yet to decide what to get him. 

“Dei...? What are you wanting for your birthday, huh...?”

“My Birthday..?” He repeats. He almost never celebrated his birthday the last time he could remember was when he was 10 years old. 

“I don’t know.. I don’t really celebrate my birthday.. or well.. haven’t in a very long while. I would always skip it. Your not thinking of getting me anything are you? Obito you really don’t have to, I have everything I could ever need..”

  
  


Obito looks back at Deidara and he smiles. He hadn’t celebrated his birthday in years either. Deidara had made him a clay creation of the two of them and he keeps it up in their bedroom, hopefully far out of reach of the baby’s little hands when he comes. 

“I don’t know, I’d like to make you something but I’m not nearly as talented nor as creative as you...” Obito looks thoughtfully up at the ceiling. “Originally, I was just going to show you a good time, but that simply isn’t going to happen with how far along you are... So if you really don’t want anything, then I could at least make you some bakudan...”

Deidara was intrigued by Obito’s first statement. “Show me a good time hm..?” He smirked. 

“You know we can still have sex right? It won’t hurt him or me.. plus it can help speed the process.” Deidara would find any reason to have sex with Obito, what can he say? The man has his ways in the bedroom and Deidara loves it.

Obito looks back at Deidara, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “I suppose... But you know how I am, I can’t control myself with you...” Obito wasn’t so sure he could stop himself from going wild and he smirks at his fiancé. “You just want to fuck, don’t you...? You’re a little tease, you know that?”

“I know baby..” Deidara smirks. “But the things is I don’t want you to control yourself and yes baby I want you to fuck me.” He admits. He leans against the side of the tub with his ass facing up out of the water. “What..? I can’t help it you turn me on so much.” Deidara purrs.

Obito feels his pants growing two sizes too tight and he nods, pulling his shirt off and smirking down at Deidara. “I DO have hair all over me now...” Obito strips down naked and then he slips into the tub behind Deidara pulling his lover back against him, nibbling softly against Deidara’s earlobe, whispering sensually into his ear. “Are you sure this is what you want...?”

Deidara feels a chill go down his spine when Obito nibbles against his ear lobe and whispers against his ears. He bites his bottom lip and leans back against him. “Yes.. all I want is you..” he says softly but seductively.

Obito nods; that’s all the confirmation he needs. The two have never done it in the bath before. They’ve done it just about everywhere else, including once on the kitchen table. Good times. Obito reaches around Deidara, draining the water just enough for him to lift Deidara up, grinding softly against his pussy. He can feel how loose he is and he praises the lord for this; he is pretty big after all. Pushing his cock deep inside of Deidara, Obito shivers, reaching around Deidara and wrapping his fingers gently around his neck, pushing him back to be able to suck a mark right along his jawline. “Oh, shit... G-Guess this wasn’t a bad idea, since we won’t get to do this much after Ushio arrives...” Obito moans against Deidara’s skin. Damn, he tastes good...

Deidara gasps loudly feeling Obito’s cock going up inside of him, it never failed to make him gasp or moan. They have done it just about everywhere and not just in the house either. Deidara is sexually adventurous and he’s proven that by even going to such extremes to do it out in public. “It’s never a bad idea you know..” Deidara moans softly. “You may not be able to do stuff to me but that doesn’t mean I can’t do things to you~” he reminds him

Obito smirks a little. That’s so like Deidara to tease him like that, even when he’s balls deep inside of the blonde. Closing his eyes, Obito begins to thrust his hips up inside of Deidara, biting his lip and moaning through his teeth as the water splashes just a little from his movements. He kisses at Deidara’s neck, his shoulders, nipping at him and renewing those bite marks that have begun to fade. They make out almost daily and Obito never fails to mark his pretty boy up, reminding everyone just who Deidara belongs to. Obito has yet to announce his good news and he whispers in Deidara’s ear. “I-I take over as the Sixth Hokage in about a month... Tsunade’s retiring...”

Deidara arches his back and moans up to the ceiling, taking in Obito’s cock and all his ever so sweet seductive touching and markings. He loved whenever he did. Deidara absentmindedly starts thrusting his hips forward and back, he couldn’t help it, his body wanted to do its own thing and sync with Obito. He looked back at him stunned when his fiancé whispered the good news to him. “B-baby.. that’s great..” he tries to say but it comes out in a moan.

Obito smirks just a little and then he pulls his hands back, being rather discreet, making a hand sign and surrounding the two in a cloud of smoke. Sitting in front of Deidara in their large tub is a shadow clone, smirking back at Deidara with that sexy Uchiha smirk he has grown to love.

“Oh, I see... This works for me...” The clone whispers, allowing the real Obito to fuck Deidara while the clone takes Deidara’s mouth, kissing him passionately. He’ll consider this to be Deidara’s birthday present. Besides, maybe it was time to spice things up between them.

Deidara had to do a double take and yes their were two Obito’s. Shadow clone, but god damn. Deidara moans into the shadow clones mouth being kissed and leaning more into it. On top of the real Obito fucking him and the clone kissing him, Deidara was going to be a wreck by the end of this. “B-baby..” the blonde gasps, learning to love the idea of two Obito’s coming into him and making him feel good.

Obito chuckles in Deidara’s ear, bucking his hips and groaning when Deidara tightens pleasurably around him. He can feel Deidara bouncing in his lap, pounding away at the blonde and loving every second buried inside of him. Obito feels right at home when he’s inside of Deidara and he could tell by the amount of juices flowing around his cock just how turned on this makes his fiancé. “Y-You like that, baby...?” Obito purrs, licking the shell of Deidara’s ear.

The clone leans down, licking lightly over Deidara’s nipple, his hand traveling down to Deidara’s crotch, beginning to slowly rub circles over his clitoris. “Look at that... You’re so beautiful, Dei... Keep making that face...”

Deidara felt like his body was on fire, he was so hot and bothered and overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure. “O-Obito..! A-ahh... yes..!” He cried out in a desperate moan. “It feels so good..” he rests his head back against the real Obito, his body completely relaxing. He wanted to scream, his body sensitivity was in complete over-drive. “Please don’t stop..!!” He never wanted it to stop, he wanted this feeling to linger on forever, a feeling he’s pretty sure he was already addicted to.

  
  


The clones moan in unison, hearing Deidara falling apart right between them. They move in perfect unison. The clone kisses at the other side of Deidara’s neck, marking where Obito has not yet touched, his fingers rubbing up and down Deidara’s swollen cunt. Obito chuckles, fucking Deidara from behind and gripping his hips tightly, getting the best angle he can. The floor is a mess of water that none of them can bring themselves to care about while Obito thrusts in and out of Deidara the best he can. He is quickly coming near his orgasm. “J-Just let it out, Dei... I-I’m close...” The clone moves over to Deidara’s other nipple, suckling gently on it. He loves the way Deidara moves between them, pleasuring him to the fullest and giving him an all new sensation.

Deidara’s breathing was hitched, chest rising and falling quickly. He gripped tightly onto Obito’s hand and held onto it tightly. Between the real Obito fucking his pussy to the clone rotating between Deidara’s sensitive clit and nipples he was going over the edge. He did know he could ever feel pleasure this incredible, so good it almost hurt. He couldn’t hold back his screams so he just let it out, god he was a fucking wreck repeating Obito’s name over and over until he could no longer, needing to catch his breath. “I-I’m right there..! Ahh.. I’m gonna cum...” Deidara threw his head back, closing his eyes and yelping. His juices started to squirt out and covering Obito’s cock with his cum.

Obito has never felt Deidara squirt before and it drives him over the edge. He grips on tightly to Deidara’s hips, closing his eyes and crying out loudly, releasing his seed deep inside of his fiancé and spewing curse words to the Heavens. His shadow clone jerks off quickly and spills his orgasm all over Deidara’s chest and stomach, disappearing immediately after with a cloud of smoke. Obito’s eyes grow wide and the memory his clone had bonded with his own memories and he spurts just a little more inside of Deidara before he collapses back against the back of the tub, staring up at the ceiling and wheezing just a bit for fresh air. “O-Oh my fucking God...”

Deidara fell back against Obito unable to hold himself up anymore, his body was twitching and his pussy throbby, leftover juices leaking out of him. Deidara closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to come down from the high of pleasure. “Obito.. that was incredible..” was all the younger man could muster to say, his brain was foggy and he was slightly disoriented

Obito wraps his arms around Deidara’s shoulders and kisses the side of his forehead. “Y-Yeah...” The two lay there for a long time, basking in the afterglow of an amazing session. It takes them a long time to force themselves out of the tub. Obito walks behind Deidara to the sofa, refraining from touching him or helping him in any way, despite the overwhelming want to help his fiancé. “I can’t believe you just didn’t get dressed.” Obito chuckles out. It wasn’t the first time Deidara had walked around naked. Obito was convinced Deidara is secretly a nudist and he almost doesn’t mind it, if he’s being honest. As long as nobody else sees. 

“Do you remember when we fucked in the dango shop in the corner...? I still can’t believe you let me...”

Deidara smirked, he often liked walking around naked in their home after sex plus he knows Obito likes the view. “Oh yes.. how could I not..? It was such a turn on for you to fuck me at one of your favorite spots. I tried so hard not to scream otherwise we would have been spotted” he grins at his fiancé he finds a shirt to put on a little while after but decided not to wear pants more so didn’t feel like running upstairs to get some. He rubs his stomach, a habit he always had of doing. “Maybe next year for your birthday I’ll do something similar for you..”

Obito smirks at Deidara, sitting down next to his fiancé and placing his hand on Deidara’s thigh, rubbing up his smooth skin up and down, biting his lip as he looks at Deidara. “Oh, yeah...? I can make more clones than you, though... Maybe next time, we’ll do four...” Obito let’s put a soft chuckle and then he lays his head against Deidara’s shoulder, pressing his head against Deidara’s neck. 

“Hey... I’ve been wondering something...” Obito always thinks of this moment and he feels sort of like an ass for it. “Before I showed you my face, you mentioned that you rejected Sasori... What exactly did you mean by that...? And don’t worry, I’m not upset or anything, I’ve just been curious...”

Deidara looked at Obito and then looked at the wall in front of him. “I had liked Sasori for a little while before I met you, but he wanted nothing to do with or so I thought.. this was before you were an official akatsuki member but.. He did try to come on to me.. once or twice and each time I had rejected him because I knew deep down it wasn’t love he was after.. and I’m almost positive he would have tried to turn me into a puppet.” Deidara explains to him. “But when I was with him it didn’t feel right... it felt wrong..?”

Obito listens closely and then he sighs, looking up at the ceiling with a very soft huff. He’d never really liked Sasori, if he’s being completely honest. He’d seen the way he treated Deidara, talking down to him and acting like nothing about Deidara was special and it had always pissed him off. Deidara actively tried to impress Sasori and it never seemed to be enough. “You know I planned his death...” Obito admits. He wasn’t sure if this was the right time to tell Deidara. “I wanted him gone... I wanted him dead. I used my Sharingan on him that day... I let him think it’s what he wanted...”

Deidara looked up at him a little surprised but he was mad or phased by the truth. “Why did you want him gone so badly if you don’t mind me asking?” He was curious to know. He never cared for Sasori like he did for Obito so he wasn’t bothered by this information

Obito relaxes. He had been afraid Deidara would get upset with him. “Do you remember how I said I knew you were my soulmate the moment we met...? Well, I... I saw him as a threat and the way he talked to you pissed me off so bad. I mean, you know I was the true leader of the Akatsuki... so I figured if he was going to make it hard on my favorite subordinate... sorry, bad choice of words... hard on my favorite person in the entire world, I was going to make him pay.”

“Obito..” Deidara said softly, reaching to hold his hand. He really did love Deidara from the very beginning didn’t he? He couldn’t help smiling. “You really did love me didn’t you?”

Obito looks down into Deidara’s eyes and he smiles brightly at him. “Yeah, of course I did... Nobody needs a creepy puppet like him around anyway...” Obito chuckles, feeling slightly guilty. Although Sasori’s ‘heart’ was so cold and lonely that he had no sense of humanity left anyway. He was certain if he’d gotten his hands on Deidara, he’d truly have broken him. He can’t help but to think he did the right thing.

Deidara shifted to get up to grab something but as soon as he did he felt the most intense stabbing pain in his lower abdomen that it knocked him down to the floor, desperately trying to grab ahold of something to grip on

Obito moves so fast that not even the Sharingan could keep up with him, grabbing Deidara and helping him to his feet. He looks down at Deidara in horror, unsure what could’ve caused him to fall over like this and then he looks down, seeing the water looking around Deidara’s feet. “O-Oh, my God... Y-You’re going into labor, baby...” Obito scoops Deidara up and carries him back into the bathroom, running the water and filling the tub up just enough for a comfortable birth and he helps Deidara into the lukewarm water. “Hey, hey, breathe... It’s okay, I’m right here...”

Deidara tried to control his breathing, this was only the beginning of his labor and it was only going to get worse. He had his hand wrapped tightly, interlocking fingers with Obito and squeezing as hard as he possibly could, experiencing one of his first contractions lasting about 15 seconds and giving him a short break until the next one came alone. He knew they would get increasingly longer and Deidara did not have any medication to relieve him of his pain so it was a battle he would have to endure.

Obito could feel Deidara’s hand shaking and gripping onto his own tightly. He brushes Deidara’s long golden hair out of the blonde’s face and he smiles softly. “That’s right, baby... You’re doing alright... Just... Just fine, okay?” Obito wasn’t sure what to say or even what to do. While he’d talked to Shizune and Tsunade multiple times about this and he was blanking quite a bit. He just hopes he can keep his composure. “Are you alright baby...?”

Deidara releases his grip a bit once the first contraction passed, giving himself a little bit of a break. It felt like his body was literally being torn in two directions. Blinding pain that he would have to endure hours to come. Most who are having their first child have labor lasting as long as 18 hours. Even though he was in pain he wasn't able to push quite yet, he'd only dilated 2 cm he needed to be at 9 to start pushing him out. "Y-yeah..I'm fine.." Deidara looked up at Obito with such a pained expression but he tried to smile anyway.

Obito hated seeing Deidara like this. It was torture for him, but it would all be worth it once Ushio was safe in their arms. Obito nods and he presses a kiss to Deidara’s sweaty forehead. “Baby... I’ll be here the entire time... I won’t leave you...” Obito smiles brightly at his boyfriend, although his heart aches for the poor kid. “Just keep at it.” Obito pulls away briefly to wet a cool rag and place it over Deidara’s forehead.

He was far from being okay, he would have to fight through this torture, but he knew he was doing this for their son and soon he would be here with them. He was just glad Obito was remaining calm, it helped him not freak out as much. He gripped his hand again feeling another contraction coming on, lasting 20 seconds this time, Deidara let out a cry of pain, he could contain it even if he tried. When he wasn't experiencing any type of contractions he was resting to keep up his strength for these long hours. He was fighting his lack of sleep, he was exhausted but forced himself to stay awake. The clock in their bathroom read 2:30 AM it was very late but it felt like time wasn't moving at all. You know that ‘stitch’ feeling you get in your side after working out too hard? It is that feeling — times 10, encompassing a circumference from the bottom of your rib cage to your tailbone, Deidara felt that and then some. He'd sooner have his arms ripped off again than have to experience this agonizing pain which soon had him screaming, just wanting someone to knock him out.

Obito could do nothing but offer his support and be thankful he was not born a woman. The respect he holds for Deidara increased tenfold, the heavy burden his partner is going through at the moment enough to crush Obito with another boulder, probably twice the size of the one that had first ruined his life. Obito shushes Deidara, replacing the wash rag with a fresh one every so often and doing his best to keep Deidara calm. It had been hours at this point and Obito could only watch and allow his hand to come close to breaking every time another contraction started. They are getting closer together and Obito knows the end is near. He can’t wait for it. He reaches down to feel at Deidara’s hold, relaxing a little. “Your cervix is opening a bit wider, Dei... It’s almost time... Just a little more...”

Deidara had the strongest urge to start pushing but he knew full well he couldn't. He wanted to scream at Obito but he was in too much pain to be able to be vocal. He looked up at Obito, lids half closed trying hard not to pass out again. "H-how much time..?!" It took all his effort to let that one out. "It literally feels like my inside are being ripped open!!" He hissed at Obito.

His screams were blood curdling. As if somebody was repeatedly stabbing him with a dull knife cutting him from the inside and ripping him open, or trying to.

Obito looks down at Deidara with a very soft sigh. He knows that this is just the pain talking, but it’s making it hard to remain as calm as he has been so far. He takes a long, deep breath and nods once. 

“I know, Deidara...” Obito whispers, looking down in between Deidara’s legs and he bites his lip. “I can’t tell you how much time for sure... Maybe another hour or so... Maybe less. Your contractions are much closer together so just... hang tight...” Obito licks his lips and he trembles a little. “We’re never doing it without protection again...”

It felt like the time would never come, it felt never ending. But eventually he was dilated enough and his body naturally started pushing Ushio out of him. Deidara fell back against the tub to relieve some of the strain on his back from leaning forward, taking in quick breaths to gather what little strength he had to push forward again. He held Obito's hand tightly, there was no way he was ever doing this again, from now on they were using some sort of protection the blonde thought to himself. But Deidara would hardly remember any of that. The only good thing is that the mind protects the person somewhat from its memory, eight hours of brutal agony feels like eight minutes when they recollect. He can start to feel Ushio crowning.

"O-Obito..he's coming out..!"

Obito releases Deidara’s hand quickly, climbing into the tub and not giving a damn by how wet he’s getting. He reaches his hands down. “Push, Deidara... H-He’s almost here!” Obito is prepared. He watches with Sharingan activated, although he doesn’t remember when that happened and he can see Deidara’s vagina spreading so wide that he almost passes out, but he forces himself to calm down. Ushio has started coming out and Obito grabs the back of his head, supporting him and watching as he slides out, pulling him up into his arms and staring in horror. He’s not breathing. Terror pulses throughout Obito’s body and he grabs a towel, rubbing the baby’s chest, cleaning out his nose and breathing lightly into Ushio’s mouth. Oh, God, oh please, don’t let this be happening. Obito could feel tears forming in his eyes before, finally, the baby jolts and lets out a feeble cry. Obito sags with relief, using his kunai to cut the cord and he relaxes, letting out a silent prayer to the man above and then looking down at Deidara.

“Baby... Baby, he’s here... You did it... You did so good...” Obito leans forward, the baby crying softly in his arms, waiting for Deidara to take their son, the most beautiful being he has ever seen save for Deidara himself. “Open your arms, baby... He’s here... G-God, he’s here...” Obito feels a tear slide down his cheek.

Deidara looks over, completely stunned at the sound of Ushio's cries and seeing him for the very first time. "U-Ushio..." Deidara said, his voice trembling as the tears in his eyes were starting to form, he didn't think he'd ever see something so beautiful in his life. He opens his arms up and takes Ushio from Obito and places the infant in his arms, supporting his head, the little one had Obito's dark hair and when he opened his eyes to look up at Deidara it was the same eye shape and shade of blue. 

"Hey..Ushio.." Deidara smiled with tears rolling down his face. He had stopped wailing being in his papa's arms, with head resting on Deidara's chest it was soothing to him. "H-He's really here.." He couldn't believe it, he presses a gently kiss to his head and then looked at Obito. "He's...incredible.."

Obito leans back in the tub, breathing in deeply. He had been so anxious when Ushio hadn’t been breathing that he looks almost frazzled. He can only sit and watch in the bloodied water as Deidara, his beautiful fiancé, holds their gorgeous child in his arms. He smiles drowsily and he nods once.

“H-He’s perfect, just like you...” Obito leans forward and presses a kiss to Deidara’s temple, smiling down at their son. “Did you see that...? He stopped crying when you took him... Aww, just like your papa, you hate me, too...” Obito gently teases and then he gives Deidara his space to breathe, trembling with a small smile of relief. He’s here. Obito fell in love twice in his life. This is the second time. The moment those brilliant blue eyes had opened, matching Deidara’s own, Obito had fallen in love again. He doesn’t know what he would do without this beautiful addition to their family. “I love you so much, Ushio... You’re so perfect, just like your papa...”

Deidara couldn't help but laugh. "He doesn't hate you.. he likes the sound of my heart beat because that's what he heard when he was in my womb. You are our everything Ushio.." Deidara said softly to the infant, he turned the baby in Obito's direction. "That's your daddy baby.." Ushio only made soft little cooing sounds, a little smile appearing on his chubby cheeks.

Deidara looked at Ushio and then at Obito. "Well he definitely has some Uchiha genes in him." he smiled, cradling their baby gently in his arms.

Obito nods in agreement. It was a strange thing, really. The two could only sit in the cool water, staring at their child and falling in love with everything he does. “Yeah, but he looks just like you...” Obito smiles brightly and then he climbs out of the tub. “Cling to him tight, baby...” Obito slips his arms gently underneath of Deidara and carries the two out of the bathroom and upstairs to their bedroom, tucking Deidara gently into the bed and then he slips out of his wet clothing, changing into something fresh and slipping into bed beside them. “Look at him, Dei... He’s so precious...” 

Obito suddenly looks surprised and he holds his hand out, feeling the child’s small fingers wrap around his finger tightly. He stares in amazement and bites his lip softly. “I-I made this... W-We... made this child...” Obito trails off, refusing to move. He has never been so speechless, so stunned. “W-Wow...”

Ushio held onto Obito's finger tightly and didn't seem like he was going to be letting go anytime soon. The child lay'd in between both his parents. Deidara rests a hand on ushio's chest. "He's the best thing we could have ever possibly created..he surpasses any sculpture I could ever make.." Deidara sighs softly.

"I've never seen you so stunned before darling.." Deidara said, amused by Obito and how in awe he was with their son. The little uchiha made a little yawn, slowly starting to drift off to sleep, still holding onto Obito's finger, Deidara was almost positive if Obito let go Ushio would start crying. "We are both parents now.."

Obito doesn’t even try to move. He doesn’t want to break the first bit of peace they’d had since Deidara went into labor. Obito lays his head on the pillow and watches their son’s chest move with his gentle breathing. Obito is a bit surprised by how strong his drip is and he smiles softly, his eyes soft and his face filled with serenity. He is so in love with their child that his heart swells with it and he breathes deeply, afraid of startling their baby. “That we are, baby...” Obito raises his gaze to look at his fiancé.

“You are so strong, Deidara. You are the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life...” Obito looks down at their child and he smiles just a little. “You want to sleep...? You need it, hon...”

Deidara looked over at Obito as he was gazing at their little boy with so much love and adoration. He had no doubts that Obito would be a wonderful father and he knows that he and Ushio would build a strong bond.

“I wouldn’t have been as strong as I was without your support. I can be strong on my own but it doubles when we are together.” He wasn’t going to deny that, tired was an understatement he was completely and utterly exhausted. If he could sleep even for a little while he’d be grateful, besides he knows Ushio will wake up hungry at some point. “Yeah... I’ll just.. rest....” Deidara trails off and in no less than 2 minutes he’s out like a light.

Obito smiles at Deidara, then he looks back at their child. “Look at that... You wiped your papa out... You’re such a good boy, Ushio... Daddy loves you...”


	9. Chasing Parenthood and then some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting their first taste at parenthood and then some!

> Obito soon takes over as Hokage, about a month later as predicted and, although he is enjoying the title and he absolutely loves taking care of the village, his favorite part of the day is returning home to his beautiful fiancé and their gorgeous baby. However, today marks four months since Ushio’s birth and Obito walks in and blinks in shock, seeing the baby sitting up on his own. 
> 
> “Holy shit... Am I... seeing what I think I’m seeing?!” Usually a baby takes about five to six months to get this far. But he is Obito’s and Deidara’s child. It makes sense but Obito is still stunned.
> 
> Ushio looked up from what he was doing which was playing with his toys within his reach. And teething on a few of them. The baby looks up at Obito and blinks. The more he grew the more he resembled Deidara. The little Uchiha gave Obito a big smile and reached out his chubby hands in his direction making little babbling sounds as if trying to communicate.
> 
> Deidara looked up to see Obito. “Hey baby, welcome home.” Deidara greeted him. “Oh Ushio? Yes he started sitting up on his own this morning.. I was just as shocked as you.” Deidara smiled and kissed his cheek.
> 
> Obito turns his head, giving Deidara a soft kiss on the lips and then he walks over, kneeling down beside his child and brushing black locks out of his face. “Kiddo, you need a haircut.” Obito moves to sit cross-legged next to him and he nods in agreement. “Actually, keep the hair, you look perfect.” Obito smiles brightly, feeling Ushio taking his finger and he looks back at Deidara as their child gnaws at his finger. He ignores it and looks Deidara over. 
> 
> “You look fine as hell.” Obito’s attention turns back to their child and he pulls his finger away, giving Ushio one of his toys instead. “His fangs are growing in, too, it seems.”
> 
> Deidara Couldn’t contain his smile and joined him and Ushio on the floor. “He really is Taking after me in looks, isn't he?”Deidara said, tucking a strand of hair behind Ushio’s ear. 
> 
> “Oh yeah I figured that out quick one day when I was nursing him... and well.. I’m sure you can put two and two together, hm.” He kissed Obito gently on his lips. 
> 
> “And try to refrain from swearing in front of him would you, eventually he will be able to repeat what we say and I don’t want any of those words to be his first.”
> 
> Obito looks at Deidara for a long time and then he sighs, closing his eyes for just a moment. Obito could do that. He did it every day when he would meet children on the street promising to be like him. Well, he sure hoped they wouldn’t. But anyway, Obito licks his lips and then he glances over at Deidara. “Dei, I get your concern but he’s only four months old, so-...” Obito turns and sees Deidara’s almost murderous expression and Obito knows better than to continue. “Alright, not cursing. Got it.” 
> 
> Obito turns back to their son and watches him for a few moments. Ushio seems to be staring back at him curiously and he sighs. “Okay, you can have it back...” Obito holds his hand out and watches his son squeal with delight upon taking his finger again. “He’s just about as weird as me, though. For now at least...”
> 
> Ushio held onto Obito’s finger firmly and gnawed at his finger again contently. Looking up at Obito with his soft blue eyes, the little Uchiha smiles. Deidara sighs softly watching the two interact with each other. “He’s a baby, they are into weird things. He’s amused by the dumbest things.” Deidara laughed and brushed his fingers through ushio’s dark locks. 
> 
> “But remember what I said about giving into him. It’s fine now because he’s still a baby but when he gets older be firm with him.” The blonde reminds him
> 
> Obito glances over at Deidara. He chuckles softly. Oh, that was so like Deidara. Obito forgets about Deidara’s warning for the moment, staring down at their son with a soft sigh. “Yes, well, hopefully when he’s older, he won’t still be chewing on my finger...” Obito leans back on his other hand, watching Deidara for a few moments. “Whoops.” Obito says, pulling the child up into his lap and he blinks. He’d almost sounded like Tobi and he and Deidara stare at each other for a moment as Ushio giggles loudly. 
> 
> “Apparently he likes the Tobi voice and I don’t know how I feel about that.”
> 
> Ushio was so intrigued by the change in Obito’s voice, the little one kept smiling up at his father with more giggles. “And you were so worried he was going to hate you, hm.” Deidara teased. “He’s so into you right now Obito. You know sometimes when you leave in the morning he’ll cry for a little while.” Deidara confesses to him.
> 
> Obito looks up at Deidara in surprise, brushing his fingers through Ushio’s dark hair a few times and smiling brightly down at his son. “I cried the first day I had to go back on missions and then the first day as Hokage when I had to leave.” Obito admits, glancing up at Deidara with a soft sigh. 
> 
> Obito pulls Ushio against his chest the moment the child releases his finger and he rubs his back softly, then he sniffs the air and sighs. “You would, wouldn’t you...?” Obito stands you as Ushio giggles loudly and he carries him to the couch, laying him down and grabbing the items he needs to change him. He glances over at Deidara and places the child back on the floor who immediately crawls back up to him and hugs his leg. 
> 
> “You know, I’m still surprised that you’re the one who gets queasy when it comes to diaper changing...”
> 
> Deidara was surprised to hear about that, he knew it would be a hard transition for them, Deidara himself was emotional when Obito had to go back to missions. But he’s more than happy he gets to see him everyday when he comes home. He tries not to look over while he’s changing him, it was one of the only things that made him queasy. 
> 
> “I nearly passed out the first few times I changed him..” Deidara reluctantly admitted, he looked down at Ushio who was hugging and clinging to Obito’s leg and he smirks. 
> 
> “He’s not letting you go anytime soon.”
> 
> Obito chuckles softly. Normally the one who births the child is the one who has no problem with changing diapers, but Obito’s been brought in a few times when Deidara himself couldn’t handle it. Obito had seen more disgusting things and therefore was able to change their child with little to no problem. Obito looks down at Ushio and he laughs a little. Their child was so tiny, so small. He feels like he takes after Deidara in that aspect. Obito’s seen his own baby pictures and he was a pretty big baby. Obito leans down and pulls Ushio into his arms, then he looks at Deidara for a moment. 
> 
> “Kakashi gave me something today that I thought you’d be interested to see, seeing as you haven’t seen it yet.” Using one hand, Obito pulls out his wallet and then slips out a card, handing it to Deidara. It is his Shinobi ID, taken when he was thirteen years old, wearing those god awful goggles he always wore. 
> 
> “I think I was maybe thirteen there...” Obito looks a little embarrassed, his cheeks tinting pink.
> 
> Deidara curiously takes the card from Obito and examines it and he makes a wide grin. “You really were something else weren’t you Obito..? You were still a cute kid though.” Deidara compliments, he could not get past the goggles though and tried so hard not to laugh. Ushio grips his little hands to Obito’s shirt, being too intrigued by everything around him. 
> 
> “I wonder if Ushio will want to become a shinobi as well.”
> 
> Obito laughs alone with Deidara and he rolls his eyes. “Stop it, you’re laughing at me... Not that I blame you... But you know what...? I was taller in that photo than you are now...” Obito gently teases, walking up to Deidara and leaning down enough to kiss his forehead. 
> 
> “That’s okay, though, I always loved how short you are...” Obito winks at Deidara and then he turns his attention back to the baby grabbing at his shirt, holding on a little tighter to his son. “I don’t know... Unless he starts out as talented as you, I hope not. Because let me tell you, I sucked at everything. I stumbled over the Fireball Jutsu.”
> 
> Deidara looked at Ushio. “We still have no idea whose kekkei genkai he has yet.. but I have a bit of a feeling in my gut telling me what it is. He will be fine Obito, maybe he will pick up on things a little quicker than you did.” He kisses their sons chubby cheek, receiving a giggle and soft cooing from the little Uchiha. “I mean.. At just 4 months he can already sit up on his own and crawl.”
> 
> Obito looks down at their child with a softness in his eyes that nobody save for Deidara has ever seen. “I know... I sort of don’t like it because he’s going to be so dependent before we know it, but... but I guess that’s just the way it’s going to be.” Obito moves to put the baby down only for Ushio to start whining and he looks down, seeing tears sparking in those soft blue eyes and Obito sighs. “I know you’re faking... But fine. Only a little longer though because I’m pretty sure I smell like sweat...”
> 
> Ushio clung to Obito tightly and nuzzled his face into Obito’s chest, babbling to himself. He glanced up at his father and gently touched the scarred side of Obito’s face with his small hand. Deidara was loving how much Ushio adored Obito, it made his heart flutter. “Enjoy him clinging to you like this. He won’t be a baby forever and eventually he will become more dependent.” Deidara said softly. “It’s almost time for me to nurse him anyhow.”
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Obito shivers as tiny, soft, innocent hands brush over his scars, making him smile a little. “I have good news...” Obito looks back at his fiancé for a long moment. 
> 
> “Master Jiraiya and Naruto took out Nagato, which was Pain, by the way... he made peace and now Konan is the leader of Amegakure. She’s striving for true peace. I sought out Zetsu myself and took him out along with Black Zetsu. Turns out, well... everything was a trap. I wasn’t going to tell you this because I found out sometime back in January and I didn’t want to worry you, but they’d used me and I was set up to see Rin die and go crazy like I did. Either way, the Akatsuki is gone. Itachi’s dead, as you know... And Kisame lives with Konan now.”
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Deidara listens to him closely, more surprised with each turn of events. It was funny how everything seemed to fall into place like that, almost perfectly. There was somebody else pulling the strings behind all of this, each and every one of them had been used for something bigger. But the blonde is relieved to hear that the Akatsuki are no more and their son will have a chance at a peaceful and normal life. 
> 
> “Obito.. will we ever tell him.. what we’ve done..?”
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Obito looks down at the small child cradling against his chest and he bites his lip. “I... don’t know... Maybe not to the full extent. But we can tell him about Tobi... about the organization... About Iwa... Things like that...” Obito presses up close to Deidara and he bites his lip. “Alright, hand off in three... two... one...” Ushio is placed into Deidara’s arms so fast that he doesn’t have time to realize at first and Obito backs away. “I’m going to go shower. If he cries, I’ll be back in like ten minutes.”
> 
> “Take your time darling, he will be fine.” Deidara pulls up his shirt and Ushio turns in the direction of his chest, his little mouth latching on to one of Deidara’s nipples starting to feed. “It’ll take me about 30 minutes to feed him so you are fine.” Deidara hums softly and holds Ushio close to his chest. He always enjoys these moments with his baby, it was a way for them to bond with each other.
> 
> Obito glances over his shoulder with a small smile, then he walks into the bathroom and quickly takes care of his sweat problem. He doesn’t get hot easily, thanks to the Senju cells, but the amount of paperwork he’d had to do that day had stressed him to the max and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. Obito decides to take longer now that he’s aware that his child is not demanding his attention. Finishing up maybe twenty minutes later, Obito puts a towel on and walks into the bedroom, sighing a little as he finds that he has no clean shirts and slips his pants on, walking back downstairs and sitting down next to Deidara, brushing a hand over his own shoulder and rubbing an ache. 
> 
> “I’m getting old... I’m already forgetting to do my laundry.”
> 
> Deidara sighs at him. “Obito you are only 32 years old your not that old. I will take care of it for you but try to remember on your own, yeah?” Deidara gently scolded him, throwing a towel over his shoulder for Ushio Incase he decided to spit up. He gently pats the child’s back to which the little Uchiha only let out burps which was an improvement from last time. 
> 
> “If you hold him for a bit I’ll do that for you, hm.”
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Obito shrugs lightly, smirking a little. He knows what Deidara is hinting at and he finds it rather adorable. “Sorry, babe.” As Ushio is placed into his lap, Obito watches him with half-closed eyes. The child looks up at him with bright eyes and Obito chuckles very softly at the sight. He licks his lips and grips the back of Ushio’s body, reaching down and grabbing one of his teething toys. 
> 
> “No. No more finger. You’re making me bleed.” Obito hands the teething ring to his son. “Try this instead.”
> 
> Deidara kisses his cheek before parting ways to take care of Obito’s laundry. He wasn’t old but he sure did act like it sometimes.
> 
> Ushio looked up at Obito and made a pouting face similar to Deidara’s, even as a baby he was a stubborn little thing but he grasped the toy in his hands and put it in his mouth, giving him some relief where his tooth was growing in. He lays contently in his fathers arms, looking up at him every so often and giving him the most pure smile.
> 
> Obito feels as though he is in a fantasy. The sight of such an innocent smile on an even more innocent face nearly brings Obito to tears and he gently offers his finger for Ushio to take. No need for Deidara to find out, he supposed. His heart swells with love and he finds that he is still shocked that this tiny child is his own. The baby is so small that his body is barely bigger than Obito’s hand and Obito’s fatherly instincts kick in. He would never let anybody hurt his child, no matter what.
> 
> Ushio squealed softly and grasped Obito’s finger tightly, giggling to himself. He babbles to Obito as if he could understand him, communicating in his own little language. The little one looked up at Obito with much love and adoration for his father.
> 
> Deidara secretly watched them both from the corner of the room and smiled. The sight of the two was enough to make his heart melt into a puddle. He couldn’t be mad at Obito this time so he was going to let it slide.
> 
> Obito nods along, as if he can truly tell what his child is saying. “Oh, yeah? You think so...?” Obito whispers, allowing Ushio to truly believe they are communicating. Obito chuckles as though Ushio had said something funny and he looks down at his son for a long time, smiling brightly and using the Tobi voice just a moment. “You make Tobi very happy, okie dokie?”
> 
> Ushio’s little face lit up like a firework show. And he laughs, wiggling his arms and legs out of excitement. “Oo...b..i..!” He tried so hard to speak but it didn't come out clearly, trying to say Tobi. He was so hyper focused on Obito and engaging with him even if he didn’t understand, he just enjoyed hearing his fathers voice.
> 
> Obito’s eyes grow wide at the sound of his son’s sweet, soft voice and he laughs heartily, nodding slowly.    
>    
>  “Yes, that’s right! Sorta... Close enough!” Obito smiles brightly and he continues to talk to his babbling son. He uses the Tobi voice on and off to engage with his son, getting him used to both and feeling his heart swell every single time his son laughs at his Tobi voice. “You don’t have all your little teefers yet, but when you do, my name’s easier to say so we’re sticking with it!”
> 
> Each time he uses his Tobi voice Ushio gets more and more excited. He would not stop smiling at his father. Hitting his hands together in a clapping motion as though he was agreeing with Obito.
> 
> Deidara emerged from his spot and walked over to the two. “You two look like you're having fun.” Deidara smiled while seating himself beside Obito. “I’ve never heard him laugh so much before.. your daddy is silly isn’t he Ushio?” Deidara gently tickled his son's belly.
> 
> Ushio giggles loudly in Obito’s lap and Obito looks back at Deidara with a pink tint to his cheeks. He wasn’t embarrassed to be caught playing with his son, but he always feels a bit awkward playing Tobi without the mask. “I’d say we are...” Obito offers, looking down at his beautiful pride and joy with such a brilliant smile on his face that it could win the hearts of anyone in the village. Obito suddenly jolts and groans softly, picking Ushio up and holding him a little higher. “You punched daddy in the place that helped make you, you know...”
> 
> Deidara found it to be adorable that he was doing the Tobi voice to amuse Ushio since he knew that it was weird for him to do it. He couldn’t help but laugh when Ushio accidentally hit Obito in the crotch with his hand that was flailing. “Be careful sweetie, no hitting daddy down there.”
> 
> Ushio blankly stares at them for a brief moment not knowing what he did was wrong so he just presumed to be happy and flailed about being happy as can be.
> 
> Obito quickly forgives such a cute face and he nudged Deidara softly. “You suck.” Obito had wanted to say more, but he kept his swearing on the down low for Ushio’s sake... and on his own considering Deidara was pretty serious about it. Upon spotting his son yawning, Obito smiles and glances at Deidara. “Nap time.” With that, Obito stands up and carries Ushio with him.    
>    
>  “Come on, Dei, you know he can’t sleep unless you kiss him, too.”
> 
> Ushio curls up closely, resting his head in the crook of Obito’s neck and holding onto him, yawning yet again. Deidara smiled and followed both of them into Ushio’s nursery. “I would never let him nap without giving him a kiss first.” Deidara leans down and kisses Ushio’s cheeks. “I love you Ushio.” He whispers gently to him before Obito places him down in his crib.
> 
> Obito presses a gentle kiss to Ushio’s forehead and tucks the child in. “Goodnight, sweet child of mine.” Obito grabs Deidara’s hand and interlocks their fingers, leading him out of the room and down to their own bedroom, where he flops down onto the bed and hugs a pillow to his chest, sighing loudly. 
> 
> “Do we get to nap, too, or...?”
> 
> Deidara couldn’t help but laugh when Obito flopped down on their bed, hugging the pillow. He joined in next to him and rubs his head gently, kissing the top of his head. “Tired baby..?” Deidara grinned, gently teasing him. “I know you had a long day.”
> 
> Obito shakes his head, sitting up and glancing at Deidara. “No, I’m not tired. I’m just being dramatic.” Obito looks Deidara over. They hadn’t really had much time to themselves since the baby was born and he grabs Deidara’s wrists softly, leaning in and placing a kiss on Deidara’s lips, moving his own slowly.
> 
> “Dramatic as always..” Deidara poked. Deidara leans in as Obito presses his lips against his. It had been a while since they spent any alone time together since raising a baby took up most of their time. He missed his fiancés touches, he craved his touches.
> 
> Obito brushes his fingers softly through Deidara’s long golden hair. He kisses him softly, cupping Deidara’s cheek with one hand while the other hand travels up Deidara’s shirt to rub at his stomach. Deidara had stretch marks even though he’d lost all the baby weight and Obito found this to be beautiful. Obito kisses down Deidara’s jawline and down to his throat, nibbling very softly. 
> 
> “You’re so beautiful...”
> 
> Deidara leans against Obito’s touch, kissing him ever so tenderly. He knows they haven’t been together long but it feels like they have been for years, and yet his love was never ending. He didn’t mind his stretch marks, it was a reminder of what his body did, what it went through. Being an incubator for their baby. Deidara moves his hand up to Obito’s chest and grins. He loved whenever Obito compliments him, it always boosted his confidence but also his ego. “As much as the day you met me?”
> 
> Obito blinks and he tilts his head curiously, smiling just a little. “No... Not as much as the day I met you... You’re more beautiful now than ever...” Obito leans in and presses his lips against Deidara’s once more. Deidara had gotten a bit curvier since the pregnancy. When he’d found out he was pregnant, he’d stopped taking his hormones and he hasn’t taken them in more than a year because he is still breastfeeding. Obito wouldn’t care if Deidara never took the hormones again. He loves him regardless of gender and he isn’t at all afraid to admit it. Obito trails the kisses down to Deidara’s neck and he pushes his fiancé into the sheets carefully. He lays beside Deidara and looks into his eyes. He has to be careful. Although they are far past the time frame to start making love again, Obito knows Deidara is still quite sore. He’d been ripped down there when Ushio had arrived and Obito had used the little bit of medical ninjutsu he’d copied from Rin years ago to treat it and Deidara’s gynecologist had taken care of the rest. But regardless, Obito isn’t about to make matters worse. Obito pulls back suddenly and he looks a bit embarrassed. 
> 
> “Hey... I don’t... have anything to, uh... you know... I don’t have any condoms...”
> 
> After Ushio was born Deidara experienced gender dysphoria since he couldn’t take his hormone shots because of being pregnant and breastfeeding. He hadn’t felt that way since he was 13 years old. But he knew it would benefit his son better to continue to breastfeed him so he was willing to sacrifice that for his sake. And he knows Obito loves him no matter what. He looked up at Obito, not at all surprised that he’d forget something like that, but luckily the blonde was always one step ahead of him. 
> 
> “Don’t worry.. I picked some up.” He smirked, leaning up and nipping at Obito’s neck, leaving soft kisses against his skin.
> 
> Obito shivers, feeling Deidara’s lips pressing gently against his neck. Obito smiles pleasurably and he brushes his fingers down Deidara’s back, lifting his shirt up and gently rubbing his bare skin. Obito can feel Deidara’s feelings again and he feels the need to reassure him. 
> 
> “Dei...? Don’t worry too much, okay...? I will love you no matter what you look like, no matter who you choose to be... You are stunning...” Obito reaches his hand down, quickly untying Deidara’s sash and pushing his fingers into Deidara’s pants, beginning to rub softly at his soaked pussy. 
> 
> “No underwear...? My, aren’t you naughty today...”
> 
> Deidara trembles against Obito’s fingers rubbing against his pussy, letting out a soft moan against his neck. He’d forgotten how good it was to be felt down there, by him. Oh how he missed it so. “I can’t help it..” Deidara purrs softly. “Plus I did masterbate to the thought of you while you were working, just wanting to feel your touch.. I’ve been wanting you to touch me again like this.. I yearn for you Obito..” the blonde whispers against his ear, licking the shell of his ear, his hands sliding up into Obito’s shirt feeling his toned stomach and chest and then pulling it up over his head and tossing it in the corner of the room somewhere.
> 
> Obito writhes underneath Deidara’s soft touch, moaning softly and rubbing at Deidara’s clitoris softly, his cock beginning to harden in his pants. Obito murmurs his agreement, meeting Deidara in a deep, passionate kiss, all wet and warm, their tongues twining together passionately. Obito pulls back and carefully inches Deidara’s pants off and onto the floor, slipping between his thighs and kissing softly at his inner thighs. “Mmm~...”
> 
> “It really doesn’t take you long to get hard does it hm?” He teased, guiding his hand along Obito’s hardened cock, still covered by his pants. He moans in his mouth feeling their tongues colliding together and exploring each other’s mouths. Deidara watches Obito contently, stroking his fingers through his hair as he goes down against Deidara’s thighs, leaving soft kisses against his skin taking in his very single touch that is oh so sweet, loving, hot as hell fiancé was giving to him.
> 
> Obito looks up at Deidara and he narrows his eyes, smirking darkly. His voice comes out deeper than normal, sensual and filled with lost, wanting to be the one in charge this time. 
> 
> “Did I say you could move your hands...?” Obito leans up on top of Deidara and, grabbing Deidara’s old Iwa headband sitting on the nightstand, ties Deidara’s wrists together and he admires his handiwork. 
> 
> “Not bad...” Obito resumes his position between Deidara’s legs, licking a hot, wet stripe up the length of his pussy, purposefully licking all around his cunt and avoiding the spot he knows Deidara wants him to touch the most. “Oh, yes~...”
> 
> Deidara didn't have enough time to react to Obito tying him up with his old headband, it was tight so he couldn't cut himself loose, he looked up at Obito with wide eyes, watching every move he made. so Obito did have a kinky side to him? the blonde thought. He couldn't help but crave more of this side of Obito, so dominant and demanding, it was a huge turn on, causing him to become more wet than he already was. He popped his head back and moaned when he made the first initial lick, avoiding the one spot that Deidara needed to feel pleasure, it was aching for his tongue. "O-Obito.." he gasped.
> 
> Obito growls against Deidara’s skin, his arms wrapping underneath the blonde’s thighs and beginning to rub his hips up and down, gripping him tightly and holding him in place. Obito caresses Deidara’s pussy with his tongue, licking all over, all around his hole, all over the sensitive pink flesh and even teasingly dipping his hole inside. All the while, he teases his fiancé by licking all around his clit while never actually touching it. He can feel Deidara trying to buck against his face, yet he holds him down and forces him to take it the way that Obito wants to give it.
> 
> Deidara lets out a whine when Obito licks everywhere else but the one spot, he can feel his clit throbbing, yearning for his touch, for that sweet tongue. He knows Obito is trying to tease him.. no torture him would be a good word because that's exactly how it felt, with Obito keeping the blonde firmly in place he wouldn't move his hips. He just wanted to grind his clitoris against something, anything to have some god damn relief.. but it looked to be that Obito wasn't planning for it any time soon. "B-Baby...please.." Deidara started to beg. moaning loudly.
> 
> Obito smirks softly and he pulls back for a brief moment, staring up into Deidara’s eyes. “What was that...? I couldn’t really hear you, Deidara... What is it that you want, baby...?” Obito laps over Deidara’s lips a few times. Deidara kept himself clean-shaven down here and Obito always loved how much of a perfectionist Deidara seems to be. It is perfect. Everything about Deidara is perfect.
> 
> He knew what Obito was trying to do, and damn him for doing it, but god was it hot as hell. "I-I want your tongue sliding up and down against my clit..please.. its throbbing for your touch baby..and only you can satisfy it.. " Deidara lets out another moan, closing his eyes and throwing his head to the right, his breathing hitched. He hates that he can't move much at all, that he can't touch his fiance in any way shape or form.. only being tortured and desperately yearning for him. He has him.. and yet he doesn't.
> 
> Obito has no idea why he didn’t do this sooner. Perhaps he was too afraid to dip his toes into the pleasure pool in case Deidara wasn’t into the same things he was, but seems he was very wrong and could’ve been doing this sort of thing to Deidara the entire time. Obito watches with interest as Deidara’s pussy spurts out some more of his arousal. Deidara has the prettiest pussy he’s ever seen and he wishes he would’ve been a virgin when he’d met Deidara. Wishes he could’ve given that part of him to Deidara rather than some prostitute he met at fifteen, but oh well, not much time to think on that now. 
> 
> “That’s it, baby... Keep talking like that and you’ll get exactly what you need~...” Obito wastes no time at all pressing his tongue against Deidara’s clitoris, nice and slow, applying just the right amount of pressure to drive his fiancé wild.
> 
> Nobody could ever possibly make Deidara feel this way besides Obito. nobody could ever please him this good. Obito was his first and his last. Not that he cared if he was a virgin or not but knowing he'd given that to Obito, it made him happy. He arches his back once he feels the sweet sensation of Obito licking his clit, finally. It was slow but it was helping him get some relief, taking some of the pressure off. His fists tighten, wanting to drip onto something, but seeing as his hands are tied up its pretty useless. "a-ah.. I love the way your tongue feels licking my clit so sensually.. it makes me so wet baby.. when you do these kinds of things to me it drives me wild. Only you can make me feel this good.." Deidara gasps softly, trying not to be too loud.
> 
> Obito smirks a little and he pulls back, standing up and pulling his pants off and leaving them discarded on the floor. Obito reaches into Deidara’s pouch on the floor and pulls out the condoms. “Oooh, the good brand.” Obito teases and then quickly rolls one on, slipping in between Deidara’s legs and leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Do you want me to untie you, baby...? I’ll do it if you really want me to...” Obito murmurs, kissing him once more.
> 
> Deidara thought about it for a moment, but the blonde shook his head. "no.. I want you to take me just like this. I want you to dominate me. Do whatever it is you desire to do to me. I'll obey you..~" Deidara smirks, licking his lips seductively. 
> 
> "Show me what you can do.." Deidara said, as though he was challenging Obito.
> 
> Obito looks down at Deidara and his cock twitches. God, that was the biggest turn on of his life. Obito grinds himself softly against Deidara’s loosened cunt, preparing to slip inside and take what he wants. He smirks pervertedly down at Deidara and then grips one of Deidara’s silky smooth legs, pulling it over his shoulder and giving the best access to his flexible fiancé’s pussy, sheathing himself deep inside of him. “O-Oh, shit...! D-Deidara...! G-God, you fucking swallowed my cock!”
> 
> Deidara's eyes grow wide and his body arches, feeling Obito invade him yet again, he hadn't felt it for so long he almost forgot how good the feeling was, the sensation. His walls started to tighten around Obito's cock, taking him all in. Seeing Obito's reaction was everything the blond could have wanted at that moment. A moan escapes from his lips, it's taking all his self control not to scream. "O-obito..! I-I almost forgot how big you were..." Deidara sighed, allowing his pussy to adjust to the size, since it wasn't used to having something bigger than his fingers.
> 
> Obito looks down at Deidara, breathing hard and struggling to control his urge to fuck the life out of his partner. Looking down into Deidara’s brilliant blue eyes, Obito bites his lip and reaches up to brush Deidara’s bangs out of his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Dei... I-I sort of... forget, too...” Obito prays to whoever his guardian angel might be that Ushio sleeps throughout their entire session. God, he loves the kid, but he’s going to be very pouty if he ends up with blue balls.
> 
> Deidara's breathing is quick, he stares up at his partner, eyes full of lust and desire. He could easily tell that Obito wasn't giving it his full 100% he was treading carefully, but that's not what Deidara wanted. "Give me your all Obito.. do not be afraid to absolutely wreck me. You wanted to dominate me did you not..?" Deidara eggs him on a bit, trying to get a reaction from him. "Are you all talk no action?~" He was ready for him. He prays Ushio doesn't wake up any time soon because god did they both need this time together.
> 
> Obito feels as though his ego has been attacked and his Sharingan activates, staring down at Deidara with such sexual ferocity that it could drown the entire village. Obito reaches down and he wraps the sash from his pants around Deidara’s mouth, smirking down at him. “Oh, well, if you want me to give it my all, then I’ve gotta keep you quiet... You’re a screamer, you know~...” Obito gives Deidara a satisfied smirk and then he leans back, pulling himself out almost all the way and then slamming back in, his body nearly exploding with how much pleasure is hitting him all at once. 
> 
> He sets a quick, rough pace, biting his lip to stifle his moans as that tight pussy massages his cock, the condom so thin that it almost feels like nothing. Obito moves so fast and hard into Deidara that the bed has begun to rock and Obito admires the sight of the blonde all sprawled out beneath him, bound and gagged. It fuels his fire, igniting within him and leaving precum leaking from the tip of his cock. “T-That’s it, Dei... Mmm, yes, y-you feel so good...”
> 
> Well he did say he wanted to be dominated, he just didn’t think Obito had it in him. But he was not at all disappointed. He didn’t mind being bound or gagged. So long as it would suppress his screams he was more than okay with it. He couldn’t help but be hot and bothered with the way Obito was speaking to him in such a manner, dominating him and being confident as he did, it was hot as hell and it only made everything feel so goddamn good. His body jolted with the force of Obito’s cock slamming back inside of him, feeling every little pulse. Deidara moans loudly against the fabric that was covering his mouth, suppressing his screams. Obito was definitely right about that part..
> 
> Obito was drowning in ecstasy, his hips rocking endlessly. He doesn’t get tired easily and he will most likely fuck Deidara until the blonde is limping for a week. Hey, Deidara was asking for it! He’d practically begged Obito to fuck his brains out and that’s exactly what Obito was doing. He was careful not to let the bed rock against the wall, but it was still moving quite a bit and Obito fucks deep into Deidara’s stretched pussy, loving the way it caresses his member and throws him into a world of pleasure. “G-God, Dei... Y-You’re so pretty... S-So good for me...!” Obito pounds away at Deidara, never wanting this to end.
> 
> Deidara’s head is thrown back against the pillow, eyes rolling back and half closed. A loud but suppressed moan escaped him, he made a fist with his hands that were bound in an attempt to grip. If Obito could pound him forever he would not complain, even if it ripped him apart. He needed it more than air, he thirsts for it, for Obito. He hated when he would pull out of him even for a brief moment but then was nailed with satisfaction, his pussy hugging Obito’s cock ever so tight. He was wearing a condom but it felt like nothing was there, guess he chose well?
> 
> Obito watches Deidara through slitted eyes, loving the way Deidara’s little body rocks with every hard and deep thrust of Obito’s hips. He slams nice and fast into Deidara’s pussy, the squishing sounds it makes only proceeding to make him harder, if that’s even possible. Obito has never felt this good. He feels so powerful, on top of the world. In a strange sense, he really was. Deidara IS his world and being on top of him was the same as dominating the entire planet. Obito’s hands shake and he grips Deidara’s thighs so tightly that he knows there will be bruises tomorrow. Throwing his head back, Obito screams out in absolute euphoria, his eyes shutting tightly. He can feel how close he is getting already, but he is determined to get Deidara off first. His hand moves down Deidara’s thigh and rubs furiously at his pussy.
> 
> “Y-You’d better come soon, you little shit... Daddy’s tired~...” Obito’s never tried the daddy kink on Deidara before and he’s very much eager to find out how he will react.
> 
> Obito thought he couldn’t possibly get any more kinky right? Wrong. Oh so wrong. Deidara fucking loved it, he loved to hear Obito referring to himself as such.. it made Deidara’s pussy tingle and become soaked. He got such an intense feeling from it, his body quite literally felt like it was floating. Seeing as the cloth around his mouth had loosened a bit, the blonde took this opportunity to test the waters. “Y-yes.. Daddy..” he moaned out in pure ecstasy, just saying that really took an effect on him. Deidara didn’t believe he would last much longer if Obito kept this up.
> 
> Obito’s glowing ruby red eyes nearly bulge out of his head as Deidara refers to him as “daddy”. That was such a turn-on for the Uchiha that he couldn’t stop himself, gripping Deidara by the back of the thigh with one hand while his other hand grips Deidara’s throat, softly squeezing and smirking down at his fiancé with such passion in his eyes that it could’ve lit the damn house on fire. Obito’s cock throbs painfully inside of Deidara’s cunt and he throws his head back, moaning out loudly. “Y-Yes...! L-Look at you, baby boy...! So good for daddy~... Y-You close yet...? D-Daddy’s gonna burst...” Obito knows he won’t last much longer and he knows Deidara is close, too. So fucking close. Obito bites his lip hard and he closes his eyes tightly. “I-I’m close...! Y-You ready, baby...?”
> 
> Deidara can’t hold himself back, every time Obito refers to himself as ‘daddy’ it fuels Deidara, god how he’s already grown to love it. He is completely enthralled to be able to notice anything else going on around him, he can feel the pressure building in his pussy, his clit throbbing in agony but god it was a good sensation. The blonde bit his bottom lip hard and moaned to the ceiling. “Daddy..! Ahh.. I’m cumming..!!” Deidara yelled out, spilling his juices all over Obito, squirting out from his cunt.
> 
> Obito feels the rush of wetness spilling all around his cock and he groans loudly, unable to hold back. His own orgasm spills out inside of the condom and Obito holds himself up shakily, pulling out of Deidara’s spent pussy, disposing of the used condom and quickly untying Deidara’s hands. He presses a gentle kiss to his fiancé’s forehead. 
> 
> “Good boy, Deidara... You did so good...” Obito’s mind is clouded with pleasurable agony, feeling his cock throbbing painfully despite beginning to grow limp. This was the best sex he’s ever had. Every moment with Deidara gets better and better with each passing day and Obito never wants it to end. “Ushio must be like me in the sense that he sleeps like a damn log... You got so loud at the end...”
> 
> Deidara lies there completely spent, his own juices leaking out of him and finding its way to his thighs. He decides that he doesn’t wanna move or more so he cannot even if he tried. Every single time they have sex he swears it’s better the next time around. Deidara hadn’t noticed how loud he was being and he was grateful in the moment that his son was such a heavy sleeper. “At least now we don’t have to be completely quiet when he’s sleeping.” Deidara laughed faintly, he was still trying to catch his breath.
> 
> Obito rarely got loud during sex. He normally moans Deidara’s name quietly or groans and sighs. He was surprised though this time around. Even he had gotten louder than he was comfortable admitting, rubbing his hand over Deidara’s thigh and smiling brightly at him. “Would you ever consider another baby, Deidara...?” Obito wasn’t sure that’s what he wanted right now, but he loves Deidara and always wants his opinion on the next step of their life. He kisses Deidara’s cheek softly and then he looks away guiltily. “Deidara... I didn’t mean to bruise your neck...”
> 
> Deidara was shocked to hear Obito mention the idea of another baby, he stared at him for a bit before saying something. “Thought you didn’t want another hm?” Deidara gently teases him. “Of course not right now.. but I wouldn’t be opposed to it later down the line. Perhaps when Ushio is a little bit older.” Deidara rubbed his neck where Obito bruised him. “It’s okay Obito.. it didn’t hurt at all.. besides I did enjoy it.” He reassured him. He jumped back to his previous question. “Why do you ask? Did you want another baby?”
> 
> Obito flops down unceremoniously beside his fiancé, staring up at the ceiling with his hands resting on his stomach. “Actually, yeah... I... I know this sounds stupid, but I... was so lonely growing up. I always swore that I’d have two children when I got older so they’d never feel alone. They’d always have their sibling even when they felt like they had nothing.” Obito smiles a little and breathes out a soft sigh. He doesn’t know where this all came from, but he decides he wants to share his thoughts with Deidara. “I agree with you, though. Ushio’s only four months old and we’re only just now starting to get the hang of this, so-...” Obito jolts up so fast that even Deidara is startled. Obito slips his pants on and that’s when Deidara finally hears it, the sound of their child crying. Kudos to Obito for his quick thinking and hyperactive instincts. Obito gives Deidara a suggestive wink over his shoulder and then hurries into the baby’s room, flipping the light on and leaning over the crib, staring down at his wailing son and then brushing dark hair from his perfect little face.
> 
> “Oh, come on, now... I start mentioning siblings and you’re already throwing a tantrum?” Obito chuckles out softly and then he rubs his baby’s stomach softly. “Now, now, what’s the matter...? Why are you so upset...?”
> 
> The little Uchiha continued to cry, his face looked to be pale and flushed. And with each breath he sucked in he coughs immediately afterwards and continues to wail loudly, clearly uncomfortable and scared.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Obito drops the act and he reaches down, brushing his fingers across Ushio’s forehead. He was warm. Pulling his child up into his arms, he nods and carefully bounces him up and down. “I see... Alright, come on...” Obito makes his way back into his bedroom, glancing over at Deidara. “I’m making a trip to the hospital...” Handing Ushio to Deidara, Obito slips a shirt on and looks down at his son with concern written across his face. “He’s sick...”
> 
> Deidara immediately takes ushio in his arms who was still fussing. The blonde gently bounced him and softly hushed him trying to calm his baby. "Its okay sweetie.. daddy and I will get you medicine.." He sweeps Ushio's dark hair away from his face, he could feel just how arm he was to the touch. He was trying to not panic because he could already see Obito wasn't fairing too well, he held Ushio tightly to his chest and rubs his back in circles. "He's really warm..." Deidara stood and walked back and forth in one spot as he continued to cradle his son.
> 
> Obito nods quickly, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on before making his way to his fiancé and his son. “I know... It’s so sudden, too...” Obito pulls Ushio into his arms and grabs a blanket, wrapping him up. “He’s got chills, too...” Okay, Obito wasn’t panicking yet but he was very much on the brink. “I’m going to head out now...” Obito looks Deidara over and he reluctantly brushes his fingers through Deidara’s hair. 
> 
> “You stay here... I won’t be long and I’ll make sure to give you all the details when I get back... You can’t even hardly walk, Dei...”
> 
> Deidara was afraid to let go of Ushio, he wanted to hold him forever but he needed to trust Obito. He exhales with a shaky breath. "Okay.. please keep him safe.." Deidara presses a kiss to Ushio's head and gently caresses Obito's cheek. "I'll be waiting here for your return.."
> 
> Obito kisses Deidara softly and then he sighs. “Forgive me for doing this, babe...” Obito activates his Sharingan and uses Kamui to appear right in front of the hospital. He goes in quickly and checks Ushio in. With his Sharingan activated and his title as Hokage, his son is seen very quickly and he has no wait time at all. Once back and getting his son checked out, Obito discovered that Ushio has an upper respiratory infection, easily treatable, but uncomfortable. Obito is given medicine and around three in the morning, returns home to his worried fiancé.    
>    
>  “Hey...”
> 
> Deidara didn't move from his spot, and there was no way he would have been able to sleep. He did however work on some sculptures to distract his mind and focus on anything besides worrying about his son. He jumped up from the sofa when he heard Obito come in. "How is he..?" Deidara asked, half afraid to know but his anxiety put him on edge and he couldn't take the suspense.
> 
> Obito looks down at Deidara, holding his sleeping child against his chest. At some point after taking the medicine, Ushio had cried himself to sleep, breaking Obito’s heart in the process. “It’s an upper respiratory infection. It’s pretty common in toddlers, they said. We caught it early so he wasn’t miserable for too long. He’s okay, though...” Obito brushes his fingers through Ushio’s hair. “He’s alright, babe...”
> 
> Deidara breathes a sigh of relief, all of his fears and anxieties quickly left. “Thank god...” Deidara sighs softly and kisses their sleeping baby’s head, first time illnesses in babies were usually never too serious and it was common for them to get sick more easily since their immune system isn’t ready to fight off viruses that cause infections. He gently kisses Obito’s lips. “Thank you Obito..” he scoops up Ushio in his arms and holds him close to his chest. “Darling you should get some rest.. you’ll have to get up in just a few hours for work.”
> 
> Obito looks up at Deidara and then he narrows his eyes just a little. He doesn’t want to argue, but he slept the week before and will not need rest for quite a while. Deidara’s clearly tired and will now have to stay up in case Ushio wakes up hungry or needs his medicine. Obito swallows and then brushes his fingers through his hair. “Deidara...” Obito begins, although reluctantly. “You know I... I could stay up and let you sleep instead...”
> 
> Deidara often forgets that Obito doesn't really need to sleep much. It always seemed to slip his mind. He looks up at his fiance. "are you sure..? I know you don't get tired but.." He started to say
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Obito gently takes Ushio from Deidara and he keeps his voice low. “I just wrecked you and you’re barely standing, baby...” Obito carries Ushio towards the door. “I’ll wake you up when I’m about to leave... Go to sleep and get some rest...” Obito smiles at Deidara on the way out and carries Ushio into the nursery, sitting down in the chair and gently rocking his son. His poor son. Obito feels almost guilty, as though it’s somehow his fault. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you...”
> 
> Deidara didn't want to really argue with him, plus he didn't want to wake up Ushio. He just nodded to Obito. "Okay.. if he gets hungry you can wake me up so I can feel him." Deidara says to him before they disappear from the entryway of the door, laying down and getting some rest. Obito was right, he did completely wreck him, damn him.
> 
> Ushio shifted a little bit in his fathers arms but he remained asleep, making soft little snores since he was so congested so he had to breathe out of his mouth. His fingers were tucked in obito's shirt in a small fist. It was definitely a scare for sure for any parent to have their child sick, it would not be the last time either. Ushio's hair was getting long almost to the point that it covered the side of his face, much like Deidara's.
> 
> Obito brushes his fingers softly through his son’s long hair, smiling down at him. “You really do look like your papa... You’re going to be just as beautiful and handsome as him, too...” Ushio seems to sleep rather peacefully through the rest of the night. However, when it comes time to leave for the Hokage’s office, Ushio’s blue eyes open and he seems to be refusing to let Obito go. Obito looks down at Ushio and then up at Deidara, who he had just woken up to take over. 
> 
> “Maybe Kakashi could take over for me today...”
> 
> Ushio practically had a death grip on Obito, holding on as tightly as he could.
> 
> Deidara sighs softly. "Obito.. I know you wanna stay with him..and I know he doesn't want you to go.. but he will be okay. He will just rest most of the day anyway. I'll take care of him, yeah?" Deidara tries to convince him.
> 
> Obito sighs and he gently grips those tiny little hands of Ushio’s, prying him off and feeling his heart break as his child begins to cry loudly. He backs away slowly and he bites his lip. “I’ll be back tonight, baby... I promise...” Obito turns and he leaves the room and hurries outside of his house, sighing softly. 
> 
> “Damn it... That hurts...”
> 
> Deidara sighs as Obito leaves, trying to sooth his crying baby, bouncing him gently. "You really love your daddy don't you Ushio..?" He smiled and kissed his cheek. "And he was so worried you would hate him. " Deidara gently teases. Ushio had continued to cry no matter what Deidara did he couldn't get him to stop, but eventually he got tired and fell asleep in Deidara's arms. 
> 
> "Daddy will always come home to us baby..." Deidara whispers softly to him. He hoped Obito wasn't being too hard on himself.
> 
> Obito had been so concerned with the well-being of his child that he’d rushed through his paperwork and sent Kakashi in his place to speak with the new academy students. Standing up, Obito grabs his things for the day, saying a quick goodbye to his childhood best friend and then using Kamui to appear in front of his door. Hurrying inside, Obito looks around and calls out softly. 
> 
> “Dei...? Where are you, babe?”
> 
> "I'm in here." He tried to answer as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Ushio who was asleep in his crib. Deidara stayed with him in his nursery because he didn't feel comfortable leaving him by himself. He was catching up on some new ideas for his art in the process and the baby slept. He looked up, seeing Obito at the door. "Your home really early?" Deidara found it to be a bit strange because it was only 3:00 in the afternoon and he always expects to see him around 6:00 on a regular day.
> 
> Obito smiles a little and he gently cracks the knuckles in his dominant hand. “You’d be amazed how fast the hand can move when you’re that anxious... Also, I made Kakashi forge my signature on a majority of it, too.” Obito admits, walking over and taking a set next to Deidara, looking down at their sleeping child. He can see the puffy red eyes and his face drops. “How long did he cry...?”
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Deidara sighs and shakes his head. “Obito why were you rushing today? I told you everything was fine..” he looked over at Ushio. “If I tell you for how long you’ll just feel guilty. And you don’t need to feel that way.. you have a job to do to the village.. and we understand that.” Deidara tries to explain to him and hopes it could ease some of his anxiety.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Obito blinks and then he briefly rubs the back of his head, sighing for a few moments. “Rushing? What? No, no, I... I call it saving time.” Obito insists and then he shakes his head. “Deidara, I love this village. I do. But I love you and Ushio much more. You’re my family. The entire village is precious to me, too... I love everyone here. Save for Sasuke. He may be my distant cousin or whatever, but he’s a real pain...” Obito sighs and then crosses his arms. “He agreed to marry that Sakura girl, though, so I guess he’s not as stupid as he looks...”
> 
> Deidara rolls his eyes a bit as he listens to Obito’s straight up lie and poor excuses. “Saving time..? Is that what you're calling it now?” The blonde narrows his eyes at the older man. “You know Ushio and I love you more than anything .. and I understand that you are busy most of the time. And please don’t feel guilty when I say this.. I’m worried you’ll miss a lot of Ushio’s milestones. He’s growing up right before our eyes.” Deidara leans over the crib and sweeps Ushio’s bangs to the side.
> 
> He can't help but feel a twinge of guilt for saying that. He wasn't trying to make Obito feel bad. "You know what Just forget what I said.." He tries to brush it off. "I'm not going to do that to you.. I'm being selfish.."
> 
> Obito sighs to himself when Deidara calls him out. He bites his lip and then turns his head to stare into the crib. He’d already missed Ushio sitting up on his own and he looks back at Deidara now, raising an eyebrow curiously. Obito has always been an expressive person and he could never hide the looks on his face. However, his eyes are unreadable, even for Deidara who knows him like the back of his hand. 
> 
> “Deidara... Tell me what you want me to do...” Obito grabs Deidara’s hand when he tries to brush off the topic and he shakes his head. “Don’t do that. You did that before and we got into a fight over it. I’m not going to argue with you. You were the one who wanted me to become Hokage. You tell me right here, right now what you want and I will provide for you. It’s my job. So tell me.”
> 
> Deidara looks down for a moment, and then back up at Obito. "I just want you here with us a little more often.. but I don't want you to give up what you are doing because I know its something you have wanted to do for a long time. I do not want to take that away from you. You have come way too far and have accomplished so much.." The blonde leans into Obito, pressing his forehead against his chest and lets out a sigh. "I love you.. all I ever want is for you to be happy, doing something you love..just as you would want the same for me." He gazes at him, his shoulders rolling back. "I also wish you would just marry me already, hm."
> 
> Obito is a little surprised by Deidara’s sudden interest in finalizing their marriage, completely caught off guard. Obito looks down at Deidara, kissing his forehead and nodding slowly. “Alright... I’ll marry you, then...” Obito licks his lips and pulls Deidara up by the back of his thighs, looking up into his eyes as Deidara’s arms loop tightly around his neck. 
> 
> “I’ll have Kakashi take over for me after a certain time each day, okay, baby...? And... and how do you want to do this? A real wedding or just go to a priest and seal the deal...?” Obito didn’t care about a big, fancy wedding. He didn’t really care who was there save for Deidara. He wants whatever makes Deidara happy.
> 
> Deidara was surprised when Obito picked him up, bridal style ironically. He stares up at him with wide eyes. He did not expect him to be so straightforward but he was happy he would be able to find ways to still be with his family and keep his job as hokage. Deidara hadn't really thought about it much due to other things in their lives. It's been almost a year since they got engaged and if they were only doing this once Deidara wanted to go out with a bang. They deserve to celebrate something after coming so far. 
> 
> "You may be shocked to hear this..but I actually do want to have a wedding.. I figured we are only doing this once we may as well do it right." Deidara said firmly. "Unless you changed your mind?" The blonde smirks, joking of course.
> 
> Obito gasps, feigning offense sticks Deidara’s suggestion. “What? And let somebody else steal you from under my nose? Hell no, you’re mine.” Obito places Deidara back on the ground, gripping his shoulders tightly. 
> 
> “You’ve made some friends, no? I don’t really care who goes, but Kakashi’s my best man. Sorry, babe, but he and I are still pretty close despite everything and I assure you he’s sorry about your arm...” Obito smiles softly at his fiancé. 
> 
> “Are you going to wear a traditional kimono? Oh, and... do you want to wear the Uchiha crest...?”
> 
> Deidara should have seen that one coming but yet he was still surprised? He was willing to put his feelings toward Kakashi aside for Obito's sake. But oh someday the blonde would be getting back at him. "Yes, Yes of course." He nods to agreement. Deidara wasn't much for flashy things aside from showing off his art work but the way Obito asked him these questions he could tell behind his voice it was something he would enjoy. And him wearing the uchiha clan crest would be something else, considering how much he hated their entire existence however two Uchiha's have stolen his heart their names etched in forever. 
> 
> "Would like me to Obito..? I would like to know your opinion on it, and I do want to wear the crest because..well soon I will one so it just seems to make sense, yeah?"
> 
> Obito could only smile. The two seemed to be leaning on each other for support and Obito could not be happier with his decision, could not be happier with fate’s choice for his soulmate. 
> 
> “Deidara...? Yes, I would love for you to wear a kimono. I think it would look very, very nice on you. I’ll wear one, too...” Obito blinks for a moment and then he turns his head, those instincts back once again. He leans over the crib to see watery blue eyes blinking up at him before realizing who he is, earning Obito a bright, giggly smile from his child. 
> 
> “Hi, baby... You okay...?” Obito could tell Ushio was still sick, but it seemed as if having Obito there, too, eased his pain a little.
> 
> Ushio's blue eyes grew wide when he saw that it was Obito, soon the little uchiha was squirming and kicking his feet. Trying to reach up at Obito, making little grunting sounds in the process. He babbled to him and squealed happily with such a sweet smile.
> 
> Deidara looked over into the crib and laughed. "Looks like somebody is happy to see you. You missed daddy didn't you Ushio?" Deidara coo's to the baby, rubbing his stomach.
> 
> Obito laughs very softly and he reaches down softly. “Okay, okay, I’ve got you.” Obito lifts Ushio up and into his arms, holding his child against his chest and rubbing his back softly. “You seem like you’re feeling better. That’s good...” Obito looks over at Deidara and he smiles very softly. “I’m so excited to see who’s Kekkei Genkai you got... Unless it’s your papa’s, then I’m a little afraid.”
> 
> "I'm dying to know which one he has.. I wish there were a way we could know for sure.." Deidara pondered on that for a bit. He would love it if Ushio had taken after him, more than he cares to admit but if he was 100% Uchiha then he would be okay with that, if he got the sharingan he would be fine with it. He would be happy for him. 
> 
> "If he gets mine we are in for a hell storm, hm."
> 
> Obito blinks and then he looks down at Ushio, at the innocent face babbling to him about whatever it is baby’s want to say and he shrugs. “Well, I was already in for a storm when I met you, so I guess that’s alright...” Obito can feel Deidara’s glare rather than see it and he chuckles softly. “Calm down, Dei, I’m only messing with you... Silly boy.”
> 
> Deidara still glares at him and huffs. “Yeah yeah.. sure you are.” The blonde playfully nudges Obito’s side. “You were not prepared for me at all, liar.” He stuck his tongue out. “I was in for something else when I met you.. idiotic and a complete fool.” Deidara gave it back, of course joking but once Obito started it Deidara was fired up and ready to attack. 
> 
> “All this time behind the mask I thought you were just some dumb idiot who was just ignorant and lacking.. you did that for years? I’m surprised you hadn’t grown sick of that persona. Although sometimes I do kind of miss Tobi..” Deidara reluctantly admitted trying to hide his blush.
> 
> Obito gasps loudly, covering Ushio’s ears playfully. Then he uses the Tobi voice and glares teasingly back at Deidara. “Well, that’s not very nice, Senpai. I’m very smart! And besides, my jutsu is so awesome and cool that it makes your art look stupid!” Obito continues with the silly Tobi voice, hearing Ushio’s loud giggling. “Besides, Tobi is way cooler than some short little blonde! At least people remember me!”
> 
> Deidara wants to be mad, damn bastard. If he wasn’t holding Ushio he would have his ass and therefore beat the ever living crap out of him, just like during their Akatsuki days. Ah yes good times, the blonde smirked as he remembered. 
> 
> “You have the attention span and the intelligence of a rock Tobi, hm.” Deidara hasn’t called him that in so long it was kind of weird, but nice. 
> 
> “Remember you? The only reason they would remember is because of how irritating you are. But.. I suppose At least one person won’t forget you~” The younger man teased and gave a wink.
> 
> Obito blinks and he looks down at Ushio, giving his son an expression of shock. Then he pretends to look sad. 
> 
> “Look at that, Ushio! Senpai’s being mean to poor, innocent Tobi! Can you believe that...? My moves are way cooler than his, don’t you think?” Obito’s voice returns to normal and he smirks at Deidara, licking his lips slowly. 
> 
> “Fun fact, I still have the mask... I don’t know if you knew that or not...”
> 
> Ushio giggles continuously to Tobi's voice, Deidara swears he's never seen the kid smile so much until he heard that oh so obnoxious voice that he actually fell in love with, if you can believe it. Deidara's face beats red, being informed that Obito still had it. 
> 
> "y-you do..?" He thought he would have thrown it out but now he's kinda glad he didn't. The blonde bites his bottom lip as he thinks of some possibilities.
> 
> Obito blinks and he looks down at Deidara in confusion, then his eyes widen as he realizes what Deidara might be thinking. “If you are seriously thinking of me having sex with you while pretending to be Tobi, I swear to whatever higher power you believe in, I will absolutely, positively do it.” Obito looks back at his son and uses the Tobi voice once more. “What is it, Ushio? Does Tobi make you laugh? Tobi’s awesome! Wouldn’t you agree?”
> 
> It was at times like this that he appreciated that Obito could read his expression and just know what he wants. Something he's gotten better at over the years of knowing each other. "Oh you know that I am.. besides Tobi owes me a good time..~" He smirked.


End file.
